


Kisame Hoshigaki x Reader

by PenBledNonSense



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: Thanks to Tobi you have been recruited as a new member of the Akatsuki. You have found yourself feeling increasingly at home with the S Rank Criminal Organization. On one particular mission, your relationships with the members begin to change, one specifically. You start to wonder if they feel the same and how this is going to affect the organization as a whole. Guess you should just take a deep breath and find out.**Completed!**{Lemon in Chapters 7, 8 & 12}~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.~***~***~***~





	1. Heavy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!~ This is my first Naruto FanFic! I hope you enjoy and I'd appreciate the feedback! I wrote this from your POV, so there's no "You did this" but instead an "I did this" writing format. I've also discarded the (y/n), (f/c), (h/c) etc, as I'm sure you know what you look like and can imagine it without prompt lol Also, personally I find it rather distracting to read. "___" is where you fill in your desired name. I hope you excuse my lack of knowledge of things such as Honorifics and other scenery/ everyday life details of the Naruto-verse. My first language is English and I'm not fluent in this culture so I wasn't wanting to pretend that I knew what I was talking about. I'm not finished watching Shippuden yet and I haven't paid much attention to anything other than characters so if there's something that I'm missing I'd love it if you'd let me know.  
> With all my work I try and fit the story into what is actually happening in canon, though I will fudge a few areas so things work out. I know Tobi wasn't a member when Sasori was alive, but I needed him for this. There will be Lemon in this eventually but not for a while, please be patient as I set everything up. I like writing long and descriptive stories that mean something.  
> A little about you!- You had a younger brother, Shunsaku. Your Nature Chakra is Lightning (I kind of took "inspiration" from Avatar: the Last Airbender for one of your moves in this). You lived alone on the edge of a forest, learning how to control your Chakra from passers-by. You love to read and you love the rain. Tobi adores you.  
> Please enjoy!~

It had been several months, possibly six, actually, since I had joined up with the Akatsuki. Many were still unsure about my fit in their S Rank Criminal organization and so I was looked down upon many times by the group, but it wasn't all that bad. Some were pretty decent towards me after their, or rather, our, Leader told them my joining was final, so even if I got glared at, or ogled by Hidan and Deidara, I had been given the opportunity to find my place. I had even begun to spend one-on-one time in training with almost every member.

It had been Tobi who had found me one day, who had pleaded with their Leader for me to join. He was the sweetest of the bunch, a child in a man's body, really. We spent the most time together but I believe it had to do with my love of reading and his love of hearing stories that made it possible whereas the other members couldn't stand to be with him for more than an hour, and even that was pushing it. Also, we both love our sweets. I had become the one other members would come to if they couldn't reason with Tobi or if they had reached a breaking point in their tolerance towards him. They couldn't begin to understand how we got along so well but didn't bother to question it, happy just to have someone else to take care of their hyperactive teammate. What they didn't know, what no one knew, actually, is that I once had a younger brother who needed a lot of attention and care, both mentally and physically. Tobi reminds me a great deal of Shunsaku just before he got sick and passed, so in part, I guess you could say I was using Tobi as a sort of surrogate brother, someone I could continue to help until either one of us no longer needed the other. 

I remember when we met I had been sitting against a tree in the shade that day, unaware of the storm rolling in. I had been out for a walk, training my chakra focus most of the morning and by the afternoon I decided to rest. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but the warm air and the cool shade was just so inviting. When I awoke it had just begun raining; the sound of the raindrops hitting the leaves above me gently pulled me from my nap, and then the cool water dripping onto my bare legs advised me to start heading back home. The thunder rolled loudly overhead and I could tell the storm was about to hit the area heavily. 

While heading back to my cabin, just on the outskirts of the forest which was not too far from where I had been napping, I had been distracted, openly cursing myself for falling asleep. I had not kept my chakra senses open enough to sense the coming downpour in time to make it home and close my windows to the water. 

Tobi was lost at this point, separated from his partner, Zetsu, in the forest; wandering around aimlessly until he had started to feel the rain and hear low rumbling coming from above. In a panic, he had quickened his pace. It was by pure accident that he had found me, during one loud crack from above he had gone to sprint but instead crashed right into me, knocking the both of us onto our backsides. Of course, at first I was pissed at him, ready to fight the asshole who had pushed me over, but when I looked at who had knocked me over, at how he sat in the wet grass, how he had his hands curled into little balls by his face, wrapping his arms around his head with a startled yelp when the lightning flashed I couldn't help but soften. 

Standing up I offered him a hand. In the silence between thunderous booms, he took it and I pulled him up. I was about to ask his name when another crack sent him off his feet and into my arms. I'm strong for my size, all five foot five inches of height, so since then holding Tobi up has never been a problem, now that I know he jumps up on people without warning, but back then I wasn't prepared for a seemingly full-grown man to jump and hang himself around my neck. We tumbled backward again into the wet grass with a splash.

This time Tobi picked me up off the ground. He pulled at my arm, pleading with me to hid him from the storm, giving a shriek as lightning lit up the sky once more. I felt bad for the masked stranger, to be afraid of something to this extent. I pulled at him and over the roar of wind and rain, I informed him that my cabin wasn't far and that once we were there we could dry off and make some hot cocoa. This seemed to get him excited for all of three seconds, and then another loud boom came, shaking the ground we stood on. He sounded as though he was trying not to cry as he thanked me and hugged my arm tight. 

I lead him towards my cabin but before I could unlock my door I sensed a bolt of energy heading our way. A stream of lightning had decided to make the front of my cabin it's general target. Tobi looked up and saw it coming towards us, and in one continuous motion I pushed him to the side, against the cabin door, and pulled the lightning towards myself before redirecting it back through my other arm towards the sky. This was why he was so bent on having their Leader make me a member of the Akatsuki. The storm had gone away not long after we grabbed towels and sat down to hot cocoa by the fire.

Tobi calls me "The Storm Master" now. Whenever there's even a drizzle out he comes running to me insisting I go and make sure we're safe from, well, the storm. It's Tobi after all, so it doesn't have to make sense to anyone other than him. I don't pay much mind to the title he gave me either, it's actually really sweet. We were just lucky that my chakra affinity happens to be towards Lightning or we both would have been fried on the spot. 

Today it was drizzling outside. There was a chance for a real heavy storm to develop later on. I had already walked out into the rain for Tobi and yelled up at the sky that I'd "fight it", and at Tobi's prompt, I did my hand signs and shot a bolt of lightning into the clouds. He seemed satisfied at this but before I walked back in and then left him to his game with Zetsu, I warned that the storm felt like it was going to come at us anyway and that if it did I would let him stay in my room for the night. 

I would let him do this whenever a bad storm hit our area. To let him sleep in my bed where he felt safe while I curled up in my armchair and read for the night, keeping watch. The other members, the first time I let Tobi stay in my room, had snickered at me the next morning. Tobi had gone around happily letting them all know, without details, that he got to sleep in my bed all night. Whether he purposely left out the innocent details of his stay or he truly hadn't thought to mention it was going to remain a mystery. 

It was a fun experience, explaining to a bunch of perverts what the reason for his stay was and that nothing they were imagining, especially what Hidan was suggesting, had happened. The rest of the week they had all leered in my direction, not just the two usual, and smirked wickedly when I caught them. I threatened to electrocute their balls off if any of them even tried to touch me. That worked to keep them away but they still grinned and chuckled the morning after Tobi had to spend the night again. 

We walked in out of the rain and Zetsu's white side thanked me for calming Tobi down, commenting on how nice it was for me to do that for him. His black side sniggered at his other half and began to degrade all three of us. I have learned to just pretend he isn't even talking to me, ignore all his words like he's mute. It pisses him off that I do that but I don't really care, he's not the only one I pretend isn't there when they're acting like a real douche. I acknowledged Zetsu's white side who was now bickering with his other half and waved to Tobi as I departed. The first task of the soon-to-be long night was now accomplished. Next on the list was to catch some Z's before I had to get Tobi ready to go to sleep during a storm.

I was sitting on the windowsill near the kitchen area, watching the rain come down with half closed eyes when I heard someone walk up beside me. He wasn't masking his chakra so I knew without looking that it was Kisame. He was looking out the window at the rain when I looked up.

"Kisame, hey, what's up?" I asked as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Kisame, though he had the ability to be a jerk and a sleazeball at times, was actually a decent guy. He made a point not to let any of the others get too close to him. The only one who seemed to be the exception of our group was Itachi, his partner. I hadn't had a lot of face-to-face time with Kisame during training as Itachi or Tobi seemed to always be there, watching or training with us as well. I knew Tobi's reason for always being around but I couldn't figure out Itachi. Was he afraid something would happen if Kisame was left alone with me?

Kisame finally looked down at me and grinned. "Falling asleep when you're supposed to be fending off the storm?" He teased, his sharp teeth displaying as his grin widened. I rolled my sleepy eyes and smiled up at him.

"Maybe I've decided to be truly evil tonight and let the rest of you deal with Tobi once again. Just take off and go for a walk, you know?" This made Kisame frown slightly. None of them knew exactly how to deal with Tobi's energetic personality nor had they the patience for it. It was really surprising that Tobi was still alive considering his nack for pissing the other members off.

"You would go walking in the storm and leave us here with that nut-job?" Kisame asked with a slight tilt of his head. "But I thought you also hated the storm."

I giggled lightly at this. "No, Kisame, I feel the opposite towards storms. I actually rather love the rain." I turned and looked back out into the dim light of the base's grounds and pushed the window open slightly to feel the cool, fresh air enter, listening to the sound of the rain pounding against the world. "I just pretend to attack it for Tobi's sake. My Chakra Nature is Lightning; it would do me no good to be afraid of it." I didn't need to look at his face to know he was slightly confused at this new revelation. Did all of the Akatsuki really believe that I too was afraid of the storm?

"I guess that makes sense." He finally spoke with a shrug of his shoulders. I looked up at him again.

"Was there something you needed, Kisame, or were you just here to try and tease me?" I questioned. He looked down with a frown that quickly turned into his masking grin. He wasn't as hard to read as he hoped. 

"No, just came to check on the conditions outside." I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "OK, you got me." He chuckled, "I was on my way back to my room when I saw you curled up here. If you were asleep I was going to open the window, try to see an unfiltered reaction to the storm." He was lying, I could tell, but for what reason, I couldn't know and so I decided to shrug it off.

"Sorry, Kisame, no such luck." I shrugged before stretching with a yawn. "What time is it?" I asked finally as he was about to turn away.

"Late." He mumbled and walked off. 

'Thanks, Kisame, very helpful.' I huffed mentally, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Deidara was sitting with his feet up on the table as he played with some clay in one hand and ate chips with the other. A healthy nighttime snack for an artist, surely. He didn't notice me as I pulled open the fridge to get a glass of juice. I sat down across from him and pushed his feet off the table making him crush what he had been working on.

"Hey! What the hell ___, un!" He yelled looking furiously at his crushed sculpture and then shooting me a dark glare. "I've been working on that for hours, un!" I sighed and pointed towards his feet.

"Keep them off the table. It's disgusting." I responded flatly, taking a sip of my juice while maintaining eye contact. Though Deidara and I were closer than I was with Hidan, I still couldn't let my guard down when he was angry. We were all Akatsuki after all, we all liked to lash out and take vengeance towards each other for even the simplest of events.

Deidara stared at me for a moment with an incredulous look on his face. "What are you, my mother?" He scoffed. I tilted my head to the side. 

"No, I never even met the woman. So I haven't promised your mother anything about keeping you in line." Deidara looked at me, confusion creeping across his face. "But I do believe, as another member of the Akatsuki, I have the right to tell you when you're being a child or a slob." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And right then, you were being both. Even Tobi knows to keep his feet off the table." Deidara nearly choked.

"You're comparing me to that lunatic!?" He all but yelled, leaning across the table at me. I didn't even flinch. Deidara's tantrums weren't usually something to fear. He was too slow for someone like me to be too worried. 

"Only his good parts against your bad parts." I clarified. He didn't like that either it seemed as his brow began to twitch. 

Standing up he grabbed his bag of chips and turned to leave. "Have fun with Tobi tonight, un." He remarked waving over his shoulder as he walked away. I guess he was trying to make me feel uncomfortable or something. Was it about Tobi staying in my room or could it be everyone actually did think I was afraid of storms as well?

Finishing my drink I brought the cup to the sink and washed it. Most of the men here were cleanly and able to do household chores, though I had only ever been in Kakuzu and Sasori's rooms to use as comparisons, both of which were almost bare save for the cluttered shelving with an assortment of weapons and a bit of their own personal effects. 

A ceiling full of puppets for Sasori with a workbench to make more, a box of wood and parts tucked underneath. His bed was kept in order each time I visited and his only chair sat at the table. Kakuzu had a large safe in the corner of his room, most likely full of money, both his and the Akatsuki's. There were a few shelves full of old and strange looking books against the wall near his bed, a small desk under it holding stacks of paper in an organized manner with a chair pushed in neatly. I had once peeked through the small opening of Zetsus door and through the darkness saw only vines. I didn't really want to go in there then and I still don't. As far as I know, the others could be complete slobs when in their own space. 

After putting my cup back into the cupboard I turned off the kitchen light and walked out and made my way down the hallway. As I was heading in search of Tobi I found Itachi instead who was walking in the opposite direction. I stopped and called out to him, waving. He looked up in my direction and nodded, greeting me as he stopped a few feet away. 

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked and I tilted my head.

"How late is it?" I questioned, realizing yet again that I didn't know the time.

Itachi just stared at me for a moment. "Some time in the AM, I believe." He responded. I physically smacked my face with the palm of my hand. Tobi should have been in bed and asleep hours ago. "Are you having trouble sleeping tonight as well?" He asked out of the blue. I looked at him with uncertainty. Itachi had never asked me about how I slept, nor shown any inclination that he too did not sleep well. 

To be safe I just played dumb. "What do you mean?" I asked, though playing dumb wasn't hard since I really had no clear idea as to what he was meaning. I didn't want to sound like an even greater loser, especially in front of the feared Itachi Uchiha.

"You and Tobi don't like the rain." He said and my face blanked, a sweat drop rolling down the side of my face.

"Hey, Itachi, do all of you really think I'm afraid of the storms?" I asked seriously. He just looked at me for a moment. "I've already cleared this up with Kisame and listened to Deidara tease me tonight, so I was wondering how many more of you think this."

"Yes." He said before looking me over. It was a little unsettling the way he would study you, most of the time he would do it without you knowing about it so when he did it right in front of you to see, you kind of felt on display, knowing nothing would get passed his Sharingan eyes. "If you're not afraid of the storms then why do you let Tobi stay in your room? Wouldn't it make more sense to wait until he fell asleep in his own bed and then leave." He was criticizing me, but in a polite way, well, sort of. Without emotion in his voice and facial expressions, it was sometimes hard to tell when he was being nice or rude.

"No, it's easier to let him fall sleep in my room. For starters, he doesn't seem to like anyone in his room. Secondly, if he should wake up due to the thunder I'm right there across the room to put him back to sleep, then the rest of you don't hear him making a fuss. Lastly, it's just natural for me, to have him in close proximity when he's scared. That's how it was with me and my younger brother, I was always at his side."

I had never told Itachi, or any of the others, about my brother and how Tobi reminded me of him. My actions with Tobi, the ability to handle him, were completely random in their opinion. This misunderstanding might have been a contributing factor to why they would snigger at me whenever Tobi and I hung out, sitting close together while I would read to him or we would watch TV. They didn't know I once had a sickly younger brother which I took care of by myself until he passed. 

Itachi nodded after a moment. "I see now. So Tobi reminds you of this younger brother then? I've never heard you mention this before." I shrugged at Itachi's words.

"No one ever asked, and it's a little painful to talk about. I lost him a few years back, he was all I had left." My eyes fell to the floor and I felt the loss creep up on me once again. "Tobi is as innocent as my brother was, and he needs the same kind of attention..." Itachi stared at me. 

"I see." He repeated. Feeling our conversation had ended I was about to thank him for his time and wish him a good night before going in search of Tobi again, but he spoke once more. "You said you saw Kisame tonight. It's rare that the two of you talk to one another." His stare almost seemed to intensify. "What made you inform him of his incorrect assumption towards your fear of the rain?" I didn't believe it, Itachi was asking me about mine and Kisame's discussion. Was early AM the time to catch Itachi in an openly chatty mood?

"He came up to me while I was dozing off on one of the windowsills. Said he was going to open the window and watch my reaction to the storm outside." I gave a shrug and scratched the back of my head. "I almost felt like he was wanting something else, but that's what he told me."

Itachi looked down the hall for a moment, "Interesting." He mused to himself. I had no idea what he was so interested in all of a sudden. "And that's all?" He inquired. I pulled my brows together in confusion.

"Yea... Like I said, he told me he was just going to see if he could scare me with the rain outside, 'see an unfiltered reaction' as he put it." I studied Itachi's face but still found nothing. "When he walked up he was teasing me about falling asleep on guard duty against the storm," I added. 

Itachi looked back at me. "Well, at least he's decided to talk to you." Again there was confusion, but before I could ask Itachi why that was so interesting to him he started walking past me. "It's late." He said as I watched him leave. "You should find Tobi, he's needed for a mission tomorrow with Deidara and Sasori." I dropped my head in realization of what this meant. Tobi would be uncooperative in the morning, not wanting to get out from under the covers, and all day he would complain which would just put Sasori and Deidara in poor moods by the time they returned. 

As I turned to go find Tobi I said a good night to Itachi as he disappeared down the hall. He didn't look back or respond to me, not that I was expecting it. With another shrug, an apparent favorite move of mine this night, I headed back to the living area I had originally left Tobi in. Upon arriving I found him and Zetsu still playing their game. Tobi was deep in thought while Zetsu sat there, slouched in his chair, looking like a prisoner who didn't know when his sentence would end. I chuckled as I walked up, placing my hand on Tobi's shoulder and giving a smile to Zetsu who sighed heavily in relief.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back." Tobi looked up at me without a word. The storm must be starting to get to him. Though only low rumbles came from the sky you could hear the heavy rain throughout most of the base. "Ready to head to bed?" I asked as Zetsu stood up.

"Our game isn't finished though..." Tobi started to object and Zetsu, hearing this, started to inch away. "I still haven't figured out my next move." I squeezed Tobi's shoulder and nodded to Zetsu who quickly backed away, sinking into the floor.

"Tobi, there are supposed to be time limits each turn for these games, that way they don't drag on for hours." He looked up at me again. "Makes it interesting when you're on the clock." I smiled, bending over to look at his game. From what I could see they hadn't completed many moves. "You have a mission in the morning Tobi, time to go." I stood and watched as he slowly began to rise.

"I don't wanna go with Deidara and Sasori tomorrow though..." He began to whine. He had dropped his shoulders to let his arms hang limp and bent his knees where he stood.

"That's not something to debate over right now. You should have taken that up with Leader yesterday, well before it was time to get ready for bed, and before your games." Tobi dropped his head as I shook a finger at him. "You have a few hours to sleep, then you have to get up and be ready to go. You know Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting." Tobi lifted his head and stared at me from his slouched stance for a moment before slowly nodding. "Good, let's go then." I waved him on and he began to follow me.

"There's no lightning or loud thunder." He commented as his pace caught up to mine, falling into step beside me. "You scared it away again." He looked at me and I knew he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Of course I did. It's just the rain, but even if it decides to come back this way, we're inside and it's out there." Tobi nodded as we turned the hall and came to my door. "Also, you'll be safe in here with me," I added as we stepped into my room.

Tobi immediately jumped up onto my bed and kicked his sandals off, tossing his Akatsuki cloak by them on the floor before crawling under the bed covers and curling up. From the nights I had Tobi stay in my room, I gathered a feeling that his own room wasn't in the best of shape. The thought of clothes strewn this way and that had crossed my mind. It wasn't that much of a bother to me, but after being a member for about half a year I was beginning to think it was time I started to teach Tobi to clean up after himself. Not that I wanted to mother him, but it was apparent he needed someone.

I went over to my mirror and picked up my hairbrush and began my nightly routine. I undid my hair from its clip and ran my fingers through it before putting the brush into action. Tobi, though I couldn't really tell if he was watching due to his mask, always faced my direction while I got myself ready to relax with a book. Once I had that in hand and was seated comfortably in my armchair he would stretch and turn away.

I walked into my closet and shut the door as I undressed from my daily outfit and pulled on the pajamas I had got at the market just for the nights Tobi needed to stay with me. I had a cute, and dare I say alluring, nightgown for when I was the only one in my room for the night.

Exiting the closet and turning off the lights I grabbed my book off my desk. As I was heading to my chair I heard Tobi quietly call my name. I looked over and saw he had propped himself up on his elbow and was now obviously staring at me. 

"___, Tobi has been a good boy, right? Can you read a chapter of that story from last time?" He asked innocently. 

I frowned, "No, Tobi, I'm sorry. Yes, you have been a good boy but I wasn't a good girl. I had forgotten what time it was so you need to go to sleep now." I saw him sink back down into the bed a little. "But to make it up to you I'll read you as many chapters of the book as you want when you come back tomorrow." This brightened his mood as he flung himself back into the bed and rolled over away from me.

"Goodnight then, ___. Tobi will go to," a yawn, "sleep now." I smiled and sat on my chair watching him snuggle into the covers.

"Good boy, Tobi. See you in a few hours. Rest well." Then there was silence.

I opened my book and began reading from my last saved spot. It was a romance novel, a book I did not want any of the other members to get their hands on for obvious reasons. No, this book isn't Make Out Paradise, though I do have the first book of the series in my collection, also hidden from everyone. I just never got into that series as completely as I had this particular one. Tobi knew not to touch this book and that there were plenty of others on my shelves that he could read instead.

Shifting comfortably down into my chair with my blanket and book in hand by candlelight, I read about love and passion as the sound of heavy rainfall pierced through my window. Oh, how I love the rain.


	2. Morning Unease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, more crude language awaits in this chapter along with some sexual scenes. Still setting everything up, introducing your relationship with members and building to the 'climax' lol For a full lemon scene you're unfortunately going to have to wait for a little while. This is my first Lemon story and I just don't want to rush it. I'll probably try posting a chapter a week from here out. Enjoy~

In no time the morning light had begun to spill into my room, the beautiful sound of rain long gone. My candle had burned itself out an hour or so ago, the smell of the snuffed flame still light in the air. I was on the verge of falling asleep, my book slipping from my hand and all my worldly cares began to slip along with it. 'Bring on your wrath, Sasori, I think I'm just going to sleep right now. You won't be getting Tobi on time.' The thought lazily slid through my foggy mind just before a noise at my door sounded; a knocking. 

Grumbling, I stood up and stretched with a yawn, my threat to Sasori entirely hollow knowing there was no way I could actually take him in combat. "Be there in a moment," I called out as I looked over at Tobi who, to my surprise, had already begun to sit up. "Tobi, did you get any sleep?" I asked, walking around the bed, picking up his sandals and cloak to hand to him.

"Yes, some." He replied quietly as he stretched his arms high into the air. "I was too worried I'd oversleep and then you wouldn't read to me when I get back." He stared up at me and I smiled softly at him.

"That was my bad yesterday. Though yes, not going with Deidara and Sasori would have put a limit on how many chapters I'd read to you, but I'm still going to read to you." 

"Promise?" He shifted closer to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

"Promise." I passed him his stuff and he began to put his sandals on. "I hope you'll be able to stay awake during the mission today and not become too much of a bother to Sasori." I looked at the door as a harsher knock came. "Enter." 

Deidara opened the door and looked unenthusiastically at Tobi and I. "Ready to go, un?" He sighed out.

In an instant, energy sporadically gained, Tobi was off of my bed and had flung himself towards Deidara. " Deidara Senpai!" He yelled happily, attempting to wrap his arms around Deidara's neck. Deidara just held him off, the palm of his hand against Tobi's masked face.

"Ugh, are you ready to go or what, hm?" Deidara huffed as he pushed at Tobi with a second hand.

"Tobi should eat unless you guys are stopping somewhere soon." Deidara looked at me in exasperation.

"That's up to Sasori, un." He remarked and pushing Tobi harshly he turned around. I guess he still hadn't forgiven me about the kitchen incident. "Tobi, let's go!" He yelled as he walked away. Tobi went to follow but stopped short. He turned and ran back to me, wrapping his arms around my center and lifting me up in a giant hug.

"See you later ___!" Then he turned on heel and at full speed chased after Deidara. 

After watching Tobi disappear down the hall I closed my door, a sigh escaping me before I walked across my room to rummage through my closet and dresser in search of a fresh set of clothing. As a "ninja", if you could really call me that, I had a couple outfits for training and missions, but when I wasn't doing either I liked to dress a little cozier under my Akatsuki cloak. No netting, wraps or weapon pouches; plain sweats, a tank-top and sandals will be today's outfit, but before getting dressed I'll go take a hot shower to work out the kinks I gained from "sleeping" in my chair. Gathering all my clothes, hairbrush and a fresh towel I exited my room. 

While walking down the hall I gave a large yawn as I passed Hidan. He suppressed whatever it was he was going to say, (most likely about how wide I could open my mouth), as he stopped to watch me walk past. Instead, he just grinned at me in that creepy manner of his. I waved lazily and kept going, ignoring the almost hurt look on his face for not verbalizing a good morning. No reaction to Hidan is usually the best reaction, this way you don't get scorned by Kakuzu along with him. I heard him huff in annoyance before continuing on his way, mumbling a string of obscenities as he walked. He must be too tired from his mission to bother reacting like he usually does.

There were two bathhouses built in this particular base, one for the men and one for Konan, and now, myself. The men thought it was a little unfair that they all had to share a bathhouse while one was used for just two. Though to argue against them, the woman's bathhouse was much smaller, (originally built for just one), and it was very rare that we were all in the same lair at the exact same time. 

Today, for instance, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori had just left. Hidan and Kakuzu had just returned from a mission while both Pain and Konan had only ever sown up to this base once since I joined, and they didn't stay long. That left Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and myself with not much to do these last few days. Undoubtedly a pair of us would be sent out soon and I had heard Zetsu say he was heading to another base in a few days as well as Deidara and Sasori. From what I had learned, everyone in the same base at the same time was something Pein tried to avoid.

To be honest, it was pretty strange having all of us in the same base the last week. Due to mission location and skill sets we were all positioned here, too much of each member's discomfort. It was quite hectic, considering the members didn't really get along, to say the least. Even in our two-manned teams, the pairs don't get along. Itachi and Kisame are the only ones who I've yet to see bicker pointlessly. Playing nice with each other at our Leaders command only lasted for so long before the feigning pleasantries had begun to fade. A group of S Rank Criminals all living underground in a cramped cave dug out of the side of a mountain hill was a disaster just waiting to happen. 

At first, I tried to get along with everyone, "tried" being the keyword. Some of them I can't stand being around now, Hidan for example, again. He's the type of person I usually wouldn't like to spend any amount of time with and for the most part, I think the feeling is mutual, but we have our orders. If this group stays united for much longer I'm sure Hidan will be the spark of a volatile explosion; in-fighting will turn into a bloodbath.

The bathhouse was warm inside, steam clouding the entire area in a thick fog as I washed my body, massaging knotted muscles and scrubbing my skin. I had developed a routine for almost everything while with the Akatsuki. I tried to make the little things count since we weren't always going to have all the amenities our base provided while on missions. I made them into a kind of self-care ritual. This also worked with larger chores like cleaning and organizing my room; they all made my mental state a little more refreshed. Either curled up with a good book, taking a nap outside under the shade of a large tree, breathing in the fresh air or having a more personal and intimate me session. 

Right now I was spending time caring for my body; lathering my skin in soaps and creams to freshen it, making it good smelling and soft feeling after I carefully shaved. I wash my hair with a deep scalp massage, relieving myself of a tension headache and then loosening the knots in my neck and shoulders. When all of this is finished I then, time permitting, conduct one of those intimate sessions. Today, time permits it.

My fingers slipped down between my legs, at first just to wash my womanly parts but soon the delicate bathing turned into soft stroking of my sensitive folds, dropping the cloth to the side. One at a time I pushed my fingers into myself, pumping slowly, sensually. Often I would forget that the running water of the shower can't mask my moaning entirely; my breathy panting rising into soft moaning until I would hear snickering and cat-calling from outside the bathhouse. In embarrassment, I would come to the realization how loud I had gotten. This morning I tried to time it correctly so if my pleasure got the better of me I wouldn't have a listening audience. 

Hidan and Kakuzu having just gotten back would be heading to sleep for a few hours before reporting to Leader. Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame should still be asleep for another hour or so, leaving me to be the only one up and about. If those three happened to be up at this time Itachi would most likely be meditating in his room, Zetsu would be out in the garden among the dew, enjoying the leftover moisture from the night's rainfall, and Kisame, well from what I could tell he liked his sleep. I had never seen him in the mornings so I always assumed he was either still passed out in his room or if he was up, he was out of the base.

I moaned quietly as I curled my fingers inside my wet walls, reaching for my sweet-spot to hurry along my release. With three fingers inside, stretching my walls apart I could feel the knot tightening. A morning session like this always relieved my mental tension, giving me a clear head to tackle the day, so I did it as often as I could. Of course, it only happened if I could time my showers accordingly, otherwise the men would hear me and that just ruins the mood. 

Hidan seemed to like to embarrass me after he realized that mentioning sexual activities directly to me would turn my face red. His favorite go-to would be to suggest that I stop pleasing myself and instead let him be the one to make me moan, wrapping an arm around my waist and stroking my thigh. After regaining enough composure from my embarrassment I would do my best to shut him down in the harshest way possible before storming off, his body laying on the ground in a twitching heap. I definitely didn't need his help reaching orgasm. I also didn't need him, or any of the others, knowing about my lack of sexual experience, and when I say lack of sexual experience I mean none other than my own fingers. I don't even own a vibrator.

With one final deep thrust came my release, my juices spilling down my fingers and the inside of my thighs. I curled inward as the walls of my vagina clenched tightly around my digits. Though this feeling of self-orgasm was enough to momentarily relieve the bottled up tension, I had always wondered I what it would be like to have a man inside me, to feel him take control. I felt that my Cherry was precious though and even if I wasn't entirely content with the way I was handling my desires I figured this was better than sleeping around. I wanted to know that the intimacies spent actually meant something to the both of us. I wanted passion and fire to take over me, to feel the lightning in my core as our bodies collided; not a meaningless, flameless experience.

Washing myself down once more I turned the taps off with a sigh and exited the showering area. My towel was damp from steam but thankfully dry enough to soak up the water from my body. I slipped into my cute and stylish, yet comfortable, favorite colored bra and panties and then into my sweats and tank-top. Next, I dried my hair and brushed it followed by adding a simple amount of make-up and deodorant. Lastly, I pulled my Akatsuki cloak on and zipped it up before walking out of the bathhouse.

The hall was empty and not a sound could be heard. I smiled to myself at the peace and started on my way to the kitchen. It seems no one had come out of their rooms yet which meant that I could relax with a hot cup of tea while I ate the first meal of the day. 

As I walked into the kitchen though I found Kisame sitting at the table with his own breakfast. He looked up at me for a moment and then quickly turned away, pulling his plate and glass to himself he stood up. He walked passed me without a word and made his way down the hall. I stood there for a moment, confused, watching as he retreated to his room. What had I done wrong?

For some reason, I was actually a little hurt by the way Kisame just ghosted me. I had no idea what had changed since our conversation last night. Had I said something inappropriate or, as Itachi had warned me not to do, stared at him for too long? He did seem to be in a different mood when he left last night.

I had found that through the months of knowing them, with every chance I had I would secretly look Kisame over, doing it as quickly as possible. The others and I had more face-time with each other so I knew what they looked like and how they moved, but Kisame purposely avoided being watched. If he was looked at for more than a moment he would get defensive and cuss you out for staring. I really wanted to tell him I didn't think he looked strange, how I actually admired his appearance, but then where would that lead to? Would he scoff with disgust and call me a liar and then refuse to speak to me or would we then become friends?

I remember when I first met him, I was sitting with Tobi in the living area listening to Deidara complain about something Tobi had done when Itachi and Kisame, having just gotten back from a mission, walked in. I had never met either of them before so I was a little curious. I first looked Itachi over, being the first to walk into the room. I took in his emotionless state, comparing what I saw to the tales I had heard about him. His one arm resting in his cloak as he walked. He didn't even glance at us as Tobi called out a greeting. 

Next through the doorway came Kisame, and at first I didn't really get a good look at him. He was wearing a straw hat and had the collar of his cloak zipped all the way up so it covered the bottom half of his face. It was his hands and feet, blue in color which caused me to question what the rest of him looked like. I wondered if he was some kind of creature like Zetsu. As I studied him I hadn't realized that he had turned my way and was then staring back. I looked up into his eyes, silver shark eyes, mesmerized. It wasn't until he barked his unhappiness at me that I realized I had zoned out.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He growled at me. Itachi had stopped walking and turned to his partner, and then finally to me. With the two of them staring me down I remember how quickly I turned my eyes to the floor as my face burned in embarrassment. Tobi had jumped up by now and ran over to greet the two, their attention momentarily on him as he jumped around. I took advantage of the distraction, slipping out of the room and quickly down the hall to my own quarters. I figured there I would be safest from Kisame and Itachi's wrath.

When next I saw Itachi he went about as though the whole scene hadn't happened, acting as emotionless and cold as I had heard he was. Kisame, on the other hand, would stop and glare at me before continuing with what he had been doing. Over the months he had eventually calmed down enough to stay in the same room as me or train without, as I presumed, trying to actually kill me. I had learned to not let my eyes linger on him and instead looked up to greet him and then back downwards or around at other things as if they were more interesting. Did I mess up last night? I really didn't remember where I was looking with my sleep filled eyes. I only remember his face and then the rest is a hazy blur of colors and text print from my book. Had I once again offended him?

With nothing coming to mind as to why he acted this way I decided to just return to what I had originally come in here for. Though the morning peace that my hot shower had brought was now ruined and I felt a little odd to be sitting at the table I had watched Kisame vacate so suddenly, I found I still had a desire for a morning tea. Instead of preparing a fancy meal for myself I just poured a bowl of cereal while I waited for the water to boil. Once I had finished preparations for my rushed meal I hurried back down the hall and to my room. If Kisame came back with his dishes and I was sitting there at the table where he had not long ago left I could only imagine the next level of disgust I would receive from him. I had just been making headway, we finally had an actual conversation without Itachi being there as our third wheel partner, or actually, I'm the third wheel partner, but you get the point. We needed a chaperone to act civil, basically.

I curled back up in my armchair and placed my tea to the side, pulling my bowl close to my chest in thought. Thinking it over I really did want us to be able to talk and even laugh with each other like I did with Tobi. At the least, I wanted to be able to hold a decent conversation, where we both enjoyed the others company like I could with Kakuzu, Sasori, and Konan. I wanted to be able to go on missions and work as a team, trusting in the other to know what to do. 

Most of all I found myself wishing that I could just actually look at his features, to get a proper view of the fleeting images I have only ever gotten. I'd like to know how he expresses his emotions through his facial features, to be given the time to notice more than that toothy grin, to study his face and stare into his eyes, admiring their silver color without earning a sneer. To be given the chance to appreciate the way he holds himself, to discover what, undoubtedly, his constant working out has shaped his body into. I want to watch his muscles flex and twitch as he laughs at a joke Tobi makes or when he's training hard, the sweat dripping over his skin... to view him in more, or rather less, than his Akatsuki cloak and training clothes... I want to be able to touch him and feel his skin, smooth or rough against my hands... Feel how sharp those teeth are... 

Oh, dear lord, did I just think that? '___, you don't even really know the man, what the hell are you daydreaming about?!' I feel a sudden pressure in my chest as my heart skips a beat. What's come over me?

I snapped out of my daze, nearly spilling my cereal over my lap as I quickly look around, waiting for Hidan or someone else to tease me. At that moment I had forgotten that I already retreated to the safety of my own room. Rediscovering this I sighed out, looking back down at the bowl in my hands. My breakfast had gone soggy and my tea had cooled while I sat there dreaming of the impossible. 

My face burned hot and my heart began to race against the uncomfortable pressure of its cage, the quick beats deafening in my ears. I had never felt this way before about anyone so I didn't entirely understand what was happening. Then, as I was putting my bowl off to the side I looked at the romance novel sitting there. It hit me. I have stirrings for Kisame.

I threw myself back into my chair and clasped a hand over my forehead. A complete feeling of stupidity washed over me and I began to degrade myself. Why had I not noticed it before? Wanting to look at Kisame all these months, each time I caught a decent glimpse, that rush, was it more than just excitement at getting away with viewing him?

Dread crept into my mind. Was it the chat last night that stirred these feelings to the surface? Had I embarrassed myself in front of him, acting like one of the girls in my romance novels, always craving attention? Had I turned him off completely, weirded him out so much he didn't want to even be in the same room as me? In my sleepy state had I said something out of character? There was so much I could have done wrong!

I let out a shaky breath of anxiety and slid down my chair, slumping on the floor. Kisame gave me almost no attention, and any he did bestow on me had always been strained, awkward or slightly hostile. What about his personality could possibly be the reason I'm attracted to him? Was it his laugh, the way he encouraged Tobi's jokes, his loyalty to Itachi? Or was it just the mystery of his looks that had my attention, a fantasy, and once I discovered it would I still feel the same? I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. With luck, I would pass out and forget this ever happened... Until I went back to the kitchen... Damn it! 

Sitting up with a gasp for air I looked around my room for a distraction. Not my book. I glared at it, with its rose covered bookmark sticking out as it sat on my desk beside my cold tea in the sunlight. Looking all innocent. No, I needed to keep myself busy, active with something that called for complete focus and wouldn't give me more ideas. I looked around my small room, eyes eventually landing on my bed. It wouldn't be a complete distraction but at least it was a start. 

I had always washed and changed my bedding after Tobi stayed the night so it needed to be done anyway. He never seemed to mind the fact that I hadn't changed my sheets before he jumped under the covers, never giving me the chance to do so either, which just reinforced my thoughts about how his room was probably disgusting. I couldn't bring myself to do the same though.

Stripping the bedding was my first task. It didn't take long to complete; sheets, pillowcases, and blankets in the laundry basket withing minutes. Then I pulled out a new set of bedding from a shelf in my closet and placed the stack on my bare mattress. The third task I would need to leave my room for. I had to head to the laundry room and then proceed to scrub my dirty sheets. This task wouldn't have been such a huge issue had a severe flare of anxiety not been present as I walked out of my room and bumped right into Hidan. Just my luck...

"Watch where the fuck you're going, bitch." He spat at me as I bounced off him and back into the wall. He glared at me and folded his arms.

"Yea, well if you walked on the correct side of the hall I wouldn't have run into you. Doors open, people come out." I countered. Hidan narrowed his brow and his glare intensified.

"Why the fuck should I watch where I'm going? You're the one who fucking ran into me in the middle of the fucking hall, full tilt." He looked me over. "What the fuck has you in such a rush anyway?" He asked suspiciously and I could feel the redness slowly creep to my cheeks again.

"Nothing, asshole. Piss off." I ducked my head and tried to pass him again but he grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me back into the wall again.

"Nuh-uh." He tsked waving a finger at me with his free hand. "Something's up," He snickered, "I see your cheeks," He leaned in closer to me with that know-it-all smirk of his. "Are you, blushing?~" He burst out with a howl of laughter.

"Hidan, piss the fuck off already." I seethed as I attempted to free my arm from his grasp. 'Why are you awake?'

"Wait, wait!" He gasped, "Did that fucking little, retarded bitch do something in your sheets? Was he so afraid of the fucking storm that he pissed himself? Or," He raised his eyebrows and let my arm go as he went to hold his sides. "Did the little bitch get lucky last night?!" He bent over in laughter and I rolled my eyes as I, once again, tried to walk past. He was too quick though and grabbed my bedding from me. "Does this have evidence on it? Is that it? Did he fuck you?!" He shouted and he flung my bed sheets out across the hall, cackling. "Slut!"

"No, Hidan, you moron." I breathed out in irritation as I began picking my bedding back up, once more stuffing it into my laundry basket. "Unlike you," I gestured to the dried blood still clinging to him from his last mission,"I actually like being clean and sanitary." I pulled the last of my bedding from his hands and watched as his face fell from laughter and he looked down at his pants. "Tobi slept in these last night. Only him. Nothing happened. I always clean my bedding after he's stayed the night." I began to walk away again, feeling I explained more than should have been necessary.

"Well then, what the fuck was that blush for?" He yelled after me, obviously annoyed that he wasn't right about any of it. Though, back to my previous dilemma, had I really blushed so hard that Hidan took such quick notice? 

I made my way into the room with the wash tubs without additional incident. Hidan, luckily, hadn't followed me. He must have gotten bored with our encounter after I left and instead continued on his way. That isn't to say that he wouldn't be back at it later, bothering me with new speculations and questions, but that was something to worry about then, right now I had bedding to wash and hang. So I set my mind to the task at hand and soon fell into a thoughtless rhythm as I filled the wash tub and began to scrub.

After some time of peace, a sound in the doorway made me turn around, a small jolt of fear, or was it anticipation, starting my heart to race once more. Looking hesitantly over I saw that it was only Kakuzu with his own laundry. I nodded at him with a smile in greeting and then returned to my scrubbing, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I had one more pillowcase to clean and then I could hang my bedding to dry before hiding away in my room once more.

"What were you and Hidan yelling about this time?" Kakuzu asked out of the blue.

"Wha- Oh, you heard?" I asked, a little stunned by his sudden interest. Kakuzu rarely did anything that didn't benefit him, and asking me about an argument had no benefit at all.

"Yes, it woke me up." He replied as he filled the other tub with hot water.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." Kakuzu was the closest to an actual friend here in the Akatsuki, someone who was relatively normal compared to the rest. In a way, I could actually understand how his thought process worked which was why, though we got along so well compared to the others, he was the person I least wanted to discover my like for romance novels. I didn't need to know his thoughts about my desire to fall in love and be loved back.

"Hidan would have woken me eventually with some form of foolishness." He grunted as he knelt down to start scrubbing his clothes. I nodded to myself at this knowing it was true. "You have a bruise forming on your arm." He informed me.

I looked down at where Hidan had been gripping me and sure enough, the faint outline of a fresh bruise was just starting to come to the surface. I hadn't even processed how much force Hidan had been holding me with, I had just wanted to get away from him as fast as I could before anything embarrassing slipped out.

"Oh, thank you. I'll have to figure out how to get Hidan back then." I smiled at Kakuzu who just looked at me for a moment.

"Do you want me to kill him?" He asked. My one brow raised and I studied him in confusion.

"Kakuzu," I chuckled, "I don't think I'll ever have the type of money needed to ask you to find a way to kill Hidan," I replied as I pulled my pillowcase out of the soapy water and dipped it into the rinsing tub. 

"No charge." He responded and went back to his washing as well. "He's a pain in my ass too so this isn't a waste of time." I tilted my head in question as I drained my wash tub and began to rinse it. "I enjoy your company," He said after a moment, "and if Hidan makes it difficult for you to walk the halls he makes it difficult for you to come visit so then he's also annoying me." He didn't look up.

"Kakuzu, thank you." I smiled again, standing with my arms full of damp bedding. Kakuzu and I did get along very well, and often he would sit with me when there was nothing else to do, the two of us reading our own book. As mentioned earlier I was even allowed to visit him in his room where we would talk about the books he's looking for and an assortment of money topics. I never knew he appreciated my company this much. "I'm happy to hear you enjoy my company, as I also enjoy yours." I hugged my laundry basket a little closer as my mood brightened. "Hidan will cool it eventually. He was just picking on me about Tobi again." I began to walk towards the door which leads to our drying lines and Kakuzu looked up. "I was just being a tad emotional earlier and he decided to take advantage of it, that's all." He studied me for a moment and then turned back to his washing. "But, if it's alright, later we could devise a plan to at least shut him up for a while?" I offered. I received a response from over his shoulder as he scrubbed away. We would discuss it at a later time.

I walked to the drying lines and hung my bedding up, watching the water drip from it and splash against the stone floor for a moment before I finally decided to head back to my room. There was no Hidan in sight so the travel back was quiet, to which I was grateful for. Perhaps, with any luck, I would have no more run-ins with the guys today. I could maybe de-stress a little before I had Tobi begging for me to keep my promise.

My room was bright and warm with the sun shining in through my small window. I was one of the lucky few who had a room with a window, the others being Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Having our base built into the side of a mountain hill made it difficult for every room to have a window. The kitchen was the only other area that had one but it was across the hall. It was the largest of the five windows. 

I looked around, thankful to have natural light before I made my way to my bed in order to make it but stopped as I saw my bowl of soggy, uneaten cereal sitting on my desk. I groaned as I also looked over at my cold cup of tea. With an exasperated sighed I picked them both up. Once more to the kitchen I went.

As I walked down the halls towards the kitchen I realized that once again I did not know the time. The sun was still shining bright and hot through the window so it wasn't evening yet, but it was far from the morning as Hidan was wandering the halls and Kakuzu was awake doing his chores. 'I wonder who else will be moving around the base.' Will I be unlucky enough to run into Hidan again, or even Kisame... I don't think I could handle that right now. 

I turned into the kitchen and found Itachi pouring himself some tea. He pivoted his head slightly to look at me and then back as if I wasn't of any interest. This treatment stung the first couple times he had done it but with time I became accustomed to it, realizing that he did it to everyone, even sometimes to Kisame. 

I made my way to the kitchen sink. Though I did not want to upheave the day's peace any more than it had already been, I had to at least ask Itachi if he knew what I had done to gain this new distance from Kisame.

"Hey, Itachi," I began as I scrapped my soggy cereal into the compost bin. "Did I do something to anger Kisame?"

Itachi turned with his cup. "How would I know if you did or didn't?" He blew on his tea and took a sip, watching me close the bin and then face the sink.

"I don't know, you're his partner, and I know that doesn't mean you share everything with each other, but you know him better than the rest of us. I thought maybe he would have complained to you if something had pissed him off..." I lowered my gaze and began washing my bowl and cup.

"Weren't the two of you speaking last night?" He walked over to the table and sat down as I shrugged in response. "Did he say anything?"

"No, but he practically bolted out of the kitchen this morning when I came in to get myself breakfast." I could feel Itachi's eyes on my back as I talked. 

"It bothers you that much?" He sighed, obviously annoyed with me. "I'll ask him if you did anything." I turned around to look at him. "I'm not saying that I will tell you what his answer is, but the three of us have a mission tomorrow so if you can't even be in the same room we're going to have a problem." He closed his eyes and took another sip of his tea.

"Thank you, Itachi." I put my washed dishes away and went to exit the kitchen but stopped. "I wasn't informed about a mission, when do we leave?"

"Early morning." He opened his eyes again and looked at me. "So don't tire yourself out with Tobi." I nodded and then exited.

I had looked at the clock before leaving the kitchen, fatigue creeping up as I battled with the thought that it was barely past noon. I made my way back to my room so I could finish making my bed, hoping that the temptation to crash into it and fall sleep would pass. Today has already been a long day and it wasn't even close to being over yet.


	3. Ignorant Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey, just so there's no thinking I'm being sexist with the title, I wanna post that the Akatsuki are made up entirely of men aside from Konan and Reader who have only met once and hardly said anything to each other. Leader, (Pein), has also rarely spoken to Reader but does know a little more than the rest, maybe even more than Tobi. Just wanted to put this here and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Harsh language and Sexual Content ahead!~**

With my bed made and the rest of my room tidied up a bit more I flopped down on the freshly made mattress and pillows. The sunlight had warmed the mattress while it was bare so there was heat rising up through the blankets. The warmth felt good on my tense back. Stress was already starting to dissipate and I had now begun to fall asleep when a knock came at my door. Grudgingly I stood up and went to see who it was.

As I opened the door I was greeted by the unwanted sight of Hidan. He grinned smugly at me as his topless torso leaned against my doorway. By the looks of it, he had finally gone and cleaned himself up, his hair still wet from the shower and his pants with no dried blood. I glowered at him and folded my arms across my chest in annoyance. This only made his grin widen.

"What do you want, Hidan?" I questioned in an uncaring way. 

"You." He simply responded and made his way into my room.

I took a step back as he advanced. "What the actual fuck, Hidan? Get out!" My voice raised in volume and I pointed to the open door. Hidan pouted for a moment before smiling and walking back, only to shut and lock the handle. In one motion he pulled me forward, spun us around and then pinned me to the door. "Hidan!" I tried to kick him but he moved too quickly, blocking my strike and shifting his feet to the sides. My legs were now held apart by his own, spread wide. He forced himself up against me and pushed his pelvis into mine, softly grinding.

"Now, now ___," He bent forwards and went in for my neck. My eyes widened and I quickly I bashed my forehead against his. "Ow, you fucking bitch!" He yelled, taking one hand from my wrists to rub the impact site. I tried again to escape his grasp but recovering he quickly pinned me once more, wrists now held above my head. "Not so fast you fucking little tease." He all but growled, face too close to mine for comfort.

"Hidan, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I tried again. He let his frustrated expression drop and looked at me for a moment, confused, but then his brows pulled together in deeper anger.

"What the fuck do you mean, what am I doing? You were sending me fucking signals earlier! I just decided to take action before you changed your fucking mind." I looked at him with disbelief. Had he thought I was flirting with him back in the hall?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stared at him as he studied me.

"You were fucking blushing at me!" He yelled as he backed up a little more, releasing my wrists. He pointed at me and then himself. "You blushed beet red right after you bumped into me!"

I sighed, exasperated as I felt my cheeks heat up again. "Hidan, you are such a narcissist." I breathed out, eyes closed as I tried to contain myself. I rubbed at my temples, trying to ward off an oncoming migraine.

"You're doing it again! I fucking turn you on, don't I?" He leaned forward again but didn't step towards me this time. "You can't hide it, you have the fucking hots for me!" I grumbled.

"No, Hidan, not for you. Not for Tobi. Not for anyone I would ever tell you about." I seethed as I unlocked my door and opened it. "Now, get out before I yell for Kakuzu." Yes, I was about to take my miserly friend's offer.

Hidan almost choked. "You're going to fucking call Kakuzu to come get rid of me for you?" He paused, face twisting as he tried to comprehend what I had just said, then his brows went up, "What price is he asking for?" He almost genuinely sounded interested in what he was worth to Kakuzu.

"He told me this would be a free service." At that Hidan lost what colour he had, pulling his arms up in defence against an unseen attack, eyes widening and jaw hanging open. Then his face contorted into severe agitation, brow twitching and face going red. 

"What the fuck?! I'm going to kill him!" The Jashinist screamed, fists clenched, shaking in rage before storming out of my room. I could hear his shouting as he stomped down the halls in search of Kakuzu. 

'Why is today filled with so much drama?' I exhaled heavily, closing my door.

I went and laid back down on my bed as I heard harsh noises come from out in the hall somewhere. Hidan apparently found Kakuzu and their argument in no time had gotten physical. I exhaled heavily as something crashed passed my door and I heard Hidan screaming in a pure fit of rage. Being inside the base today was chalking up to be nothing but a bad idea. I needed to get out.

Finding a safe lull in the battle outside my door I made a dash for the base entrance. On my way, I saw Itachi's door ajar but decided to press on knowing full well that any sort of intrusion would be a warrant for use of his Genjutsu. Instead, I rushed down the hall, hearing the angry voices become louder, and then I slipped out the bases secret entrance. As I left I heard one more loud crash and then Hidan started screaming for someone to get away from him. Apparently, they had irritated Itachi long enough because soon his name was being screamed along with other various curses and an apologie, and then silence. Hidan was now most likely caught in a Genjutsu and I just hoped that Kakuzu was alright.

Outside in the fresh air, I felt like I could breathe again. Though the sun had been hot all day, drying the moisture away, I could still smell the freshness of the nights long, hard rainfall. The grass was soft under my steps and the wind which brought up the sweet earthy smell was also quite pleasant in the humid air. I looked up to find where the sun was and determined it was now late in the afternoon though still too soon to watch the sky change. 

I sat down under a tree and watched the branches above me sway in the breeze and listened to the leaves rustle and birds chirp. The sounds of nature were soothing, a tranquillity washed over me. My eyes had started to droop shut when I felt a small weight land on my leg. Looking down I saw that it was a little messenger bird from Tobi. I took the tiny scroll and gave the bird a stroke along its head before it flew away. Reading what he had written me I let out another sigh. He wouldn't be coming back tonight. This meant I probably wouldn't be seeing him until I got back from my own mission. It also meant I wouldn't have to wait up or worry about him busting into my room when he got back. The corners of my mouth turned upwards and I closed my eyes once more. Maybe tonight will be peaceful?

A chill ran itself along my body and I started to shake before I opened my eyes. It had gotten dark out, the warmth of the sun gone and a cold breeze blowing in my face. I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my arms as I shivered before making my way to my feet. I had been out for at least four hours by how high the moon was above the trees. My fingers and toes tingled against the cold and I could see steam rising off of boulders as they cooled in the night air. It was time to head inside before I caught a cold.

Still shivering as I entered the base I decided I should go for another shower, wash off the dirt from today's chores and thaw myself before curling up under my covers. I made my way down the hall in silence to my room. It was almost eerily quiet compared to earlier but I was more thankful than unnerved. I gathered my nightgown, towel, and brush and then started on my way towards the bathhouse.

Once again steam filled the showers in a dense fog which spilled out into the empty halls. The hot water burning my skin as it washed the chill from my body and warmed me. I breathed in the steam and then exhaled, my stress seeming to vanish more and more with each breath. I fell into a peaceful state as I ran my hands over my body, massaging sore muscles and bringing pleasure. I was the only one awake in the base once again as my hands began to explore more sensitive areas, pinching and rubbing. 'Would they hear if I just let myself go?' I paused to think as I gently rubbed circles against my clitoris. 'Yes, they would.' Soft moans wouldn't travel too far, but the louder ones would echo out of the bathhouse and down the stone hallways. I sighed and stuck a finger inside, pumping slowly as my free hand massaged my breast, pinching and twisting its erect nipple, enticing a soft moan. 

Now two fingers pumped, curling as they reached their maximum depth. Not deep enough, but I could reach my G-Spot which made the lack of depth all the more tolerable. I held back another moan, whimpering as I stuck a third finger in and began to pick up the pace. I reached as far inside as I could, now both hands ushering on my climax from down below. The gentle circles that had begun on my clit had now turned into a sloppy friction of rubbing as my other hands three fingers pumped and spread and curled inside of me. I bit my lip as my abdomen began to tighten, the feeling of pleasure building to a breaking point. 

In a gasp I released, knees shaking and legs failing as I held my hands in place, letting the feeling of ecstasy pulse through my core and wash in waves over my body. I knelt to the ground and slowly removed my fingers, panting in the steam and letting my body regain some form of control against the spasms of my release. Within a few moments, I had come far enough down from my high to begin washing away my juices that soaked my fingers and thighs, twitching as I washed the folds and lips between my legs. I will sleep deeply tonight.

I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around myself, stepping out into the changing area. After drying off my body I wrapped the towel around my head letting it pull the majority of the water from my hair. Then I made my way over to my nightgown. It had been hanging against the wall and I realized as I ran my hand over the material that is was now damp. I smiled to myself and pulled it on anyway. I would not be wearing it as I slept, it was just to be worn so I could make my way down the halls and back to my room.

Pulling the towel off my head I brushed my hair out before leaving the bathhouse, steam swirling behind me as I walked out the open doorway. The hall was dark and quiet as I made my way back to my room; very peaceful, very strange. I made a stop in the laundry room to gather my now dry bedding from the lines so they weren't left there while I was gone on the mission. Leaving them there would just annoy the others and offer an open invitation to tamper with them. 

I entered my room and dumped the clean bedding on my bed to be folded. I pulled my towel from around my neck and tossed it into my now empty basket which I had pushed into the corner by the closet. I tossed the brush onto my chair and before folding my clean bedding. Once they were folded and put away in the closet I stripped off the damp nightgown and tossed it into the basket as well. I pulled my covers down and slipped my nude body in between the cool sheets, shivering slightly before the heat that was radiating off of my body from the shower warmed them to the perfect temperature. I hummed a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. I would be well rested for tomorrows mission.

*

Morning came and even though I had been the last, as far as I knew, to fall asleep I was the first awake and in the kitchen. I had already gotten dressed, donning my Akatsuki cloak, netting, wraps and weapon pouches. I had brushed my hair and put it up, used my scentless deodorant and done a few other small non-essentials to my face, like eye-liner. The sun was not yet up but it was a new day. After a refreshing night, I decided I would try again for a full breakfast and a hot cup of tea. It would most likely be a few days before I got another decent meal so I was going to make the most out of this one. No one to put me in a damper mood this time as I made my way down the empty halls.

As I brewed my tea I made my eggs and pancakes along with a side bowl of fruit. When I had finished cooking and before sitting down I quickly washed up the pans I had used in case anyone came in to use them while I ate. After placing them back in their proper places I sat down at the table and began to dig in. I had already eaten a decent amount when Itachi and Kisame entered. Kisame looked at me and my meal and then grinned as though yesterday hadn't happened. Itachi must have talked to him already.

Opening the fridge he ducked his head down and began to rummage around for a moment before pulling sausage and eggs out. Itachi began to boil water for his own tea and pulled the pans I had just washed out for Kisame. They began making their own breakfast; sausage, eggs, and toast with tea and juice. It was kind of amusing to witness these two feared Akatsuki members working so well together in a kitchen, not once bumping into each other as they made their way around, cooking their own meals. I pondered for a moment what they would be like if the Akatsuki fell apart. Would they stay working together or part ways? Open a restaurant? I nearly laughed out loud at the thought, choking a little on my mouthful of pancake. Kisame looked at me questioningly and I just swallowed hard, focusing back on my meal.

I had finished eating and was now washing my dishes by the time the two men sat down to eat. Itachi stayed quiet, sipping his tea and eating his egg while Kisame began asking questions about the mission, to which Itachi merely, as I presumed, stared at him in displeasure. Had Kisame not been told about the mission either? 

"We will be gone at least three days." He began in between sips of his tea. "Our mission is simple." Kisame's expression changed from amusement to boredom, his smile fading to a neutral frown.

"Do we at least get to kill people?" He asked taking a bit out of his toast, looking eagerly at Itachi, waiting for the answer.

"There will most likely be resistance against us as the scrolls we are being sent to gather are very rare and hold many forms of Forbidden Jutsu." Kisame smiled wide again as he now took a bite of sausage. I placed my clean dishes in their respective places and leaned against the counter, listening to the details. "We leave in an hour," Itachi continued. "So finish eating and make sure you have everything you need. We won't be going through any villages." I knew he was mostly talking to me now. 

One of my earlier missions, which I have yet to live down, I had forgotten a few essentials for the travel. I was travelling with Kakuzu and Hidan on a bounty mission so at least I was with someone who had money I could borrow, though I had to pay it back with interest. Kakuzu wasn't very impressed as we had to buy me a new set of kunai and shuriken. How I had managed to forget those is beyond me, the pouch usually sitting heavy on my thigh.

Kisame grinned wider as he caught what Itachi was saying though he didn't make a show to glance at me. I nodded my understanding and then left the kitchen to the men, trying to ignore Kisame's amusement. As I made my way back to my room in order to finish gathering all I would need for the mission I saw Kakuzu. He nodded a greeting at me as we passed and I could tell he wasn't angry about having to get physical with Hidan yesterday. He actually meant he would fight Hidan if he kept bothering me. Kakuzu really was a sweetheart after all. I smiled brightly in return and kept walking, mood uplifted a little bit more.

Back in my room, I smiled, grabbing my rucksack from under my bed. I pondered how long Hidan would leave me alone now. I also wondered who had really won the fight, though I know as I left the base Hidan was screaming Itachi's name, but between the immortals. I really hoped Kakuzu hadn't gotten into a fight with the Uchiha as well, that's all I'll need is him coming back up to me and informing me the deal didn't include Itachi so now I owe him. 

I began filling my bag, checking my list over and over, one checkmark after the next so as to not forget anything. I was not looking forward to embarrassing myself in front of Itachi and Kisame. Grabbing a small purse I filled it with money and then stuck it in a secure pouch on my hip. Looking in my body mirror and double checking everything was tied or strapped in place I was finally ready to go. Giving one last look around my room, tucking my romance novel into its hiding place, I walked out and shut my door.

I met my two partners just outside the base. I was the first outside and I stood there happily taking in the peace of the morning, breathing in the fresh air as the sun began to light up the sky and land. Soon enough my partners came wandering outside into the morning light to join me. Itachi, still without expression as he stopped to look around at our peaceful surroundings. I had a feeling he actually enjoyed mornings like this. Kisame, coming to a stop behind Itachi once again bore his large, toothy grin, which I had come to find so endearing about him, as he looked towards the rising sun. I smiled at the two before turning away from the base, waiting for Itachi to take the lead. 

Within no time we were walking on a narrow path towards our destination, weaving through the trees as we made our way to the main road. I had fallen into line behind the two men, travelling a few paces back. This gave me the opportunity to look around at the sights while we walked along with giving me a hearing advantage for anything coming up behind us. It also, I acknowledged in slight embarrassment, gave me the opportunity to look at Kisame from behind, watching how he stepped and swayed in his good mood as he followed just behind Itachi's side. I smiled and looked up at a group of birds flying overhead, watching them swoop this way and that with each other before I noticed I now had a walking partner. Looking over to my side and found that Kisame had fallen back from Itachi and took pace beside me. My eyes darted away almost as fast as they had looked at his large form by my side. Focusing back up on the birds playing tag in the air I hoped I hadn't looked like a fool as I quickly averted my eyes.

"Why are you always walking at the back of the group?" He asked all of a sudden. I glanced over and he was still grinning down at me. Damn, he was tall.

Looking back towards Itachi and the road ahead of us, slower than when I looked up at the birds, I thought for a moment before responding, wondering why he was so curious all of a sudden. "I just like it back here, it gives me time to take in everything." I then glanced behind us. "Also gives me the opportunity to be the first to take on any opponent who's trying to sneak up on us." I smiled viscously in a challenge to the empty path behind us. Kisame chuckled and looked at the emptiness as well.

"Well, I can't promise that you'll be the first to draw blood, even if you're walking back here." He turned back to me and my eyes hit the ground as we walked. I could see him tilt his head and frown out of the corner of my eye. "I know I'm not very good looking, but I wasn't aware you really couldn't stand to look at me." He voiced rather curtly, narrowing his brows before he began to walk ahead.

"It's not that, you asshole." I found myself saying before thinking. He slowed and turned his head to look back at me questioningly. My steps hesitated for a moment before I continued. "You're the one who glares at me every time I look at you." I huffed, finding some courage and stared him right in the eyes. "I was just trying to be respectful and not piss you off." Kisame stopped walking altogether now but I kept going, eyes now fixed on Itachi as I passed by. I could feel Kisame watch me as I walked away. I was really hoping today would be a decent day, no quarrels between partners but it looks like that isn't going to happen.

After a minute or two I heard Kisame start to walk again. He kept a few paces behind me as I tried to fall back into place just behind Itachi, who had all but left us behind. It was like he had sped up for a moment, trying to get away from the childish squabbling behind him. I stared at Itachi's back and glared daggers, eyes fixed dead centre in hopes that he would turn around so I could give him the 'What the fuck?' expression. I knew full well that he had been listening to our conversation. He just kept walking.

Then we turned off the narrow pathway and onto a more open roadway. I picked up the pace, trying to catch up to Itachi and take a spot beside him. Kisame also picked up the pace by the sounds of it, wanting to either catch up to Itachi before me or perhaps, with luck, try talking to me again. I didn't want to have upset him.

Kisame was almost at Itachi's other side when there came a sound from behind. The three of us pulled off to the side, ready to duck into the bush if whoever the travellers were looked like they might be hostile. Though both Kisame and I were ready for a bloodshed, as usual, Itachi wasn't going to have it. He had called out to us just as we turned onto the road, warning that if we got into a confrontation of any kind it would only alert others to our presence. We were to wait until the travellers passed by, no matter who it was. Kisame had grumbled a little before accepting and I just nodded. So now we stood at the ready, waiting. When we saw it was only a small, loaded wagon being pulled by an old man we relaxed. The old man nodded at us as he passed, thanking us for letting him get through as he rushed to his destination, wagon shaking as he trotted off down the road. I smiled, thinking of my own grandfather; always in a rush.

Once again we were on the move, walking along the road like there was nowhere, in particular, we had to be. Itachi, unless it was absolutely necessary, didn't move at a pace above a leisurely stroll. He found it pointless to waste energy on something we could complete at any time. This mission could be done in a day if we ran the whole distance and just cut down anyone who tried to stop us. We would finish the mission and then be given us the opportunity to take another right away or to just chill. I've started to think that Itachi actually likes these walks away from the base, though. Kisame is loyal enough not to complain about our pace that often and being the new member I just follow the lead. Aside from the awkwardness, a one day mission stretched into three days was fine with me.

We hadn't been walking that long after the old man passed when my stomach growled. I looked down with an expression of annoyance, mentally scolding my stomach and telling it to hush. If the guys weren't hungry then I shouldn't be, but I did look up towards the sky in search of the sun wondering why my tummy was gurgling; it was past noon. Having heard nothing from the others about being hungry I decided to just continue without complaint, hoping the noises would cease. That's when Itachi called Kisame's attention, who was now walking at the Uchiha's side. He had taken his place back beside his partner after the old man and his cart passed. Without another word, Kisame turned his head to look at me and grinned.

"Hungry?" He teased. I glared back at him, nearly bumping into Itachi who had now stopped walking. He too turned to look at me and my cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I'm fine," I stated, keeping eye contact with Itachi, trying my best to convince him with a hard stare that I was serious. He turned and started walking again. I breathed out and began to move again as well. Kisame hung back a moment, waiting until I walked passed so he could begin to walk beside me. 

"If your stomach calls attention to us-" I stopped dead, swung my pack around and pulled out a snack bar. Swinging my pack back around into place I unwrapped it.

"There," I huffed, "You won't have to worry about my stomach getting us caught on this "dangerous" walk." I took a bite, eyes narrowed at Kisame's. He grinned wider and I felt a tingle along my spine; annoyance or thrill? I turned and walked away at a quick pace, trying to catch up with Itachi, again. "Make up your mind," I said over my shoulder. "Are you pissed off or just an asshole?" That didn't seem to offend him but instead made him lightly chuckle. I rolled my eyes as I turned back around, taking another bite of my snack bar. 'Right, asshole it is then.' I decided.

The walk had been uneventful save for the rushed old man. My feet were starting to tire and it was now dark out. Thankfully, Itachi had decided we would make camp. He walked us into the forest a little way, finding a small clearing and informed us this was where we would make camp. Gratefully, I began a fire, grabbing twigs and logs, making a pile in the centre of the clearing. Itachi walked a parameter to set up traps, either to catch intruders in a Genjutsu or to alert us of their presence so we could deal with them personally. Kisame pulled some food out of his sack before unrolling his sleeping bag and then moved over to do the same for Itachi. I tossed my pack to the opposite side of the fire, away from his and Itachi's. I grabbed my sleeping bag and unrolled it before pulling out a cooking pot and a water jug. Pouring water into the pot and hanging it above the fire I decided to start making dinner. When Itachi came back he gathered the food from Kisame and brought it to me, leaving Kisame looking a little put-out, but the blue shark-man just shrugged with a smile after.

"We'll make a stew, I guess," I said as I took the objects from Itachi, watching him walk over to set up his own sleeping area before I turned my focus back to the boiling water.

"You seem like you know what you're doing," Kisame said walking over to watch me as I mindlessly chopped and tossed vegetables into the bubbling water along with chunks of meat. He knelt down and looked into the pot curiously and I raised an eyebrow.

"Back off," I scorned. "You'll get some when it's done." Kisame nearly fell over as I pushed at him. He glared at me a moment before giving a small laugh.

"Alright, alright." He said, raising his hands in defence. I stirred the ingredients of the pot and added some herbs I had brought. "How'd you learn to cook so well?" He questioned as he sat cross-legged beside me, just out of arms reach. "It smells good."

My focus remained on the stew as I responded. "I lived on my own for some time before Tobi and I bumped into each other, well, until Tobi ran into me." I poked at a piece of potato and smiled softly but it faded some when I saw that it looked like Kisame was expecting more. I continued, "I had a younger brother before then. It was just the two of us on the edge of the forest." I pulled up a piece of meat and inspected it. "So, instead of accidentally poisoning the both of us with incorrectly prepared meals or spending money we didn't have to receive delivery in the forest, I learned how to cook." Kisame's smile seemed to soften as studied me.

"Since when do you have a brother?" He asked as his grin now overtook the smile. I looked at him with a stone face before pulling bowls out of my pack.

"No one has bothered to ask me anything about myself, so I don't understand why you all get so confused when there's something to me you never knew." I pulled the pot off the fire and began spooning the stew into the bowls. "I'm not afraid of storms, I had a younger brother, I'm not interested in Tobi," I sighed and handed Kisame a bowl before standing to bring Itachi his. Without looking at either man I made my way back to my own spot. Sitting down I looked over at Kisame for a moment, his brows were raised and pulled together in an apologetic look. I sighed again, for some reason irritated at his reaction. "From what I've gathered so far," I continued as I pulled my bowl close to myself and stared into its contents, "You all have these theories about me but have yet to check if they're accurate. You're doing nothing but making fools of yourselves." I began to eat, trying my hardest not to look at Kisame who still had his bowl in his lap. I didn't want to know if I had somehow hurt his feelings. None of them cared if they hurt mine. Except for Tobi, but that's Tobi.

We ate in silence, only the sound of the trees and crackling fire breaking the quiet. When we were all done eating Kisame got up and collected our empty bowls and spoons. I didn't look up at him but instead just raised my dishes for collection as he came near. When he retreated to the nearby stream to wash the dishes I crawled into my sleeping bag and zipped it up to my nose.

There was now a tension between Kisame and myself and I was too fatigued to figure out what to do next. All I knew was that I didn't want to look at either of them right now. I could feel a slightly aggravated vibe coming from Itachi's direction and knew he was upset that we were at odds once more. I rolled over away from the fire and closed my eyes. I could already tell I wasn't going to get much rest tonight, my mind refusing to still as it replayed all the events from today.

After some time I could hear Itachi moving around. By what I could tell he had gotten up and was now putting out the fire. I heard Kisame return, making his way over to my pack to put away the now cleaned dishes. He then began to make his way over to his area but stopped, pausing as if in thought before I heard both of them move off into the forest some distance. Questioningly I strained to hear what they were talking about, finding it odd that they would just move off together like that, though for all I knew they had just gone out to take a piss before turning in for the night.

I don't know how long they were gone, the muffled sounds coming through the trees and bushes, but it mustn't have been too long as I could still smell the smoke from the doused fire by the time the returned. I heard them climb into their sleeping bags and nothing more was said. In no time their breathing evened out and they were asleep. I laid in my sleeping bag, eyes closed. Sleep still refused to overcome me no matter how hard I willed it. With no other option, I decided to fake it until morning, laying there listening to the sounds of the forest and my comrades breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Could Hidan actually be interested in Reader, or is he just being a narcissistic perve? And what about Kakuzu? Also, what do you think Kisame told Itachi earlier and what have they been talking about now? I'd love to know your thoughts! Until next time!~


	4. Too Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey, warning: Violence, blood/gore in this chapter! I do apologize beforehand, I haven't written a lot of action before so it might sound rushed. Let me know what you think!~**

It was an odd dream, one where the events which played out felt like they had been going on for hours though you could swear you had just fallen asleep. In it, I was wandering through Akatsuki hideout, (the one we're all living in right now), searching for someone. I didn't know why I was doing this and I couldn't figure out who I was searching for either. All the members, as I passed them in the hallways, were only dark, shadowy figures of roughly the same size, each wearing the Akatsuki cloak. None of them, it seemed, were who I was looking for. Doing a head count as I made my way through I discovered we were missing two members. Could it be Pein and Konan who were absent from this hideout or two of the members out on a mission right now? The dream made no sense.

As I began to walk the base in the opposite direction I heard Kisame's voice. I stopped in the halls and looked around but none of the cloaks had changed their routine. 'Could I be looking for him?' I stood, confused until I heard it again. Suddenly a blinding light radiated from all directions, consuming the base. The hall I was standing in had begun to shake and crack as the light made its way towards me, and then the dream fell apart. A light flooded my eyes as I realized it was my real body being shaken awake. Instinctively my fist went out and I struck blindly at something with all my might. I rolled out of my sleeping bag and looked around as my eyes adjusted, ready to fight whoever had been grabbing at me. Instead of an enemy though I saw Kisame sitting on the ground a few feet away rubbing at his jaw. Itachi was standing a little ways past the fire pit looking at the two of us, already packed and ready to go. I felt woozy as I realized what I had just done.

"Damn, you got one solid left hook," Kisame said as he continued to tenderly rub his jaw. I looked at him, eyes wide in shock, sweat starting to drip down the sides of my face, unsure of how to respond.

"If you two are done fooling around we should head out," Itachi said, turning and starting the walk back towards the road.

Kisame stood up and grabbed his rucksack, grinning and moving his jaw around. "I guess anyone who decides they can surprise you in your sleep won't be making it too far." He said as he walked over, offering his hand for me to take. I stared in disbelief at his outstretched hand and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, right. Sorry." I babbled, taking his hand and standing up. Then realizing like a fool I still had things to pick up I said, "I'll catch up," and then knelt back down to collect my things. As I looked around my area I discovered that only my sleeping bag was in need of collecting, the pot and dishes had already been put back into my bag last night. Kisame shrugged, wincing as he went to grin and then walked away. I quickly rolled my sleeping bag and attach it to my rucksack. 

Swinging the bag over my shoulder I stood up. Looking around at the cleared space I decided that having the two men walk ahead was a good thing. My bladder was full and in need of release before I could continue the mission and it was always weird going when the men were close by. Since the men were now a ways off I ducked into the bushes behind a large tree and pulled my bottoms down. After a moment the pressure faded away and a feeling of bliss took its place, now this wouldn't be an issue once we reach our destination. I cleaned off and covered what I had done so animals or other trackers didn't find it before I started walking at a quick pace through the knee-high grass, my two partners not too far ahead in the trees and bush.

I was still a little dazed from earlier, pulled so suddenly from that dream that it felt like I still walked one. I looked at my surroundings as we once again started walking the road, the feeling of reality starting to come back as I listened to the sounds around me. In the dream, there had been no sound so the difference was enough to prove I was awake. Ultimately, my eyes made their way to my front where the two men walked. I looked at Kisame's back and cringed. I had hit him, I had knocked him right down with my fist, which now tingled slightly along the knuckles. What the hell was I going to do, and more importantly, what was he going to do to get back at me? 'No, wait, that isn't the way Kisame handles situations like this, that's more like Hidan and Deidara, sometimes Tobi and Zetsu.' I was arguing, reasoning with myself that I would be safe. 'Kisame had laughed, sort of, and offered me assistance getting up. He wouldn't hit me back out of the blue, would he? Damn it.' My head was starting to hurt now and I felt like I needed to watch my back. I did not want to make any mistakes for the remainder of the mission.

We walked for another hour or so before parting ways with the road and starting down another small path. We walked single file through the trees and bush, Kisame and then myself following Itachi's lead. We were getting close to the target destination so we had begun to take more notice of our surroundings, watching carefully for any signs of traps or hidden Shinobi in the shadows and high shrubbery. Soon enough and without incident, we reached our destination. Crouching just within the trees on top of a hill we examined the little walled-off village. It sat in the valley of the surrounding hills and had little to no signs of a defence force. You could view right into the village centre if you stood on the highest hill and if you climbed up any of the trees you would be able to see everything within the village.

"Itachi, why would such supposedly powerful and Forbidden Jutsu be as unguarded as this?" I inquired, making my way through the bush directly to his side. 

Glancing from the village to Itachi and I, Kisame offered, "Perhaps they think that by displaying a sign of vulnerability raiders will believe they have nothing of importance hidden within their walls?" He looked back to the village and chuckled darkly.

"That's exactly what they're doing," Itachi affirmed, "which just makes it all the easier for us to walk in and take what they have." He began to slowly move down the hillside towards the village wall, taking his time so no one heard the rustling. There was an opening in the number of guards near the gate, making it easier to just go through the entrance rather than climb over a wall. Once Kisame and I caught up and stood on either side of the gates Itachi knocked. A looking slot opened and a guard's eyes appeared; that's all Itachi needed in order to put the man under his Genjutsu, the guard hadn't even had the chance to ask what he wanted. The gate swung open and Itachi nodded at both Kisame and me. This was too easy.

We moved into the shadows of the buildings, the bright sun making an excellent contrast of shadows, dark enough for us to hide within and not be easily seen. The guard, still under the Genjutsu, closed the gate and stood at attention like he had before we approached. In complete silence, we snuck passed a small group of villagers who walked and chatted amidst each other, oblivious to their surroundings. We made our way through the village towards the Temple at the far side where the highest and most guarded section of the wall stood, where we believed the scrolls to be. Guards who walked past hardly noticed our presence and if they stopped it was only to move on with a shrug. 'Fools.' I laughed inwardly.

When we finally reached the Temple Itachi was the first up the stairs and through the large archway doors. On the inside, he had captured one of the villagers, who had been visiting the Temple and was now on his way out, in his Genjutsu. Instead of letting him leave the Temple into the sight of those who know him Itachi had him sit on a bench in prayer. Should he have left and acted in a way that was abnormal to his friends and family we would surely be found out, and although Kisame and I were itching to fight, Itachi wanted this done quietly. 

After looking around for any more villagers in the Temple who could become aware of our presence and then placing them in a Genjutsu, we decided it was time to make our way towards the Temple Library. With no luck finding the Scrolls whereabouts in the main area we moved on, entering through a doorway which leads to a hall. The path to our destination was clear the rest of the way, no traps set and no more people wandering around. We made it inside the Library without any added hinderances. Now, to start searching for clues as to where these Forbidden Jutsu scrolls would be.

Itachi walked silently as he scanned shelf by shelf with his Sharingan, taking in every detail of what each scroll was. Kisame and I split and began pulling scroll by scroll from the shelves to look at, scanning the tables full of books and scrolls before moving on again. Kisame started on the top of the shelves and I started on the bottom, our height differences working well in this scenario. Though there were plenty of interesting scrolls to look at so far none of them were what we came for.

Before we had finished searching the second half of the room a group of around a dozen hooded Caretakers entered the Library, their presence nearly undetected until they entered through the doorway. We hid in the rafters of the Temple above the Library just in time as the group came our way, now walking under us. They hadn't even noticed that there were some books and scrolls out of place which we had yet to put back, instead they continued on their way through the maze of shelving without pause. In a few minutes, they had reached a seemingly dead end, huddling around one section of a stone wall. One of them stepped forward and pushed a few stones in a pattern and a hidden door presented itself to them, sliding open.

Exchanging looks with each other, Itachi, Kisame and I held back until the group of Caretakers had vanished and the door had seal itself once again. When we felt that no one else would be coming into the Library to hinder our objective we jumped down from the rafters towards to the door. Itachi input the same stone pattern we had witnessed the group of Caretakers use. Even though he didn't display any fatigue I had a feeling Itachi was going to be very tired by the end of this mission with how much he was using his Sharingan. As I studied my comrade the door slid open with a hiss, revealing a long spiral corridor heading downwards. 'Of course, an underground vault. That makes sense.' I rolled my eyes at the foreseeable turn of events.

We descended the gloomily lit corridor, down, down a spiral staircase. The entirety of the stairs, walls and ceiling were made of the same darkly coloured stone. They blended together causing an illusion, making it hard to identify the next step when watching your feet. I stumbled, catching myself against the wall before tumbling down. Kisame turned and smirked at me before he too nearly lost his footing, just catching his balance. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him before grinning and continuing. Itachi stopped and turned, glaring at our childish antics, his brows pulling together ever so slightly before turning back and continuing on his way. Kisame and I paid closer attention to what we were doing following that. 

After what could have possibly been five full circles, which in all honesty had started making me feel sick, we reached the bottom where another door stood. This door looked like a regular wooden door, the only difference between it and the ones of a house were the markings and images engraved into the wood in gold. This, indeed, was the Temples secret vault entrance, undoubtedly filled with many precious items, such as the Forbidden Jutsu Scrolls.

After making sure the door itself had no traps built into it Kisame slowly pushed the door open. I peered into the room through the slit opening and studied its contents. The room, round in build with a dome roof, was lit by torches every few meters along the walls as well as on the dozens of pillars throughout the walkways. Many shelving units stood against the walls between torches and more of them in a circular placement pattern towards the centre. There were at least, including the ones along the walls, five large rings of shelving units. This Temple was packed with all sorts of information.

I gave the all clear to Itachi and Kisame having not spotted anyone near our position nor any other traps that would give us away. By the looks of it, all the Caretakers had gone to the centre of the room. From this position, I could just make out an altar on which books, scrolls and other items sat atop. The Caretakers stood in a circular group around the altar showing no indication they knew we were here. We had the element of surprise it seemed.

Itachi moved forwards first, signalling for Kisame and myself to hang back for the time being. We watched from one of the few shadowy places the torches left as he slowly approached the group in the centre, taking care as to not startle them before it was time. Finally, just a few feet away he called out to them. With a quick turn of their heads, they all looked towards his direction. This was the part where they should all be falling under Itachi's Genjutsu and freezing in place, but it wasn't until they looked towards him and pulled down their hoods so that we could see their faces that we realized they were blind, every single one of them. 

"We can sense your chakra, all three of you, so come out, announce yourselves!" One shouted as he commenced in the making hand signs. 

As the others began to mimic the hand signals, chakra building around them in a swirl of blue, Kisame and Itachi went to work, myself following close behind. Kisame swung Samehada at the nearest Caretakers, knocking them back and sending them crashing into the wall with a sickening thud, blood splashing as their fronts were torn by Samehada's scales and their heads cracked against the stone. They fell to the floor in a lump, screaming and crying in pain as they tried once more to stand and defend themselves. Kisame ran up and hit them again, their internals being torn outwards by the scales of his sword. With a sadistic grin, he left them in their agony and went for the next few.

Itachi had pulled his kunai, stabbing those who got in his way as he went to the altar in the centre of the room. Without the use of his Sharingan to subdue the enemy he was forced to resort to physical confrontation. He moved so quickly I couldn't tell if his strikes were fatal or not, but it really didn't matter because Kisame ran up and struck those still standing with Samehada as he passed by, knocking them across the chamber and into shelves and torches. Some of the Caretakers caught on fire and Kisame turned and used his Water Style Jutsu to douse the flame before it caught the old books and scrolls. 

I threw shuriken and kunai, impaling and slicing open each member as I ran past, their bodies swaying a moment before finally hitting the ground as my ninja tools stuck out of their heads, throats and chests. I still wasn't all too great with battling unknown opponents but I knew where to strike with a killing blow. Charging forward I buried a kunai in whom I thought to be the Lead Caretakers chest. His robes were more intricate and he had hung back a ways away, still trying to make hand signs to save himself and what he had been charged to guard. He nearly completed his Jutsu when I drove my kunai into his heart. Gasping sharply he inhaled one last breath before the blood began to fill his lungs. Now choking and spewing blood from his mouth in a vicious cough, eyes going wide before shutting tight, face scrunching, he fell to his knees. 

Kisame pulled back and grabbed hold of the last Caretaker who had tried to escape, his screams echoing through the chamber as Kisame ripped his arms out of their sockets and tossed them to the side with an amused chuckle. Shock kicked in before death for this man as his face paled and he slumped to the floor, blood pooling out from his sides. Almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Our battle won; the bodies of the Caretakers scattered in bloody, burned and soaked lumps across the floor between us and the door they had unknowingly lead us to. Now we could collect the scrolls and finish the mission.

Kisame and I, covered in more blood than Itachi, walked to his side in silence, grinning ear to ear, our bloodlust sated for the time being. Itachi had already scanned all the scrolls and found the ones we were looking for while Kisame and I had defeated the last of the Caretakers. After he packed the scrolls away into his rucksack and swung it over his shoulder he turned to us, making eye contact before walking back to the entrance of the chamber. Kisame, blood splattered across his face, turned to me, sharp teeth on display and winked. With a chuckle he walked after Itachi, swinging Samehada onto his back as he passed the bodies.

In temptation, I looked back at the altar and studied the objects. There were many strange books and other items that looked of value spread out across its surface. It was not part of the mission but an idea had presented itself as I looked the articles over. I stuffed the most valuable looking item into my rucksack along with two of the strangest looking books I could see before I spun around and took off at a sprint to catch up with my partners. I smiled wide to myself as I raced up the stairs. 'I'll give these to Kakuzu as a thank you for dealing with Hidan the other night. Even though he said this was a free service I still feel as if I owe him some form of an appreciation.' 

We reached the outside of the temple and Itachi released the villagers inside from his Genjutsu. Apparently, no one outside had heard the screams of the Temple Caretakers. Villagers continued to go about their daily business, chatting and smiling at one another as we slipped back down the stairs and into the shadows. Though they were less starkly contrasted against the light we still made adequate time getting back to the gate without further complications. Standing watch was the same guard as before, still under Itachi's Genjutsu and waiting for us to approach. While other guards had turned their backs we made our way forwards and through the gate. 

After the gate shut behind us Itachi removed the Jutsu and we quietly but quickly made our way back into the forest, eyes still peeled for any potential hindrances. This whole mission was just too easy and we didn't want to risk getting caught by being cocky. Making three Shadow Clones each we had split off in four directions, our real selves going back the way we had come from while our Clones ran in opposite directions, each just as careful. If we were to be followed there would be multiple tracks they would have to consider which would only divide their forces even more.

It was now late in the evening, the sun setting and light dimming as we tracked back to our small path, our footsteps quicker as we tried to put as much distance between us and the village as possible. Before they found out that intruders had infiltrated their village, slaughtered their Caretakers and stolen their Forbidden Jutsu we wanted to at least return to last nights camp which still had active traps surrounding it. Running single file, stepping in the same place as each other we eventually made it back to our campsite. This spot was far enough away we felt the villagers would not pursue without backup from one of the larger villages and by that time we would have already set out once more. This gave us plenty of time to rest and then make it back to our hidden base without being found.

This time we did not start a fire. The light would only act as a beacon to our location and now that we had the Forbidden Jutsu we did not want to attract any form of attention. We did not cook tonight but instead pulled out our dry rations so the aroma did not have the chance to drift far, possibly enticing people or animals, friend or foe. Nothing was unpacked except our sleeping bags, and even those were a risk should anyone come this way. The time taken to put them away could instead be utilized to escape farther from this area so we were ready to abandon them if needed. We had a handful of Paper Bombs each which we would stuff into our sleeping bags as we fled the camp, their explosion causing a large enough distraction to confuse and disorient, hopefully also taking out most of, if not all, of our pursuers. We felt good about our mission so we risked this much at least.

"Hey, ___, what did you stay behind to grab in the Temple?" Kisame asked as he finished off his ration, leaning back against the tree behind him. I looked at him and smiled.

"I grabbed a couple weird books and an expensive looking trinket," I said as I took another bit of my own ration. I was again on the opposite side of the camp as the two men, sitting cross-legged on top of my sleeping bag. Itachi was sitting up in a tree keeping a lookout as we all ate.

"Really? So you like books and money, the same a Kakuzu?" Kisame asked as he put the garbage from his ration back into his rucksack and then tossed it to the side. I shook my head at him, suppressing a chuckle.

"No, they're for Kakuzu. Hidan was being a major ass the day before we left and Kakuzu offered to kill him for me, well at least do enough damage to the immortal bastard that he would hopefully leave me alone for a while." I finished my own meal as Kisame tilted his head curiously.

"What price did he ask for?" He questioned as he folded his arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

"No charge. Kakuzu and I get along and any excuse to bloody Hidan is a good one." My smile grew slightly as I recalled what Kakuzu had said. "Even so," I continued, "I still feel like I should give him something as a thank you." Kisame looked at me, his grin fading to an unsure smile as he nodded. 

"Ah, I see." Then his grin returned. "Is that all you're going to give him in appreciation when we get back?" His smirked mischievously now as he looked me over.

I felt my face heat and my cheeks burn as I realized what he was insinuating. My fists clenched and I all but yelled my response, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Kisame?" I leaned forward, anger bubbling as I tried not to lunge at the pervert. Kisame lowered his arms and his amusement faded as he watched me fume. "What do you think I am, some sort of whore? You're as bad as Hidan, you know that?" I spat as Kisame looked down with regret.

"Be quiet, the both of you," Itachi spoke from above us. We looked up and his eyes made fixed contact with each of ours before he returned to looking out over the moonlit forest. "I'll take first watch tonight. The two of you get some sleep, we leave at first light." He stood and jumped through the trees back towards the village to take a lookout position. 

I glared at Kisame once more before turning around and slipping into my sleeping bag. I could already tell this was going to be another restless night and I hoped that Tobi would still be off on a mission by the time we got back so I could get some decent sleep. 'Wait, who am I kidding? I'm going back to the Akatsuki hideout so unless Hidan is also out on a mission I doubt I'll be getting any rest.' Sighing I pulled the top of my sleeping bag up to my nose and closed my eyes, my back to Kisame.

"Didn't mean for it to sound like that..." I heard Kisame say, his voice sounding apologetic and, sad? "I just figured with how close you two seem to be that you're that close." 

Rolling over in my sleeping bag to face Kisame I studied him in the filtered moonlight. He had his head lowered, one arm hung over his knee which was pulled up while the other hand rested on his lap. I watched as the breeze played with his hair for a moment before turning my attention to his face. I couldn't see his eyes through the shadows but upon seeing his cheek I remembered that the two of us were still covered in the blood of the Temple Caretakers. Not wanting to start smelling like Hidan I slid out of my sleeping bag and stood. Kisame looked up at me questioningly but before he could ask I was already answering.

"Going to wash off the blood in the river." He watched me for a moment as I walked away, the feeling of his eyes on my back as I wadded farther into the trees towards the water.

I found the river and knelt down at the edge, splashing water up at my face and rubbing at the dried blood. The water was cool but not too cold making me thankful yet again that it was still summer time. Had it been winter I probably would have toughed out the stench of dried blood until getting back to base for a hot shower. With no fire to warm me after a dip or dry my clothes I decided scrubbing myself from the river bank would have to do. 

Splashing more water at myself I recalled the events of today. It had been a well-executed mission with only minimal casualties, all of which were left in a secret vault inside the basement of the Temple. Itachi would have preferred we made it through the entire mission without having to get into a fight but you can't plan for the enemy consisting of blind Jutsu wielders. This was just a lesson for the three of us to be prepared for anything because you never know when a villages defence will consist of blind old men. The memory made me giggle a little as I dunked my head forwards and started to rinse my hair.

After having a laugh at what we had witnessed I began to think back to the conversation, or rather, one-sided argument, Kisame and I had. I pondered what he saw between Kakuzu and I that would give him the idea there was more going on behind closed doors. Did the others see it like this as well? Though, if they did then why had I never been mocked and questioned by Hidan or Deidara about it? Something like that would have stirred up just as much gossip and false accusations as their belief that Tobi and I were sleeping together. Was it their fear of Kakuzu? No, that wouldn't stop Hidan. Then why did Kisame think this and why did he sound so sad when he apologized?

I thought back to when I was walking away, his eyes looking after me in silence as I made my way further into the bush. The feeling of his eyes on me had sent a delighted shiver down my spine, a tingle which gave me goosebumps until I was out of his line of sight. Though initially I was upset with him I couldn't help but feel excited and as I washed the blood from my arms I wondered what else of him would feel good on me... or... 

I blushed as I fantasized about the feeling of his hands, his hot breath, would his lips be chapped or soft? I gazed out at nothing across the river, my mind clouded in a daydream as I rubbed the dried blood away. I was so preoccupied with my delusions that I hadn't noticed Kisame kneel down beside me and begin to wash the blood from his own face.

"___, why is your face red, are you alright?" I heard Kisame's voice ask, snapping me from my thoughts. I jumped a little with a squeak and turned to face him, cheeks immediately feeling like they were about to burn off as he studied my face.

Turning away as quickly as I could, nearly giving myself whiplash, I stood. "No. Yes. Just forget it." My words were rushed as I spun around and started back to our camp, doing my best not to trip in the dark. Again, his eyes were on me, lingering as I walked away and that tingling sensation came back, stronger. I began to feel a heat in my lower region build and I clenched my jaw. 'Great, just what I need.'

I walked along the forest floor and passed the camp until I eventually found Itachi who was now staring down at me from his perch high in the trees. I waved up at him before leaning against the tree in an attempt to hide my still warm face. Though he would most likely not say anything I knew with those eyes that he had probably seen how red I am.

"I'll take the second watch," I spoke into the dark forest in front of me. "I can't sleep well anyway." I sighed and then felt a branch hit me on the head. I looked up and saw Itachi still staring at me with that same emotionless expression. 'Did he drop that on me, really?' 

"No, you need to get some sleep." He replied matter-of-factly. "You didn't sleep well last night either." I looked up at him questioningly. "I received a messenger bird a few moments ago from Sasori, informing us that they have returned. You'll need your energy in order to deal with Tobi before Deidara actually kills him this time. He has apparently become a large problem." I scowled at the darkness making a mental note to scorn Tobi for misbehaving.

"So, you and Kisame are going to keep watch tonight and I'm to sleep the night away like some useless broad." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest in a childish manner.

"In a matter of speaking." I glared up at him in the trees. "Though useless only applies for tonight, once back at the base, your use will return." He turned away to look back over the forest. Infuriated I started to walk away before I heard him call, "Tell Kisame I will be switching places with him in four hours. At the end of his shift, we will disarm our traps and return to the base." I waved my hand in the air as an acknowledgement and continued on my way to the camp.

Kisame was sitting against the tree again when I returned, his sleeping bag laid out underneath. He looked at me questioningly for a moment but didn't go to say anything as I passed, obviously angered. "Itachi says you're next watch. You have four hours to get some sleep." I informed him as I walked over to the opposite side of the clearing and crawled back into my sleeping bag. I laid with my back facing Kisame and closed my eyes. Thanks to Itachi's words I was once again in a bad mood which only made the feeling of Kisame's eyes on me all the more confusing. I didn't know exactly what to feel, anger or excitement, as I willed myself to sleep. The feeling of Kisame's eyes never leaving me as I fell into unconsciousness. For some reason, I believe that was what made it easier to fall asleep.


	5. You're Blushing

Morning came too swift in a dreamless night. I could feel the gentle shaking of my shoulder as I was ushered to rise in the twilight of dawn, the morning light barely making its presence known over the horizon before the three of us were awake and beginning to pack. My eyes were still foggy and stung as I rolled my bag up and then tied it onto my rucksack. In a dreamy daze, I stood and breathed in the morning air, dew clung to the leaves and grass, its aroma bringing a peaceful feeling as we then began to walk. My feet had become wet and my legs damp as we waded through the dew making our way back to the roadside. I trailed along a few paces behind my two partners as my mind fought to accept that we were now awake even with the chill of the morning air brushing against my bare arms. The night had been silent and with the well-executed mission, I felt at ease.

We travelled in silence for some time before Itachi stopped us on the road and instead wandered off into the trees by himself. Kisame, taking advantage of this pit stop disappeared in the opposite direction, leaving me to stand in the middle of the road. As I waited for them to complete their business I heard a noise around the bend and soon saw a merchant wagon drawn by a horse come into view. It was an elderly couple sitting at the front, the man holding the reins. As they rode up the elderly woman waved to me and I stepped to the side so they could pass. My Akatsuki cloak was crusted with dried blood and so I had rolled it up and stuffed it into my rucksack last night; the couple had no idea who I could be. 

The wagon stopped in front of me and the man and woman smiled. "Oh, now where could a young woman such as yourself be heading off to all alone in the middle of the forest?" The elderly woman asked as her husband, I presumed, nodded.

Smiling at her and playing along I responded kindly, "Oh, thank you for your concern, ma'am," I softly bowed, "But I'm not alone. I have a travelling companion who just dipped into the forest to relieve themselves. They'll be back any moment and then we'll be on our way once more." I tilted my head with a large, innocent, closed-eyed smile.

"It's good you aren't out here alone." The elderly man said as he continued to nod with a serious expression, arms folded across his chest. "There can be some troubling people who wander these parts of the forest. Bandits and rouges. They would most likely take advantage of your solitude, taking and doing whatever they well please." I shuddered as I thought of Hidan wandering around, terrorizing travellers. I knew what he would gleefully take from them and how in the end they would beg for deaths release.

"Pa, you're going to frighten the poor girl!" The woman scorned.

"Warnings aren't meant to do anything but, old woman!" The man retaliated.

"Not to worry," I said with a wave, hoping they would continue on their way. "I'll heed your warning and make sure to stay close to my travelling partner. We'll watch each other's backs." I gave another soft bow as the elderly couple smiled at me. When I rose back up the man flicked the reins and their horse began to move again, the woman turning to wave back at me as they rode off out of sight around another bend in the road.

Itachi and Kisame had returned as the dust from the wagon dispersed where I stood. Coming up onto the road they looked in the direction the wagon had gone before turning their attention to me. Itachi nodded his approval before motioning for us to continue our journey. I smiled at the suttle praise and followed his lead.

Kisame walked beside me in silence for a moment before turning to me. "It was smart to say you were travelling with one companion, I suppose." I looked at him as we walked, his long legs taking slower strides so he could keep at my side. "It was also a good thing you didn't put your cloak back on. Sold the innocent traveller look." He grinned and I turned my head to face forward again, giving him a side smile and resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him. 

"Just my daily dose of luck." I offered, pulling my water canteen out of the side pocket of my pack. "I'll most likely have hell to deal with for the rest of the day now, though." I breathed out heavily before taking a sip of my water and Kisame chuckled. We fell into silence as we continued to walk, only the sound of our feet against the gravel making noise. 

After a short while, he spoke again. "Just out of curiosity, which one of us would have been that travelling companion?" He smiled down at me. It was an unsure smile to which I smiled back at.

"Well," I looked at Itachi's back, "You'd be the one to fight any bandits the moment they presented themselves as a threat, so I'd choose you." I saw Itachi's head twitch just the slightest, as though he had gone and turned his eyes to glare but thought better of it. "If I was as weak and innocent as that elderly couple believed, then I would want to walk with someone as big and strong as you." It was quick, so I could have imagined it, but I swore I saw Kisame's eyes light up and a flash of a deep purple pass over his face. 'Did he just blush?' I suppressed a giggle and took another sip of water instead.

We walked in silence for some time more, the three of us now walking in close proximity to one another as the anticipation to be back at base grew. The day had passed us by and in no time the sun was setting and the warm air of the day was starting to cool once more. After another half hour, we were entering the Akatsuki hideouts territory. As we walked towards our base entrance I began to hear Zetsu bickering with himself over in the direction of the garden. He was passionately debating about something that involved digging, though I couldn't quite make out what the reason to dig was.

Then came the noise I was dreading. Tobi was screaming up a storm just on the other side of the treeline. Desperately trying to coax the explosion artist into playing a game. In turn, Deidara was yelling out threats and tossing small explosives around, keeping Tobi from getting to close. 

I dismissed myself from Itachi and Kisame's company and then followed the sounds of the childish men. It didn't take me long to find where they were and with a sigh, I called out, "Tobi!" 

Tobi spun around and before he stopped turning had already begun to race in my direction, zig-zagging as he ran full tilt. I braced for impact as his body collided with mine and once again I was lifted into the air in a tight hug before the two of us fell over. I could hear Deidara's relieved sigh as he began to walk away from the madness. 

Tobi helped me up and hugged me again, spinning once with me before releasing his grasp. "___, Tobi missed you!" He bounced on the spot and flailed his arms enthusiastically. "You said you would read to me when I got back and I've been back for a whole day already and you haven't kept your promise yet!~" I let out a soft giggle as I placed my hand on Tobi's mask where his mouth ought to be. He silenced himself and waited impatiently for me to speak.

"Tobi, I really wanted to read to you when you got back but Leader asked for Itachi, Kisame and myself to go on a mission. I couldn't refuse." Tobi nodded in what I assumed was understanding before he grabbed hold of my hand, his enthusiasm building once more and began to drag me along towards the base. 

"You can read to me now!" He pulled me at a run into the base and through the halls towards our living area where I normally read to him. I took a look around as he continued to pull me towards one of the sofas. The room was a disaster; toys, books and candy wrappers were strewn about the place.

"TOBI!" I yelled and he stopped dead in his tracks making me run into his back. He turned and tapped his fingers together, head bowed, immediately knowing he was in trouble. "What the hell is this mess, Tobi?" I gestured to the room with a wave of my arm, my eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. Though I felt close to Tobi I was too tired to put up with any sort of misbehaviour this afternoon, from anyone, and I was not about to be the one to clean up this mess. "Clean this up now or no, I will not be reading to you tonight!" I threatened, now crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot. 

"But-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand, the look on my face contorting a little which made him shrink back in silent fear.

"This is not how good boys behave." I placed my hands on my hips for a moment and watched him slowly bend to start picking up a wrapper that lay at his feet. I turned around, "This room is to be spotless before your bedtime or I read you nothing tonight." I heard him whine as I walked out of the room and started down the hallway. Mentally I thanked Itachi for his decision not to let me help with the lookout last night. His idea of letting me regain my energy before having to deal with the 'children' back at base was appreciated, even if I still felt a little pissed at how he worded his reasoning.

I was nearing my room when I noticed there was another presence walking in the hallway. I turned around to see Kakuzu wearing his Akatsuki cloak and counting a handful of money as he walked towards his room. 'I guess him and Hidan had gone on a bounty while Itachi, Kisame and myself were out.' I thought, waving at him as he drew near. He looked up, nodding in response.

"Hey, Kakuzu, I swiped something for you on my mission." I opened my door and motioned for him to follow. 

Kakuzu stopped in my doorway as I tossed my rucksack onto my bed and then began digging into it. Even though I had told him he didn't have to stay out when we were talking he had only ever come in as far as he stood now. He pocketed the money and leaned against the door frame.

"Ah, here they are." I smiled, standing up straight and turning around. I held both books and the trinket out towards him. "I remembered you like strange books, and these, at least to me, looked pretty strange and unique." He took the pile of books with the object resting on top, glancing at what he was now holding before looking back up at me.

"Why are you giving me these?" He asked and I shrugged with a smile, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Though you didn't ask for payment to deal with Hidan I still felt like a thank you was in order." I crossed my arms and smiled triumphantly at the pile in his hands. "When we acquired the scrolls we were sent after I noticed these sitting on the same altar and thought you might like to take a look. That trinket there looked to me like it could fetch a decent price, but you'd be the better judge on that." I looked up from the trinket and smiled at Kakuzu. "Keep the money or put it towards the Akatsuki funds."

There was a short pause as Kakuzu looked the pile over once more. "These do appear to be very old books, possibly rare." He picked up the trinket and studied it. "You have a good eye." He complimented and I grinned as he handed me the trinket so he could look the books over. "Very interesting, thank you." I handed back the trinket and nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to find something for you." Kakuzu nodded at me before pulling back and continuing his way down the hall. 'I bet that in no time he'll have the trinket appraised and deciphered the books.'

As I pulled back into my room to finish unpacking my bag I heard Tobi's voice calling for me, the sound echoing down the hallways. I sighed, dropping my bag back down on my bed and walked out of my room and back to the living area, ready to inspect the state of the room. Turning the corner and walking through the doorway I was pleasantly surprised as I viewed an almost sparkling and well-organized room. All the trash had been picked up, cushions were put back in place and even fluffed, the table had been washed and most items had been moved back into their original spot. Tobi stood in the centre with his arms outwards as if to say 'Tada!', one hand holding the book we had been reading.

"Did Tobi do a good job?" He asked pulling the book to his chest and swaying his weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, Tobi, you did a very good job. Thank you." I smiled and walked over to the sofa to sit. Tobi jumped up and down in a little dance, waving the book above his head, before rushing over and jumping into place beside me.

"Yay! Now that Tobi's a good boy again we can read, right?" He practically pleaded, holding the book out in front of me in hopes that I would take it.

"Yes, now we can read." He bounced on the sofa and pushed himself closer to me so he could look at the pages as I opened the book to read. "Just one chapter though, Tobi."

"Awe~, but you promised~... You keep going back on your word and that's not nice!" He whined, waving a finger at me.

"No," I glared at him and he shrunk back a little. "The original deal was I would read you as many chapters as you wanted when you got back from your mission, but only if you behaved yourself. You lost that privilege when Itachi received a letter from Sasori informing me that you hadn't been behaving on your mission." Tobi fiddled with his hands, head bowed. "Then I come back from my mission to find you've all but destroyed the living area." Tobi slouched on the sofa in defeat, covering his face with his hands and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked still glaring at him. He mumbled again but it was still unintelligent. "Tobi, sit up and speak clearly," I ordered. He sighed heavily before pulling himself back up, hands clasped in his lap.

"It wasn't just me who messed up the living room." He kept staring at his hands. "Deidara-Senpai helped..." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Did Deidara do this on his own accord, or did you not listen to him when he told you to stop, in turn making him do this?" I asked while tapping the book with my finger.

Tobi sat in silence for a moment before responding meekly. "I might have, ah, started it... Deidara-Senpai, he might have just been reacting to something I said..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Tobi is sorry." 

"You're going to say that to Deidara before you head off to bed if he's not already asleep himself. If he is, then you will apologize to him in the morning." Tobi nodded solemnly. "Alright, so, one chapter and then time for bed." Tobi nodded again before looking back up at the pages as I began to read.

After I had finished reading the chapter Tobi was in a better mood. He bounded down the hallway on his way to his room, chatting excitedly about what had happened, how the characters in the book were now making him worry about the next turn of events. Turning to wave at me as I left the living room in the opposite direction I reminded him to go apologize to Deidara if his light was still on. Tobi acknowledged me and skipped away happily. After a moment I heard him yell at Deidara a good night before hearing his door slam.

I entered the kitchen and made my way to the sink, taking out a glass from the cupboard and pouring myself some water from the tap. I drank one full glass down before pouring another and then making my way back to my room. Placing my glass of water on my nightstand I gathered my brush, towel and nightgown. I wasn't planning on a long shower tonight, just wanting to wash the dirt and remaining blood out of my hair. I loved going on missions but I wasn't entirely in love with smelling like dirt, sweat and death afterwards.

It took no time at all before I had finished scrubbing myself clean; the steam didn't even have a chance to fog in the bath-house before I turned the taps off. My body and hair felt clean, light and refreshed as I got out and dried myself off, ruffling the water out of my hair before pulling my dry nightgown on. After brushing my hair out I hung the towel over my arm along with my dirty clothes and began the journey to my room, fatigue beginning to cloud my eyes. Sleeping in my own bed was going to feel so good tonight, as it always did after a mission. 

Upon entering my room I tossed my towel and clothes into my laundry basket with my blood crusted Akatsuki cloak. I decided I would wash those early in the morning before the others woke up so I could avoid any early day hassle. Though it was a pain to move all the time, packing what you would need or want when not on a mission, I was thankful that we didn't always stay at the same base. Even Tobi would be heading to a different hideout eventually and we wouldn't see each other for a few months. After living here for even a week it wouldn't be hard for someone to understand how easily the Akatsuki Organization would fall apart if we were all stuck living out of one single base. 

After emptying the rest of my bag and tossing it back underneath my bed I flopped down on the soft mattress and stared at the ceiling, wondering what types of trouble Tobi would get into if I wasn't there to redirect his energy. He was partnered with Sasori and Deidara for the moment so it was guaranteed the next base wouldn't survive for long. I had a feeling we would hear about its destruction from Sasori who would have the sense to escape the madness before it took him too. I smiled, imagining how due to Tobi and Deidara the base would collapse in an artistic explosion. 

I lay there picturing the huge explosion, my eyes beginning to shut when a knock at my door brought me back. I still had my lantern lit so whoever it was must have thought I was still awake and in a chatty mood. I sighed as I sat up, glaring at my door. One of my shoulder straps to my nightgown fell down as I stood from my bed and I lazily glanced at it before pulling it back up. I grabbed my night robe off my chair and wrapped it around myself before I went to answer the door. The robe didn't come past my knees, the same as my nightgown, but the material was thinker so it was less see-through. I opened my door a crack and peered out, prepared to see Hidan back from his mission, smirking and pushing his way in, but instead, it was Kisame, grinning down at me.

"Heading to bed already?" He asked looking me over, his grin twisting into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and opened the door the rest of the way. Kisame folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak so I had a clear view of his bare, muscular arms and his black muscle shirt which stretched across his pecks and abs. 

'Why am I noticing that!?' I felt the warmth return to my lower region along with the sting in my cheeks. 'Oh no, can he see me blush?' I turned my face away and looked for something, anything in my room to focus on so he couldn't see. Eventually, my face turned downwards to my feet and I heard Kisame laugh.

"So, what is it?" He asked taking a step forward. I felt my heart jump to my throat, ready to make an escape. It became difficult to catch my breath as I watched him take another step. I backed up a little and glanced up at him, his grin wide as he studied me. "Do I frighten you?" He asked advancing once more. I retreated a half step, the lump in my throat refusing to go away.

"No, no you don't scare me." I wanted to hide my face in my hands but what type of fool would that make me look like? He advanced again.

"Then why can't you look at me?" I could just see him tilt his head curiously as I stared downwards. "I thought we had gotten past that on our last mission." I almost stumbled backwards as I tried to take another step away. My cheeks were on fire and my heart was pounding so hard I was sure it could be heard outside my body. "Look at me." He ordered, taking another step towards me as I backed into my bed, nearly losing my balance and falling on my backside. "Why are you hiding your face, ___?" He was still grinning, I could see his sharp teeth behind that large smile. Still, he found room to advance once more, leaning down close to my face. "Why is your face so red?" He breathed against my ear before pulling back to look at me. 

My breath caught and I pulled my hands up, part of me wanting to push him away or cover my face, but a larger part of me wanted to grasp his shirt in my fists and pull him even closer. I didn't know what to do so instead I slowly looked upwards and into his predatory eyes. Kisame towered over me, his grin causing my knees to tremble. I placed one hand on his chest and he leaned down more. 

"Is that it?" He asked pressing against my hand. "Are you wanting something from me?" My breath came in heavy gulps as his scent clouded my mind. "Or are you just wanting me?" He pushed against me more and I stumbled down onto my bed, eyes wide as I looked up at him now in full realization that he had caught on to what happened back at the river. He cupped my chin between his forefinger and thumb, tilting my head up as he bent downwards. I shut my eyes tight, willing myself not to fall apart, not to crumble before my desires, but when nothing came I reopened my eyes only to stare directly into his, his face mere inches from mine. "You're blushing." His voice was low and husky. "What are you wanting?" I took a shaky breath and studied his face for a moment. 

"You..." I breathed.

Kisame smirked again, looking at me, making me wait in agony for some sort of reaction before finally, his lips pressed against mine, pushing softly before a hunger took over. To my own surprise, I found myself pushing back without the fear and anxiety I had displayed as he made his advance. I reached up with one hand and placed it on his cheek, pulling his face closer as I parted my lips, granting his tongue access inside. He smiled into the kiss before slipping his tongue in, exploring, rubbing it against my own, a challenge to which I accepted. As our lips moved together our tongues dance inside, wrestling for the sake of it. Then he moved his hand from my chin to the back of my head and leaned deeper into the kiss as he retracted his tongue before finally pulling away.

I found it hard to breathe as Kisame stood back up and turned away. I watched with torment as he walked towards my door, embarrassment starting to bubble up as I wondered why he was leaving and if this could have just been a test. It didn't even occur to me that he could be shutting the door, which he did, granting us more privacy. With the click of the lock, he slowly turned back around. I felt the heat between my thighs grow as he grabbed the base of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side, out of sight. I pressed my thighs together as he drew nearer, his toothy, seductive smirk making the lust in his eyes all the more irresistible. I felt weak as he again leaned down, placing his hands on the bed on both sides of me.

Murmuring in my ear, hot breath sending shivers down my spine, "How much of me do you want?" I felt his lips ghost along my jaw, his nose coming up to mine so his mouth just hovered over my own. 

I wanted so badly to say all of him. I wanted him, here and now; to take me, to release me from this need I could not fulfill on my own. I wanted to feel his body press against mine, for him to hold me tight as he sheathed himself deep, bringing on a high I don't think I'd never come down from. I wanted him, but I wasn't ready. 

I turned my face away, part in embarrassment and part in shame. I had led him on this far and now like a coward, I wanted to turn back, to run. Kisame pulled back a little and studied me through pulled brows, his smirk replaced with a look of uncertainty. He stood and waited for my response. I could not bring myself to look at him as I answered, fear of rejection weighing down on me. 

"I want you," I began softly as he shifted his weight. "But, I'm not ready for all of you." I pulled at my nightgown, pushing it back down from where it had risen to, then pulling my robe around myself tightly. "I don't even know what you're wanting, really." I finished and looked at a spot on my bed, picking at a stray fibre.

There was silence for a moment before Kisame responded to my admission. His reaction wasn't what I thought it would be; a light chuckle breaking the tension. He must be grinning again but I still couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I heard him bend back down until his breath was against my still warm cheek, his own breathing steady. He placed a gentle kiss there and then stood back up.

"No pressure." He said walking over and picking back up his shirt. I dared to look at him now and he smiled at me as he pulled his shirt back over his head. "I didn't think anyone would ever be interested in someone like me," His confidence waned as he smiled down at the ground in thought before it returned and he grinned back up at me. "So you don't have to worry about being pushed into something you aren't ready for." 

I stood and walked over to him, looking up into his face and reading only sincerity. Wrapping my arms around his waist and letting my head rest against his chest I hugged him. He said nothing nor moved for a time, his muscles stiff at the sudden show of affection. "Thank you, Kisame." I sighed before retreating from the one-sided embrace, a feeling of discomfiture taking over. Eyes lowered I fiddled with the tie around my waist which held my robe closed, trying to put attention on the belt and ignore my own awkwardness. 

Kisame cupped my chin once more and raised my face to meet his as he leaned in, taking my lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled back he turned and unlocked my door to open it. "One step at a time then, huh?" He stepped out of my room and turned to smile at me. "Have a good night, ___." Then he turned and walked away.

My knees buckled and I dropped to the floor, stunned. I stared at the floor with a hand up to my face, fingers tracing my lips where Kisame had placed his. My head felt light and my body hot, a fire having been ignited. 'So, he feels the same towards me as I do towards him.' I smiled happily to myself for a moment before the feeling of self-consciousness washed over, bringing me back to reality. Standing quickly I closed my door, leaning on it for a bit in a dream state before finally walking back to my bed. I pulled down the covers and crawled under them, snuffing out my lantern before curling up, falling into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Awe, ain't I a tease~ ;p But, you gotta admit, Kisame is such a sweetheart for someone who enjoys mutilating and killing people! I promise, we're getting closer! The story build is almost complete! I love you guys!~ And please, if you like this story, I'd appreciate the Kudos and Comments~ They're what gives me Determination!**


	6. Unpleasant Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey!~ Yea, it's Tuesday night, but I have a busy day tomorrow so I thought the best time to upload would be the night before instead of really late on Wednesday. That shouldn't bother you at all though! Enjoy!~**

I awoke to the sound of laughter echoing through the halls. Tobi was screaming about something excitedly and Deidara was yelling back in frustration while Hidan was the one cackling like a madman. Objects crashed from one side of the hall to the next as they continued their argument, Deidara screeching when a loud crash came apparently too close. Hidan cackled again and Tobi now whined, trying to calm the two down. Deidara just yelled at Tobi and then I heard him charge Hidan while mini explosions erupted. 

Realizing I had slept in longer than I intended I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, the dim light bouncing off the stone above. I could tell by the amount of light coming through my window that it wasn't very early, though it was close enough to dawn that I began to wonder what the commotion in the hall was about. This was before the usual time for those three to be squabbling. I decided to get up, get dressed and go investigate. 

As I sat up in my bed I ran my fingers over my lips before sliding out of the covers. 'Had last night really happened? Had Kisame and I really kissed, and kissed so deeply we were close to tearing each other's clothes off? Had last night sparked something? A fire, perhaps?' I could still feel him; the taste of his tongue in my mouth, his hand on my chin and the back of my head, pulling me closer, the feel of his muscular chest and his hot breath against my skin. It had to be real and not a dream; my dreams are never that vivid. 

Smiling like a fool I stood and wandered over to my dresser, hardly noticing the sounds out in the hall grow closer. Absentmindedly I pulled some clothes out of the drawers and then my closet, tossing them onto my bed; an outfit forming. I stripped off my nightgown, tossing it into my laundry basket and began to dress for the day. In my dream state, I had pulled out a matching bra and panties set in my favourite colour, their design a little too flashy for a day of relaxation but I barely noticed at first. There were a pair of comfortable Capri's and a tank top along with a light vest and scarf to which I slipped on happily. Lastly, I pulled on my barefoot sandals; the usual footwear.

Hair brushed and styled, makeup finished and deodorant on I then picked up my laundry basket and headed to my door. There was a loud crash against it, a cracking sound, and I hesitated, listening to the scuffle going on in the hall. Another bang against my door before I heard Hidan yell a curse and Deidara respond with a mocking laugh. Tobi cried for them to watch what they were doing, to not to be so rough near my door, but of course, they didn't listen to his plea. Instead, there came a purposeful bang against my door to which Hidan laughed loudly at and I heard Deidara chuckle. Not long after though the two were back at it, running down the halls, an explosion followed by more cursing.

A soft knock came at my door now and I heard Tobi's voice ask if I was awake yet. Opening the door I smiled at the orange masked man and lifted my basket up to rest on my hip. Tobi pretended to wipe sweat from his brow with a heavily exaggerated sigh before waving gleefully.

"___, Hidan and Deidara-Senpai almost knocked your door down." Tobi looked at the hinges and the crack running down my door, a single finger pressed thoughtfully to his mask where his lips would be. I sighed in exasperation before shrugging.

"Well, if that was their plan, to knock my door down, then they failed, didn't they?" I winked at Tobi who swayed in childlike glee. He was apparently in a fine mood this morning despite the quarrel. "Tobi, what started the argument this time?" I began walking and Tobi followed me.

He fiddled with his hands a moment before one moved to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. "Oh, I think I did something to upset Deidara-Senpai again..." I looked at him questioningly.

"Did you apologize to Deidara like I told you to last night?" I asked as I glanced over at him.

Tobi nodded, "Yea, I was apologizing but I don't think he liked it very much. He tried throwing some of his clay at me while I was talking but I moved in time and instead it hit Hidan in the face..." He laughed nervously and I giggled.

"That's all?" We were almost at the Laundry Room now. "Well, I guess it's now been proven that even an explosion to the face won't kill Hidan." I grinned as we rounded a corner and made our way through the Laundry Rooms doorway. Tobi chuckled at this and then his stomach gurgled. "Have you eaten yet Tobi?" I asked setting my basket down beside one of the wash tubs. Tobi sheepishly shook his head and I raised a brow, tilting my head with a pursed half-smile. I nodded back in the direction of the doorway and Tobi began to unwillingly walk away.

I filled the tub with hot water and detergents, soap bubbles flowing over as I began adding my clothes. I was in such a good mood this morning that even the scrap in front of my door hardly put a dent in my dream state. I began scrubbing, humming a light, happy tune to myself without even realizing it. I was floating above reality, light and fuzzy as I worked, not even realizing what I had been doing until I felt a presence observing me. I turned, silent now, and looked at the figure in the doorway who had been watching me. It was Kisame.

I smiled shyly at him and turned back to my scrubbing, spending extra time on the batch of clothes I had in the tub, playing with them under the soapy water. I had been washing my delicates before Kisame entered and now I just sat there, unsure if I should lift them out and rinse them or dawdle until he had finished his own laundry. 'It's just cloth, ___, bits of fabric. Don't be such a shy little girl.' My inner voice scorned.

"Hey, ___," Kisame said, giving me a toothy smile as he passed, setting his basket down at the second washtub and starting to fill it with hot water and detergent. 

"Hey, Kisame," I replied, still battling with how to handle my delicates, my cheeks already beginning to burn at the thought of him seeing them. I still felt embarrassment at the redness that my face was displaying, my self-consciousness making me feel like I had to hide and avert eye contact, hoping it would all just go away. Kisame smiled back up at me before dumping all his clothes out of his basket into the tub, soapy water spilling over the sides. 

There was a moment where he didn't do anything, then, "Is it weird now?" He asked, "Do you regret it?" He was staring down at his laundry, pushing it deeper into the water. My shy smile faded away and I brought my eyes up to meet his. 

"Well, no," I began, "It's just I wasn't expecting you to feel this way, too... I mean, I never imagined you would feel this way... towards me... so, I guess it's a good weird?" I stammered as I tried to explain myself. "Do you regret it?" I inquired, my heart starting to beat hard at the prospect of him responding that yes, it was a mistake. My eyes fell back to the bubble filled water so I didn't have to see his face should he decide the worst. I pulled my delicates out and tossed them into the rinsing tub to begin working the soap out of them. 

I hear Kisame stand and his feet move against the ground, approaching my position. He knelt at my side and watched what I was doing for a moment and from what I could tell out of the corner of my eye he was taking delight in how the red of my cheeks deepened as he viewed my undergarments. I bunched them up together between my hands in an attempt to distort their appearance to which he just hummed amusedly. He took my chin and turned my face so I was now looking at him and then smiled sweetly, something I had never seen him do before and, honestly, wasn't entirely sure he was capable of. Then he brought himself in to softly press our lips together. 

The kiss lasted mere seconds before he broke it, holding his forehead against mine now and staring into my eyes. "No regrets." He replied before standing up and walking back to his laundry. I sat there for a moment, stunned that he had done that, overjoyed that he had done that. 

"Good." I breathed out, regaining my ability to speak. We smiled at each other before returning our attention to our wash, a light blush dusted on both our cheeks. 

Delicates were now rung and back in my basket, ready to be hung, dried and put away. I tossed my cloak along with the rest of my clothing into the tub next and scrubbed happily once more as my humming returned. I don't remember where I heard the melody before but it sounded as light and fuzzy as I felt. Kisame smiled the whole while, just listening. 

When I finished rinsing my last load of laundry and rung it out I tossed the damp clothes into my basket. Emptying both tubs I then began to wash them out, rinse out the dirty water and soap suds. When that was finished I stood and waved at Kisame, leaving for the drying lines. Entering the room I moved over to a string of open lines and began to hang the heavy fabric, once again beginning to hum to myself.

As I clipped the last of my clothes to the line I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my midsection and pull me close. I looked up at the face above me and smiled at the surprise embrace. Last night he wasn't sure about the hug I gave him but I figured that after our short talk, deciding we both wanted to do this, he felt enough confidence to display the affection back.

Kisame, done washing his laundry was now ready to hang his own clothes, his basket on the ground near mine. He looked at the lines and then back down at my basket questioningly. I had left my delicates in there instead of hanging them.

"Those dry like that?" He asked mockingly. 

I smiled playfully at him from my locked position within his arms. "Have you ever seen any of my underwear hanging in here?" I teased, now pretending to try and release myself from his hold. He shook his head and laughed. 

"I've never gone looking for them, but now that you mention it, I don't believe I have. I guess I had been beginning to wonder if you even wore any." He grinned and leaned over to take a better view of what was in my basket. I pushed him back, now out of his grasp, and stood in the way of his view which only make him smirk.

"I hang them in my room so none of you can see them," I stated, pushing him back a little more. Even though it was just clothing, and it wasn't like I was wearing it at the moment, I still felt a need to not allow him to inspect them. Not yet at least.

He shrugged and backed away, picking up his basket and wandering over to some open lines. Itachi had apparently woken up early and done his own laundry as some of the lines were full of his clothing which all appeared to be almost dry. Kisame began hanging his clothes and so I went to pick up my basket, tossing my vest over my bras and panties to conceal them on my journey back to my room. 

"I'll catch you later, Kisame," I called from over my shoulder as I headed towards the exit.

"Not if I catch you first, ___." He teased.

I stopped off at my room and dropped my basket to the floor. Taking a deep breath I scrunched my face in happiness, fighting the urge to squeal and do a happy dance. I focused my bubbling energy instead on the wet underwear under my vest. Pulling the vest back on I then proceeded to hang my wet underclothes on the line I had strewn across my room. It wasn't hidden very well but after the first time Hidan came snooping into my room when I was still new here, no one had attempted since so leaving them up wasn't a big risk. The men learnt quickly that a woman whose privacy has been violated and now holds a kunai is someone to be feared. I chuckled at the memory and then made my leave.

Tobi was still in the kitchen sitting at the table when I arrived, his breakfast had gone soggy as he continued trying to talk with Itachi and Sasori who, by the looks of it, had just been ignoring him. I waved good morning to the three as I entered and began to dig through the cupboards in search of something to eat. Though the day was mine to do whatever I wanted with, at least until Leader gave me a new mission, I didn't want to waste my time on cooking when I could be out in the fresh air training. I planned on training until my laundry was dry, then I would probably head to the market on a supply run. My face wasn't well recognized compared to the others so I was often the one Kakuzu would hand a list of necessities to along with a sum of money which to use. 

I made myself a couple pieces of toast and grabbed an apple and glass of juice. Sliding myself into the seat across from Tobi I watched as he poked at his soggy cereal, not wanting to finish it, but I knew he felt bad if he didn't. Kakuzu had scolded him before for wasting food and now he didn't just feel bad for his carelessness but was afraid of what would happen if Kakuzu found out. I wasn't any better with how often I wouldn't finish what I took, but Kakuzu never found out about my wastefulness as I usually just wouldn't eat anything else until next meal. He kept a close watch on the consumption and use of everything the Akatsuki used so it was pretty hard to get away with tossing out food.

I tapped the table in front of Tobi to gain his attention. "Hey, you don't have to choke that down." Tobi glanced up at me and then back at his bowl before returning his gaze to me. "Just scrape it out and get something different and don't worry about Kakuzu, I'll handle it." I offered. "I'm heading to the market later anyway." 

Itachi looked over at me from his spot by the kettle. "If you're heading to the market would you mind picking up something for me?" He brought a small pouch of coin over and put it on the table beside me. I knew what it was he wanted so I just nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Tobi doesn't have any money to pay for the cereal he wasted..." My orange masked friend moaned out pitifully, shoulders slouching forward dramatically and head nearly dropping into his cereal bowl.

"Don't sweat it, Tobi, I can buy you some." I volunteered. Tobi perked up and dashed from his seat and out of the kitchen, his soggy cereal filled bowl left behind on the table. My smile fell to be replaced with an expression of annoyance. "Tobi!" I called, clenching my fist.

By now Itachi had already walked back over to the kettle so he could refill his teacup. Sasori, not needing to eat and his conversation finished with Itachi had already left. I sat there alone at the table to eat my meal as Itachi took his freshly filled cup of tea and departed. I was almost finished my second piece of toast when Tobi came rushing back in, a bag in his hands. He opened and offered it up to me.

"If you pay for a new box of cereal for Tobi, then I want you to have something in return! Go ahead, ___, pick what you like!" He tilted his head to the side and I had a feeling that under his mask he was grinning wide just like a child.

Looking at the outstretched bag I realized that what he was holding out to me contained all the treats and goodies he had been hoarding. "Thank you, Tobi," I said reaching into the bag and feeling around. There was one particular treat I was searching for and I knew how to find it by packaging alone. Feeling the textured outside of, in my opinion, the best sweet in the world, I pulled it out. Tobi gave an 'ahh~' noise of approval and closed his bag back up. 

Stuffing my treat into the pocket of my vest with a grin I grabbed my glass of juice and finished it off. Tobi had taken his bowl of ruined cereal and had begun to scrape it out as I grabbed my apple and Itachi's bag of coin, putting them in my pocket as well before standing with my dishes. Walking over to the sink I took Tobi's bowl and spoon and told him I'd wash it all if he would go find something else to eat and finish it this time. He nodded and began digging through the cupboards and pantry as I turned on the water and began to scrub. As he sat back down with something new to eat I placed the remainder of the dishes away and began to leave. I waved to Tobi as I left the kitchen and made my way down the halls in search of Kakuzu.

I decided to try his room first since I hadn't seen him in the halls yet. Stopping at his door I knocked and then waited a moment. Before I went to knock a second time I heard him grant entrance, his voice sounding distracted and far off. I opened the door to find him sitting cross-legged on his bed with one of the books I had given him open in his hands. His delayed response seemed to be caused by how engrossed he was in the book. I smiled as I watched him read; his dark brown hair pushed back behind an ear, free from his hood and his mouth was uncovered so I could see how his expression rested as he read. 

After another moment he looked up and closed the book. "What do you need?" He sounded almost impatient. Internally I giggled, happy with how much he seemed to be enjoying his new books.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm planning to head to the market a bit later. Thought I'd give you time to pull a list together for me to take with." I clasped my hands behind my back and watched as he put the book down and stood from his bed. He walked over to his desk and picked up a list along with a small bag of money. 

"I always have a list on hand of what we need, you know that." He handed them to me and I shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure." I took the items and stuffed them into the other pocket of my vest. "I never know how busy Hidan and Leader have made you."

"It's almost a waste of time, but it's appreciated." He turned around and walked back over to his bed, picking up the book off its surface. "This is indeed a rare book." He held it up, viewing the binding. "I have had to go through a couple others in my collection to be able to translate the text in here."

"I'm glad you like it, Kakuzu. You'll have to tell me about it sometime." I began walking back towards his doorway. "I'll see you later." I closed the door, Kakuzu already sitting on his bed once more with his book in hand. I doubted he really even noticed I had left.

I walked down to my room to get ready for training. Taking off my vest I laid it out on my bed, not wanting to lose the list and money in its pockets. I tossed my scarf on top of it and then pulled on my pouches of kunai and shuriken. I grabbed the apple from my vest pocket and then made my way into the forest so I could begin my self-training.

*

It was past noon when I returned to the base from training. Slightly out of breath with sweat and dirt clinging to me, twigs and grass most likely stuck in my hair. Once in my room, I tossed my weapon pouches onto my desk and then grabbed everything I needed for a shower. If I was going to the market I didn't want people to think I hadn't showered in a month. Exiting my room I made my way down the halls, once again encountering that eerie feeling in the quiet. I hadn't noticed the presence of anyone as I walked until I came near the bath-houses where I noticed there was someone in the men's section, steam slowing starting to pour out of the entrance. Although having one of the guys nearby while I showered gave me the slightest tint of anxiety, I pressed on. 

After I was washed, dried and redressed I left the base, my vest pockets heavy with money. The village whose market I would use wasn't too far away from our hideout, about an hours walk or a twenty minute run through the trees; longer if we took the road the whole way. Since I had already done my training for the day and I had just completed my shower I decided to take the walking option. A warm breeze filtered through the trees which made my walk all the more enjoyable as I listened to the rustling of leaves. It wasn't too hot as I walked the small path through the forest, the light filtering through the leaves that gave me shade, and when I finally turned onto the main road near the village there was still a decent amount of shade along the edge.

An hour was too short a time on a lovely day like today. Before I even knew it I was entering the village gates and making my way through the crowded village streets. It was the busy time of day so everywhere I looked there were crowds of people and the stands had lines stretching out, obstructing the path of others. As I made my way through the maze of stalls and crowds, winding through the lines, my smile from earlier never faded. I was in such a good mood today that even the sound of all the people chattering to one another at once didn't irritate me. 

Having lived in isolation for so long, and even at the base where there were few of us home at a time, I had grown to dislike the loud conversations a village street had to offer. No, today I actually enjoyed the liveliness around me. I talked happily with the merchants and listened to other shoppers as they shared their testimonials on products I had been considering. I didn't realize the time pass as I made my way through Kakuzu's list, not forgetting the Dango for Itachi or the box of cereal for Tobi. Finally, at the end of my list, I placed the last mental check and folded the paper back up. I paid the merchant and began my way back to the base. 

Before I had reached the village gate I stopped at one of the shops and peered into the window, curiosity starting to get the better of me. I had been pondering a certain purchase since I arrived in the village, reasoning with myself that I would not go looking for it but instead only consider purchasing them if I happened to cross a shop that carried. Of course, I had now done just that. I looked in the window still hesitant, wondering what situations I was calling forth, or expecting, hoping for, by buying these. I felt a tingle in my cheeks and I took a deep breath, releasing I had already walked into the shop and began browsing.

It didn't take long to find what I was searching for. I now stood looking at the shelves, studying the small packages near the front by the till. The woman manning the shop would glance at me with a sweet, knowing smile and I would feel the embarrassment creep across my face each time. I felt nervous, having never bought anything like this before in my life. I hadn't even considered these until last night when I wished for just a moment, before Kisame leaned back over me, that I had protection hidden somewhere in my room. I had realized that part of why I shied away from the activity Kisame and I were headed towards was due to not having these. I wasn't about to rely on the irrational possibility that he carried one or two with him everywhere he went. 

I stood with a package and looked it over closer, trying to decipher what was printed on it through my awkwardness. Noticing the woman smiling at me again I sheepishly looked up at her, a figurative question mark stapled to my face. She looked at the package in my hand and nodded at me.

"First time, sweetie?" She inquired, her tone friendly and soothing. I looked around at the empty shop before I nodded and walked over to her, putting the package on the counter. She picked it up and looked it over before smiling. "Don't let the different coloured packaging fool you, they're all pretty much the same." She held it out and pointed to a section on the side. "This here is really all you need to look for. What size you need, what texture or flavour." I looked up at her, eyes wide and lost. "Oh, don't worry, the flavour kind isn't for everyone so you can ignore that if you like and just look for the plain ones."

"Ma'am, what if I don't know, um, the size?" She studied me for a moment before walking around the counter and kneeling down, looking at the shelf with all the packaging. She rummaged through them for a moment before pulling another package off.

"Ah, here, see here?" She pointed to the side of the packaging. "This is the best package if you don't know what you'll be dealing with. It has a variety of sizes, all labelled on their individual packaging. You need the correct width so it doesn't slip off or break." I nodded as I listened. "The length of them doesn't matter too much because if the guy is short you simply just don't roll the whole thing down, though if the guy isn't short but you grabbed a short rubber it won't work out very well, so it's best to grab a longer one." I took the package from her as I let the information sink in. In none of my romance books had I ever come across any of the information this lady was giving me. They all just talked about slipping it on and doing their thing, if they even mentioned it at all before the lovemaking commenced. 

I thanked the woman deeply, feeling less timid than before, and paid for my purchase. The woman was even gracious enough to wrap the package in an opaque bag so I could slip it passed my "family" on my way to my room. She was completely non-judgemental about it all and even wished me the best of luck, encouraging me to let myself relax and to let it happen when the time is right. I thanked her again with a bow before exiting her shop.

The sun had retreated below the horizon by the time I got back to the Akatsuki base territory. The sky was filled with stars, the moon a thin crescent while patches of light clouds, their shape just visible in the dark, blew gently above. The night air was peaceful and the warm wind from earlier hadn't cooled yet so I felt no chill as I walked through the forest. 

Finally, I came to the base and made my way to the door, peering inside around the corner in both directions before making my way to my room as fast and secretive as I could. I dropped the groceries on my bed before pulling the small hidden package out from under the back of my shirt. I quickly looked around my room for a place to stash it, settling for my underwear drawer. I sighed in relief and picked up the groceries once more, my heart racing as I walked to my door an opened it. Just my rotten luck.

Hidan was walking down the hallway, arms stretched up and folded behind his head. Thankfully he was heading in the same direction I needed to go so he wouldn't notice me right away. If I had gotten as good as I thought I had at sneaking around he wouldn't even notice me until we entered the same room or if he turned around for some reason. I hoped neither of those would happen as we made our way down towards the kitchen. A lump grew in my throat and my breathing became agitated as I watched him turn to enter the kitchen. 'Nooo...' He looked to his side having noticed me out of the corner of his eye.

"The fuck are you doing?" He questioned, stopping in the doorway. 

I took a deep breath and faked confidence the best I could, wanting to hide the panic rising up and keep his suspicions away. "I just came back from the market, going to put things away," I replied as casually as I could. Hidan looked me over and then down the hall we had just come.

"Bitch, don't lie. Base entrance is that way." He tossed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of our secret entrance. I felt my body go cold and my legs tingle. Fight or flight was initiating and flight sounded like a good idea, but I just started moving forwards, nose a little higher in the air as I pushed passed the resident asshole. 

"I stopped off at my room," The truth, "I put away some womanly items you probably don't want in the kitchen." A lie. 

Hidan scrunched his face as he looked at the bags of groceries when he realized what I meant. "You had that stuff in there with our food?" He accused. I never knew there would be something that actually had the ability to gross the Jashinist out. 

"Don't be a moron, Hidan. My items had their own bag." I glared back at him as I began putting our purchases in their respected spots. 

Hidan looked into one of the bags like he was expecting to find evidence of contamination, eyes squinted and nose wrinkled. After deciding the items were safe he moved towards the cupboard for a glass and filled it with water, nothing more was said save for a shoulder check with 'bitch' muttered under his breath on his way past. He then departed back to his room. In aggravation I breathed out heavily, giving the empty doorway the evil eye before returning to put the last few items away. At least he didn't push his interrogation passed that.

Items all put away I found myself back in my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the drawer of my dresser that had the package inside. Tempted to open one of them I stood but stopped as out of the corner of my eye I saw the drying line in my room still filled with delicates. 'I forgot to take down my clothes from the lines before I left to the market.' I mentally slapped myself. Instead of opening the drawer to pull the package out I placed my undergarments inside before picking up my empty basket and heading back into the hall. 

The dim halls of our base, lit with torches along the stone walls, was empty of any other members. I made my way at a leisurely pace down to the drying lines and dropped my basket underneath. As I began to pull at the clothespins and drop my laundry into my basket I realized Kisame had yet to take his clothes down either. Itachi undoubtedly had taken his down the moment they were dry enough as they were absent, but what could have caught Kisame up so much that he hadn't remembered to collect his? 

I finished pulling my clothes down and lifted my basket up onto my hip, walking now back towards my room. At my door I paused for a second, contemplating if I should go and check to see if Kisame was even here. He might have been called away on an urgent mission while I was at the market and just didn't have the time to collect his laundry. Thinking about how I hadn't even seen him after I finished training and cleaning up I suspected this could be the case. Looking back down the hallway I made up my mind and started walking, still holding my basket close by. 

Kisame's door wasn't too far from my own, just a few paces down the hall and on the opposite side. His lights were out and the door closed, so he could either be gone on a mission like I had originally thought or he could be sleeping. It was getting rather late out and seeing as I, yet again, was the only one wandering around the halls of the base, I hesitated, not wanting to knock and possibly disturb his sleep or wake the others from their own. Then the door opened and Kisame leaned in the doorway staring down at me like he was going to shout before his face softened and he smirked.

"Stalking me?" He joked with the rise of one of his eyebrows and a devilish grin. I grasped my laundry basket hard, pulling it closer as I stared up at him, trying to remember why I came here.

"Wha- Oh, no! Not stalking," I began to babble, being pulled back into a decent thought process as he chuckled. "I was just grabbing my laundry when I noticed yours was still hung up. I just wanted to check if you were here or not, but if you were asleep I apologize and I'll be-" He pulled me forward and bent over so we were face to face. My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Yea, I know they're still hung up." He grinned bringing his face even closer. "I had been waiting for you to notice, hoping you'd stop by." I closed my eyes as our lips connected, not soft like back in the Laundry Room but forceful and full of desire. I didn't even hesitate to deepen the kiss, laundry starting to fall from my grasp as I went to go and wrap my arms around his neck. Instead, he pulled back and looked down at me. "Looks like it worked." I felt light-headed, still unable to think coherently. 

Kisame walked me back to my room, taking the basket from me and carrying it with one arm while using the other to steer me. He opened my door and we moved inside where I took the opportunity to sit on the end of my bed, staring at him dreamily as he set my basket off to the side. Coming up to me now he bent, pushing me back onto the bed, arms on either side of my shoulders before locking lips again. I felt so hot, so ready, but again, before I could bring my arms up he had broken the kiss. He moved his face down towards my neck, breath hot against my skin giving me goosebumps as he ghosted his lips there, and then before he stood and walked out, closing the door behind, he murmured in my ear a wicked challenge.

"I will tease you, make you want me to the point of tearing my clothes off wherever it is we stand. Then, and only then I will know you are sure of this and ready to proceed." His hot tongue ran up my neck and across my jawline. "And then I will make you scream my name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This chapter was a little longer than the others, haha. But I had a sudden urge to not let Reader and Kisame do the nasty just yet! Muhahahaha! Brain switched part way through writing and I got this evil plan and went with it.~ Also, in case you're like "What's with the Sex Ed on condoms?" I'll explain. Though I find it fun to read through a story where things just happen, I also have this huge part of me who doesn't like things being taken by chance. I've five younger siblings, two sisters, and I hope they will always know how to use protection properly once they come of age. A friend of mine was never taught and she paid the price. She was happy and I was happy for her, but she wasn't ready, not mentally anyway, and she had the kid taken away. I don't like things like that happening and I don't want my sisters to go through something like that. I did a bit of personal research and didn't want it to go to waste so I decided just to toss it in here, cause yea, you never see this kind of stuff explained in anything. It's all "grab and go". Hope I didn't turn you guys off or anything... *sweatdrops*... Anyway, please Vote/Comment!**


	7. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: OK, so this Chapter is going to be a long one. My usual chapters are average 5,000 words but this one is about 7,500 words... I didn't want to have to cut this chapter in half as I'm sure you're waiting for certain events. So with that, I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think, and please advise, there is Lemon in this chapter and it's my first time writing one, so I'd love feedback and thoughts. Also, thank you for the 22 Kudos, 288 Hits and to those who have Commented and Bookmarked! I love you guys!~**

'Damn you Kisame, damn you for leaving me in this state.' I sat at the edge of my bed well after Kisame had left, my thighs pressed together, fingers to my lips while my other hand laid over my heart. A dampness had already begun making its way through the crotch of my clothes as I remained unmoving. How long had he been gone for? Seconds, minutes, an hour? I felt as if I wasn't even breathing.

I wasn't. 

With a gasp, the time came flooding back to full speed and I saw a burst of stars. I bent forwards feeling as if I was about to pass out, the encounter with Kisame apparently having taken more energy out of me than I had thought possible. He had me holding on for life with just a kiss... Oh, but it wasn't just a kiss. There was a spark the first time our lips met, an ignition, and now a torch burned in my pit yearning for it to be fed with more oxygen, more passion. 

My back hit the mattress and I stared dreamily at the ceiling as my mind began to swim over all the possibilities to come. I was excited how Kisame had laid out a challenge, it was entirely like him after all, to fan the flames and see where the battle would go. He loves to fight, and so do I. Kisame is far stronger than I physically, but we had never had a battle of wills so I was excited to see who would win at this little mind game.

The warmth and wetness of my womanhood started to creep to the front of my thoughts, begging for something to be done about it. I pulled my knees up so my feet rest on the mattress edge and then pushed myself backwards the rest of the way toward my pillow. I lay with my head against the softness and stuck my hand down my pants, the other slipping under my shirt and grasping onto one of my breasts, massaging it. My mind pondering with as much sensual imagination at what it would feel like to have Kisame's large hands grasp my tender flesh. I imagined his lips running through the valley between my mounds and up to their peaks, kissing gently before sucking, his teeth just grazing over the sensitive tips. 

It took no time for the stimulation to build through my fantasy and give me release, but it wasn't enough. The hollow climax and shallow twitching of my muscles begged for more, but Kisame was right, I wasn't ready. I needed to know for sure that this is what I wanted. I needed to be at the apex of desire, wanting to rip the clothing from both our bodies, not caring who in the base might hear us. Right now the possibility of Hidan finding out about the package in my underwear drawer, even without knowing who I was intending them for, was enough to deter me. I had no idea how any of them would react if they saw Kisame and I kiss, even a small peck on the cheek made me feel nervous.

Pulling my hand back out from my pants I rolled off the mattress and cleaned up, changing into my nightgown before falling back into bed, exhaustion washing over me as I crawled under the covers. Sighing I snuffed out my lantern and stared into the darkness, eyes slowly closing as I watched dark shadows dance across my stone ceiling. I didn't know what was in store for me tomorrow, my whole routine was now probably at risk of being up-heaved. Feeling slightly anxious now I instead I willed my mind to drift into warm and pleasant thoughts, 'He wants me too...' I smiled softly at this, relaxing. I would face tomorrow, tomorrow.

*

There was something leaning over me while I slept. I could feel their presence; eyes watching me, the hair of my arms and neck standing up. My heart pounded and I felt an icy sensation course through my veins. With the adrenaline burst, I sent a clenched fist up into the air and struck at whoever it was and as my fist made a connection I hoped that it wasn't Tobi. There was a 'poof' sound and I looked around my room in the dim light of morning. 'It had been a shadow clone leaning over me, but of who, and why?' I questioned myself as I watched the smoke clear.

I pulled my comforter up and around myself to stand and went to find my night robe. Quickly switching one for the other I pulled the belt tight before glaring at my entrance. Walking to my closed door I slowly opened it to peer into the hallway, expecting to find it empty. Kisame, a large grin plastered on his face, larger than I had seen, was leaning against the wall across from my door. He stared at me and chuckled lightly.

"Thought it safest to send in a clone after the last time you decked me." His arms were crossed over his chest, one leg pulled up with its foot against the wall. He looked entirely pleased with himself.

"What the hell, Kisame? Didn't you accuse me of being a stalker last night?" I narrowed my brows at him and opened my doorway so I could lean against the frame, my arms crossed over my chest mimicking Kisame's.

With a chuckle, Kisame looked around and walked over to me. Before I could move he had my chin cupped and had brought the two of us in for a rough kiss. Pulling back he licked his lips and ran his thumb across mine. "Just wanted to wish you good morning." He said starting to walk away waving a hand in the air. "Really do like that outfit." I looked down at my nightgown and robe; neither went past my knees and even with the robe pulled tight with the belt a part of my chest, a large part, was bare. My face burned with embarrassment as I glared down the hall after Kisame.

"Good morning, ___!~" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Spinning towards the sound I was ready to knock out whoever had yelled beside me. My fist froze and I almost lost my balance as I saw Tobi. Of course, it was him yelling this early in the morning.

"Tobi, you nearly got yourself killed!" I yelled, my heart pounding in my ears. "Don't sneak up on people like that, I was about to knock you down the length of the hall!" I pulled my robe tighter around myself and leaned back against the door frame, breath trying to normalize as I looked incredulously at Tobi who just swayed from side to side in happiness.

"Tobi is sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, ___" One of his hands reached up and began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 

I stared at him for a moment and then gave a light laugh. "It's OK Tobi, guess I'm still not fully awake yet." The corners of my mouth turned upwards and I pushed back away from the door frame. Then I realized something. "Tobi, how long have you been here?" 

"Not long." He responded simply. Then there was a glint from the eyehole of his mask. "Why, do you mean did I see you and Kisame kiss?~" He leaned forward and sung out the last word. I felt the colour drain from my face. 

"Tobi, no one else knows-" He laughed his happy carefree laugh.

"Don't worry, ___, Tobi will keep your secret safe." He started to walk away humming to himself. "Oh, and I agree, that is a nice outfit. Then again Tobi thinks ___ has good taste in all her clothing... except that one shirt..." His rambling trailed off as he walked away and I could only stare after him as he began to hum once again. I quickly walked back into my room, shut the door and locked the handle. As I had learned, promises made by Tobi only lasted so long.

Hidan and Kakuzu were dressed and on their way out of the base when I started down to the kitchen in my training clothes. Hidan looked the way he always did when they were sent out on a bounty mission, bored and annoyed. I smiled at his suffering and waved at Kakuzu when he saw me coming down the hall just before they disappeared out the door. Those two would be gone for a day or two at the least, a week max. Kakuzu wasn't as hell-bent on time management as Sasori but that didn't mean he was going to waste his time either. I always wondered why he and Sasori weren't teamed up, I doubted they'd get on each other's nerves as much, even with Kakuzu's short and volatile temper. It's as if Leader liked to pair opposite personalities up just for shits and giggles, or maybe he was testing the group's ability to work under stressful circumstances. 

I had yet to receive my own full-time partner but if it was the case of opposites there really wasn't a single member I had a deep contrast with as we all clashed in one area or another but nothing major. Though I was pretty sure Tobi would become my full-time partner eventually since I was capable of cooperating with him where no one else could. He also didn't have a full-time partner, but then again he hadn't been with the Akatsuki that much longer than I.

Breakfast time. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and drank a glass of water before grabbing an apple and heading out into the forest to train. Since I was still waiting to hear when my next mission would be I decided to take advantage of this downtime to train myself. I wanted to be more helpful on the next mission and get strong enough to learn how to do more Jutsu's. Though I wasn't unhappy with how the last mission went I still felt like I had a long way to go in order to keep up with the others. The last mission hardly had any confrontation but I had begun to feel fatigued once we were back at camp. If I get sent out with Hidan and Kakuzu, not only do I want to be able to hold my own against Hidan should it come to that, but I also want to have the ability to really prove myself among the Akatsuki.

I went to my personal spot in the forest so I wasn't disturbed and began to train as hard as I could. 'One day I'll show them that I can be more than Tobi's babysitter.' I thought to myself. Yes, it wasn't so bad dealing with Tobi all the time, I actually felt very useful and superior in that aspect, considering none of the others had the patience for or the understanding of Tobi that I do, but I didn't want that to be the only reason they let me stay on with them. Now that I had Kisame's interest I wanted to keep it; to get stronger so I could have his back on the battlefield, instead of making a fool out of myself when we come up against other more powerful ninjas. 

I had lived alone most of my life, even when it was my brother and I it was still mostly just me as his mind and body deteriorated. So in order to defend myself, and my brother, I learned from passing ninja how to control my Chakra and the basics of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu as well as Bukijutsu, all of which was payment for my hospitality to a weary traveller. They would return to my home on their way back from whatever it was they were doing to stop in and stay the night, telling me and my brother of their adventures and conquests or defeats. When they stopped by on the way back they usually wanted to see how far my training had come and then would offer to teach me something new or to help correct what I had thought was my mastering of the skill before they departed again. I'm weak compared to the other Akatsuki, my only skill being the Lightning Release, and even that was technically a fluke. I don't even know if I'd be able to redirect a bolt of lightning again in all honesty. 

So I trained as hard as I could following my joining. On hot days and on cold days, dry days, wet days and every day I was able. Rarely did I not do something that could be considered as training, even if it was just trying to work on my self-discipline while dealing with the men. I favourited outdoor training in warm weather though, where I could be by myself and try out new things before bringing it to the others to get their opinion and help test it out.

Today was one of those summer days; the sun burning against me even as I trained hidden in the trees. It had only been about an hour that I had been training and my canteen was already dry. I stood there bent over panting as sweat ran down my face. 'Today might be too hot for this...' I debated as I stared at the grass. 'But it's only been an hour...'

When I would go out to train on my own I tried to get three hours or more of practice in before having to return to the base. The other members are able to train most of the day away without food or water and this made me feel the need to push myself. I often would train until I was ready to collapse before I considered it a sufficient amount of time spent working out. Today though, the air was hot and dry with little breeze and the sun was scorching high above the treetops just waiting so take victims who were dumb enough to ignore their common sense. 

Deciding not to let myself get sun-sick I collected my weapons and began walking towards the base, sticking to the darker shadows as much as possible. As I walked I began to ponder which activity would be better. 'Inside the cool stone base where I have to deal with everyone who's not on a mission or...' I smiled, 'Yes, that will be much better.' There was a pond not too far from here, 'I can go swimming!' 

Making my way to my room I closed and locked the door and then changed into my swimsuit, pulling a light sundress overtop before I put on my straw sunhat. The sundress was mostly to help stop the men from leering too much should any of them see me walking by. I grabbed one of my larger towels with a summer design and then slipped on my flip-flops before exiting my room. Out here in the middle of nowhere, protected by a masking Jutsu, we had quite the bit of privacy so I wasn't concerned with having anyone come across me in this more vulnerable state. The pond was still in our territory so I decided loose fitting sandals would be acceptable, and if I had to fight I could always kick them off and go barefoot.

Stopping off at the kitchen to refill my canteen I noticed just how empty the base seemed. I'm not very good at detecting the others Chakra Signals yet so I couldn't be sure but it feels as though no one else is in the base. 'It's too quiet for a day like today, everyone should be bitching about the heat right now.' I thought as I tightened the cap on my canteen. 'Oh well, I just hope they're not all at the pond...' The quiet wasn't really my concern right now so I chalked it up to everyone just dealing with the heat in their own way or having gone on a mission. I walked back outside and made my way to the pond.

Sundress, hat and sandals sat in a pile beside the towel I had laid out in a patch of sunlight. None of the others were present at the pond as I dipped into the cool waters. It was a joyous contrast, the cool water, warmed slightly from the blazing sun, against my hot skin. At first, there was a temperature shock but it quickly faded as I began to move into the waters. Yes, this had been a good idea.

Letting myself float on the surface of the pond I began to daydream; falling deeper into my own trance I let myself drift across the surface. After what felt like an eternity in peace there came a sound off to the shore in the area where I had left my belongings. I let my body submerge into the water as I looked around, head swivelling until I spotted the source of the noise. Kisame stood at the edge of the water watching me, a large smile etched onto his face that twisted up into a predatory grin when he caught my glance. He began to wade into the waters, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the shore as he came nearer. I smiled at him before smirking playfully at which I began to swim backwards creating distance instead of lessening it. This only made him grin wider before he submerged under the dark waters and I almost lost him to the depths. 

Not being able to move fast enough I was soon grabbed from under the water as Kisame pulled himself to the surface. He held onto me tightly and pulled me closer to himself, lifting me up higher out of the water. One hand moved under my bottom and held onto my hip while the other proceeded to the back of my head as we began to kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, holding tight as I parted my lips to lick at his. He opened his mouth and for a moment I almost had the chance to slip my tongue in and explore, to feel his pointed teeth, but as I opened wider to do so he let his tongue push passed and began to wrestle with mine as he explored my mouth once more. 

I tightened my legs around his waist and he pulled me closer, a bulge forming between us and he began to slowly grind his hips into mine. We were kissing each other with a hunger, the water splashing in waves around us. His face now nuzzled itself against my neck, licking and sucking as he kissed from my jaw to my collarbone. Finding my sweet spot as he moved over my neck I gave out a breathy gasp which only encouraged him to move back and focus there, sucking harshly and nipping the flesh. I had always wondered where that spot on me was. 

"Kisame~" I moaned out, tilting my head back to give him better access to my neck. We were getting lost in ourselves as the hunger for each other started to take over. I pulled his waist even closer and reclaimed his lips, my fingers tangling in his wet hair. For a moment Kisame began to deepen the kiss, pulling my hair and grinding more, but with a heavy breathe he pulled back; panting he grinned at me. 

"Almost lost control there..." He chuckled as he pulled away even more. I could only stare at him as he began making his way back to the shore, still holding me wrapped around his waist. I watched him, wondering what he was doing through the haze of my desire as I felt my body slowly rise out of the waters. We reached the shore and he made his way to my towel, gently laying me down on it. As he leaned over me I wanted to pull him down further so he was laying against me, but he merely kissed me once more with the hunger and passion I so craved before standing back up with his shirt in hand. I watched as he slipped it back on. "Not yet." He grinned before turning away, leaping up into the trees and vanishing.

I laid there on my towel letting the sun dry the water from my skin as I stared at the sky through the trees, a hand up to my neck with fingers brushing the spot Kisame had clung to. The moment he had found it I felt the muscles of my abdomen tighten and a current of what felt like electricity pulse through my body. I was there; I wanted him, to strip him of his clothes and have him take me right there in the waters or on this towel, but this feeling wasn't enough. I let him walk away with his clothes put back on. 'I was so close.'

Biting my lip in this newfound want I sat up and looked down at my now dry body. If I were to lay in the sun like this for much longer I would burn or get sick. With a sigh I stood and redressed myself, tossing my towel over my shoulder and taking a drink from my canteen before making my way back through the trees toward the base. 'It would have been a terribly unsanitary first time if I lost control back at the pond and we proceeded to allow our lustful desire to take over.' I giggled to myself a little. The water, though refreshing, wasn't clean of bacteria's and other infection causing grime so I was content with how Kisame had controlled himself and pulled away, even if again I was just being teased. I also thought back to the package in my dresser drawer and sighed.

Stopping off at my room to grab a fresh set of clothing for the evening and a new towel I then made my way to the bathhouse. Though the cool waters were refreshing against the heat they didn't do much for my sore muscles from training earlier. Needing to get the pond aroma off me and loosen the tension in my muscles I climbed into the shower; the steam began to cloud over the mirror in no time as the clean liquid ran down my body. It felt like I was melting under the hot waters, the strain I put on myself washing away down the drain with the pond water. Scrubbing my body down with a soft washcloth I rubbed in my favourite smelling body wash and then shampooed my hair. When I was finished my self-care in the shower I turned off the waters and stepped out. I felt fresh and renewed as I made my way through the steam to my towel and brush, a small content smile placed on my lips. Today had been so relaxing, a little frustrating, thank you Kisame, but really relaxing. 

I decided to make my way to the kitchen for a bite to eat before resting indoors for the rest of the day. On my way past the men's bathhouse, I heard running waters and saw steam coming out the entrance. 'I guess Kisame doesn't like smelling like pond water either.' I smiled as I continued to walk. 

In the kitchen I grabbed a quick snack and then returned to my room, tossing my swimsuit and towel into my basket before crashing down onto my armchair, brush tossed onto my desk. I began to eat as I gazed out my window in thought, the tingling sensation making its way back into my face and my lower region. 'Tonight's as good a night as any.' I thought as I discarded the trash from my snack.

Wandering back to the bathhouse to brush my teeth I thought about the pros and cons of doing this. Hidan was out on a mission which would make this easier to bear the next morning, even if Deidara was around he was nowhere near as humiliating as that Zealot. I hadn't seen or heard Tobi since this morning so he was most likely out somewhere as well, probably with Zetsu. It was slightly concerning as he always left a note to me if he went somewhere but I knew he could handle himself, especially if he had Zetsu. I just hoped he wouldn't bust into my room later and witness what should be private. This just left Itachi and Sasori, both of which I couldn't predict what their reactions would be so I just hoped they weren't here either.

After brushing my teeth I returned to my room, wandering down the hallway as I continued to battle with my own thoughts. Pros and cons, pros and cons. 'What if I'm not good enough? What if he doesn't like the way I look or I mess up or someone returns and walks in on us?' I let my hand rest on my doorknob for a moment before entering. I could already feel my courage waning as I thought about possible outcomes, the blood in my face draining away. 'No, stop it. What happens, happens. Fuck the others and fuck the doubt's.' 

I opened my door with a new spring in my step and made my way to the drawer with the package. I pulled it out and unwrapped the opaque cover before bringing it over to my nightstand where I would keep it instead. There was one small drawer in the stand that this package would fit perfectly until I needed the contents and this location made it easily accessible. I breathed a heavy sigh trying to steady my nerves and steel my determination. Now all I needed was Kisame.

Leaving the door open I sat in my chair with a book, not my romance novel, and waited for Kisame to wander past the entrance of my room. After fidgeting for a moment with the book I began reading so as to distract myself from the self-doubts that had been trying to fill up my head since I finished brushing my teeth. I couldn't seem to focus on the words as I found I had now reread the same paragraph three times. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to go through with it and I'd just suffer more teasing from Kisame, leaving me to finish myself alone once more. 

'No. That is unacceptable.' I stood, tossing my book onto the chair and made my way towards the door to go in search of Kisame. I would drag him back to my room if needed, after all, that's what he wanted. He did it, he brought me to the point of ripping his damn clothes off!

It was as if fate had decided to work in my favour though for as I made it to the door the blue shark-man was making his way past. I gave him no option as I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stood with my back against the door for a moment with a glint in my eye as I watched him stumble a bit. It took him a moment to realize what was happening as he regained his balance and looked around, but as I began to approach him it seemed to click as his toothy grin returned and he stood straight, waiting for me to finish advancing. His strong arms wrapped around me, grasping me tight as I pulled him down into a kiss firey kiss.

My hands began to grasp at his shirt as I pushed him backwards, his legs hit the edge of my bed and we let ourselves fall to the mattress. I began to lift his shirt up and he moved his arms away just long enough so I could strip him of it. We locked lips once more, his tongue entering my mouth forcefully and our two slick muscles began to wrestle. My breathing was already beginning to shift to a pant as I straddled him and pulled at my own shirt which he helped slip off, and that too was tossed to the side. 

I could feel the bulge forming between us, pressing against my inner thighs as our hands explored the others bare skin. I could feel that he was trying not to rock up into me, that he was not wanting to be the initiator, so instead, I began to softly grind against him, agonizingly slow. It was my turn to tease and through our kissing he let out a low groan, grasping my waits tighter in his large hands.

My fingers found their way down to the waistline of his pants and I began to tug, asking him to let me remove them. He grinned into the kiss and slid his tongue down my neck, making sure to let it run over that sweet spot just so he could hear me mewl in pleasure as he unclasped his bottoms. I moved back and pulled at his pants, slowly beginning to slide them down, attempting to still be a tease. Slightly impatient, he pushed at me and began to assist in their removal before grabbing my hips roughly and pulling me back up onto his lap. 

As he began to suck on my neck again his hands found their way to the clasp of my bra, and on the second try, it came undone, the straps falling loose against my shoulders. I let it slide down slowly as his hand reached up underneath the falling obstruction and he squeezed my breast before gently massaging it. The feeling was better than I imagined it would be, his rough hands gripping me and running their fingers across my skin, his thumb gently brushing against my erect nipple before pinching it.

Now he was pulling at my pants, shimmying them down as far as he could around my thighs. I wiggled, about to stand up but instead, he flipped us over, pushing us higher onto the bed toward the pillow before pulling them off the rest of the way. I gave a small shiver as he leaned over me again, pushing his legs in between my own and laying loser, using his arms to prop himself up from crushing me. His hips ground into mine, the hard bulge in his boxers pressing against my womanhood, already causing a pleasurable feeling, making me wet as he rubbed the hardness against my clit. 

He began nibbling at my collarbone before licking his way down between my breasts, giving soft kisses and trailing his lips as he made his way to my nipple. I let out a breathy gasp as he clamped his mouth around the left peak and began to gently suckle. Soon enough the gentleness was gone and he was hungrily ravishing both my breasts, a hand squeezing and rubbing the one his lips weren't attached to. As he sucked and bit at one nipple, my hands gripping tightly to the back of his head and shoulder, he let his free hand trail slowly down my stomach, fingertips ghosting along my skin as he reached for the aching wetness between my legs. He pauses his sucking to look up at my red face as if asking for permission before letting his hand slip into my panties. I only stared dreamily at him, cheeks tingling as I watched him bring a pleasure to me that I wasn't sure could be advanced, that is not until he let his fingers slid across my clit.

I let out a soft moan and he reciprocated, now kissing my stomach and making his way lower as one of his fingers made its way into the wet folds of my womanhood, playing across the surface and barely dipping in. My face burned as I knew where he was heading but I didn't want to stop him, not now that we were finally here. He pulled at my panties and I lifted my waist enough for them to be slipped off. Now I was bare before him, all out in the open for him to view, and in embarrassment, my ears even began to burn. 

He looked at me up and down as he made his way back between my legs, drinking in what he saw just as I had been doing each time he took his shirt off. "Beautiful~" He breathed, more fingers beginning to play with my lower lips and folds as his head neared. He lifted my legs and pushed them to the side, leaving me widely exposed as he dipped a finger deeper, slowly letting it sink into my wet cavern.

My moaning grew louder as his tongue flicked over my clit before he pulled his finger back so that his tongue had full access to the area, tasting the juices that were already starting to drip. He dipped his wet muscle between the folds and moved it around, licking up and over my clit before sucking and then moving to shove it back inside. He played like this for a moment before sliding his finger back into me and beginning to pump as his tongue lapped circles around my clitoris and my back arched slightly as my body began to tremble.

A feeling similar to the building of a large amount of Chakra began in the pit of my stomach, my back arched further into the feeling and my breath hitched. I gripped at my bedding and moved my legs, wanting to wrap them over his shoulders and pull the feeling closer. Kisame pulled his face back, licking his lips and adding another finger, curling and spreading them inside me as they pumped deeply. I bit my lip at the sensation, not wanting to be too loud just yet.

"You're so tight~," He remarked, voice practically purring, looking up at me with a smirk. "This isn't your first time, is it?" My cheeks stung and my eyes watered as he watched me lustfully, examining the pleasure my face displayed as he quickened the pace of his thrusting fingers. I nodded slowly to his question, dazed, before letting my head fall backwards and squeezing my eyes shut tight as the feeling of my climax drew nearer.

"Kisame..." I breathed out, instinctively arching my hips up to meet his fingers as they thrust inwards. "Ki-Kisame, I-I'm..." My moan grew in my throat and I couldn't finish my sentence as he pushed in another finger, sending me over the edge. I only saw his expression when I came far enough down from the high to open my eyes. He watched me with amusement as he pulled his fingers out and licked them.

"You taste good~." He hummed. I went to sit up but he had already moved over me to lock our lips once more in a fiery kiss, the taste of myself still present on his lips.

I trailed my hands down his back until they reached the only clothing he had left and I began to tug at them. I wanted all of him, to feel him deep inside of me. I had made up my mind that this is defiantly something I wanted and there was no turning back. I would probably kill him if he decided to put his clothing back on now and walk out. 

I had never gone down on someone before but I was going to try with him, to try and return the pleasure he had given to me already. He sat up as I pulled his boxers down, releasing his manhood, fully erect. I hadn't thought it to be this large, his baggy pants having given no indication to the size even as they clung wetly around him when he had left the pond. I was thankful the lady at the village shop helped me find the right package to buy.

As he kicked his boxers off the rest of the way I went to make a move downward but he stopped me, pulling me back up and onto the mattress. "Some other time." He murmured into my ear before nuzzling my neck, trailing his tongue and teeth across my sweet spot. He pushed his hips against mine and I felt his hard, thick member slide across my lower lips and over my clit, parting the folds as he ground against me. My head clouded with the pleasure and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close, his chest pressing against mine for a moment before he pulled back to look at me. "I won't hurt you, but I need to know you're sure." He stopped his grinding and watched me, waiting.

I felt my heart swell as the man above me, the man others claimed to be a monster, asked for my consent. I smiled at him and brought my legs up to set my feet on the mattress, my hands trailing along his forearms. "Yes, I'm sure, Kisame." My voice sounded breathy and soft in my own ears. 

Kisame smiled gently before reaching down and aligning himself with my entrance. "This part will hurt a bit, so let me know if you need me to stop." He spoke soothingly as he slowly pressed forwards, his tip sliding through my wet folds and pushing further. It was tight and I tried to mask the pain I felt, gritting my teeth and pulling him closer to hide my face against his chest. He must have understood what I was doing because he pulled back out before pushing slowly in again, warming up area by area. 

Each time he pushed in deeper and I could feel him shake as he tried his best to keep control. I had no idea how deep he had gotten, it felt as if he was almost sheathed inside me but then he would pull out and then push in even further. The pain from the stretching was beginning to subside and it was easier the more he pumped to feel the pleasure. Soon I began to push my hips up to meet his, his pumping becoming a thrust as he twitched, bucking into me. I gave a small gasp of surprise at the sudden speed of entrance and he pulled out and looked at me with concern.

Before he could finish mumbling 'sorry' I was kissing him. "It's alright, it just stung a bit." He pulled himself closer and prepared to enter me once more. In realization, I pushed him away a bit before he had slipped back in. He stopped and sat up, confusion and worry across his face. I smiled shyly as I reached up towards the drawer of my nightstand and pulled it out so he could see why I stopped him. Seeing the package he grinned and gave a small chuckle as he leaned over. I averted my eyes from his own while he pulled the packaging out and opened it, rummaging through the contents until he found the correct sizing.

"How long have you had these in there?" He asked teasingly, opening the smaller individual package and pulling the rubber out. I snuck a glance at him as he rolled the condom down his length. He was staring at me in amusement, his smile widening as I dodged eye contact. "How long have you been planning this?" He questioned, leaning over me again and pressing at my entrance. The condom made it feel strange compared to the bare skin I had just been getting used to but I wasn't about to risk anything with Kisame just yet.

"I bought them when I went to the market yesterday..." I finally answered, his face just close enough to mine for our noses to touch. He smirked and claimed my lips yet again as he pushed in deeper than before in one swift thrust. 

We both moaned into the kiss as he brought himself back out and pushed in deep again. I could feel him all the way into my depths, pushing against the back wall of my insides. I wrapped my legs lazily around his waist and he began to pump a little faster, removing his lips from mine and trailing them down my jaw, kissing towards my neck. He bit down and began to suck that tender spot as his pace quickened, the thrusting becoming more shallow but the friction increasing the pleasure. My moaning was soft and breathy as he groaned against my neck.

Again my core began to tighten, that feeling of ecstasy building and pulsing through my body. I felt my muscles start to stiffen all over as the walls of my vagina began to clench tighter against his hard member. Feeling me tighten Kisame began to thrust even faster and my moans grew louder; losing myself in the pleasure as his body crashed into mine. He would hiss and grunt as my nails dug into his back, scraping as I clung onto him, trying to pull him closer as I neared my release. His thrusting had become sloppy now, shallow thrusts and deep thrusts, their rhythm now erratic.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, bucking my hips up to meet his as they came down. He was starting to pant and I could tell he too was near climax. "Kisame~," I cried out in a hushed tone. He looked up and grinned at me.

"Louder." He slowed his thrusting just enough to pull me back from the edge of my climax. It began to build again as he thrust deeper now. "Louder, it's just us here." I stared at him but was too dazed to ponder his meaning. He slammed his hips hard into mine and I gasped loudly, moaning as he did so again.

"Ki-Kisame~," He thrust hard again, speed building. "Ah, Kisame, I'm gunna-" I pulled myself to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Kisa-me, Ki-SA-me, Oh~..." There was one spot he hit that made me almost lose myself right then. He grinned and his thrusting quickened to full speed, enticing louder moans and gasps from me as he slammed in deep, aiming for that spot over and over. "Ki-KISAME!" I began to scream, my climax just reaching. He moaned into the crook of my neck, the vibrations sending chills across my body before my inner walls clamped down tight around his throbbing shaft. "KISAME!!" I screamed as I threw my head back, climax hitting me harder than I had ever felt before. Kisame thrust into me a few more times before letting out a low animalistic moan of his own and slamming himself in deep, groaning pleasurably into the flesh by my ear as he released.

We held each other close, riding out the orgasmic high together. I could feel every pulse from his softening member and each time it did my walls would grip down just a little in response. After a few moments which seemed like forever, he pulled out, kissing me deeply before rolling off to the side. Pulling the condom off he tossed it to the floor and grabbed my bed covers, pulling them out from under us as I began to shiver. He moved closer to me and pulled the sheets up before taking me into an embrace. I snuggled in closer, feeling warm and safe in his strong arms as I pressed my forehead to his chest. 

Sleep threatened to take me as I looked up into his eyes. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before resting his face against it. I breathed a content sigh and closed my eyes. This was perfect, better than I had expected it to be, and what made it pleasanter was Kisame deciding to stay and cuddle; to fall asleep with me. I closed my eyes and thought of the words I wanted to say to him. 

"Kisame, I believe I'm in love with you." He was already asleep and I soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey!~ I hope that wasn't too cringy for anyone? That was my first time writing a Lemon. I know a lot of Lemon's I read just have the guy thrust deep in one shot, but I wrote from experience. This way there's minimal vaginal tearing. (I hope that's not TMI... heh.) Anyways, I also thought that something like this was more romantic; Kisame taking his time to ease into his lover and keep them comfortable. Also, I hope characters aren't too OOC. I've only watched the series once and I'm not finished Shippuden yet, so writing the characters is a little more challenging compared to my Forced Relations for He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, as I can hear their voices as I write. I'd love the feedback!~ Comment, Kudos, Follow! (Cause I've already begun Kakuzu's and have ideas for Hidans!) As well as I'd love if you could check out my other story if you're a MOTU nerd like me. :) Until next time!!~ <3 **


	8. Bite Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Just wanted to say a big thank you to those of you who have been reading this!~ To everyone on Wattpad, AO3 & Deviantart I want to say your Votes/Faves/Kudos/Follows/Comments have given me the determination to finish this story the best I can! I have already passed my previous fanfiction writing word-count and chapter count! I hope I continue to deliver. <3 Now, the next chapter!**

When I awoke the next morning Kisame was still sleeping by my side, his arm outstretched under my neck while he lay on his back. I smiled and moved closer, pushing my body against his, feeling his warmth. He stirred slightly, turning his figure to face mine as the arm under my neck shifted to pull me closer, his other one resting in between our forms. I had thought that he would have left during the night, that he would be gone by the morning, but instead, he was here, holding me in his sleep. Honestly, I hadn't expected any of this but I wasn't about to complain. I wrapped my arm across his torso and nuzzled in with a happy sigh. 

With his mouth against my forehead Kisame lifted his arm from between us and wrapped it over my waist to hold me and I smiled like a fool as I felt him press his lips to my brow. I looked up at his face and he bent his head down to softly pressed his lips against mine. Morning cuddles and kissing; I didn't think in a million years I'd ever have an experience like this with someone. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled me closer, our still naked bodies pressed firmly against each other. He was smiling too now, eyes looking at me, studying my face, as I did to him. 

"I think that's the best sleep I've had in years." He said with a soft chuckle, gently running his hand down my arm and hip before squeezing my butt. I bit my lip in slight embarrassment and averted my eyes.

"Do you think the others heard us last night?" I asked looking towards the door. "I don't know how loud we actually were..."

"No, you weren't loud enough for them to hear." He said leaning over me and nuzzling my neck with a grin. I giggled as he ran his nose along my skin, tickling me down to my collarbone before coming back up. "I had Itachi help me clear them all out of the base for the night." I looked at him questioningly.

"That's what you meant when you said it was just us here..." I watched as he made his way directly over me, spreading my legs so he could take the space between them. With a smirk, he began lowering himself down under the covers. 'Again, already?' "Kisame, what are- Ah~" His tongue flicked over my clit and then he began to suck. "Ugn, Kisame~" It seemed I was still sensitive down there after last night.

"Mmm, you're already getting wet," He moaned into my womanhood as his tongue dipped in as far as it could. The vibrations sent shivers across my body, my bare breasts peaking at the pleasure. Bitting my lip I grabbed onto one of them as he slipped a finger inside me and began to pump slowly. 

"Kisame~ Ah~," I couldn't form sentences, my brain had already started to fog over. My simple sounds, the way I called his name, it must have done something for him because he pushed in two more fingers and nipped at my clit. There was a slight burning pain at the sudden widening, and his sharp teeth stung as they claimed the sensitive bundle of nerves, but at the same time, it felt so good.

Kisame pulled his fingers out and crawled upwards just as I was beginning to tighten. I leaned forward to meet him but he pushed me back down, locking lips as he centred himself and pushed. For a moment he slid half his length in gently and then pulled back out, he did it once more and then grinned into the kiss. I felt a burning sting as he suddenly rammed himself the rest of the way inside. 

"Ah, Kisame~!" I grabbed hold of his neck and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, holding him still. He didn't try to move as I adjusted once more to his size and the sudden stretching. Biting my lip to hold back a whimper I had my eyes shut tight in an attempt to restrain the tears starting to form.

"Hurt that bad, huh?" He asked with an almost apologetic voice. I opened one eye and glared at him. "OK, ok, sorry." I huffed as he grinned, knowing he wasn't really all that remorseful.

In an attempt to speed up the process he pushed his face to my neck and began to search for my sweet spot. The new sensation lessened the pain between my legs and they began to relax as I focused on the feeling of his tongue trailing the sensitive flesh of my neck. After a moment he began to slowly pull himself out before pushing gently back in. I moaned as he bit down on my neck, the pleasurable sensations quickly building that knot in my stomach. It didn't take long for him to pick up the pace, thrusting harder now that I was adjusted to him and I could feel myself begin to tighten around his thick member as our hips slammed together. 

Kisame grunted at the clenched feeling and pulled out; breathing harder he reached for the package in my nightstand and grabbed a condom, opening it and quickly sliding it down his length. "Almost forgot about this." He breathed. I didn't look away this time but instead studied how it was done, wanting to be the one to put it on him the next time. 

He pushed himself back into me, roughly but not slamming into me like the first time. I moaned as he slid in, his heavy breathing coming out in a grunted sigh. Now he began to thrust again, the sounds of my juices squishing as he plunged inside over and over. It was slightly embarrassing but he didn't seem phased as he pulled me closer, pushing one of my legs up and holding it at an angle by his shoulder. This new angle deepened the thrusts and he quickened his pace even more.

"Ah~," I felt the knot again, each time Kisame hit that special spot it pulled, threatening to snap. "Ah, Kisame~ Ugn," My breathing became heavy and I grasped at his neck and back, digging my nails into his flesh, pulling him into a closer embrace. His heavy breathing was now at my ear; a warmth that sent goosebumps across my body. 

"___, are you going to come?" He panted. "I'm close," His thrusts had begun to grow sloppy, his grip on my leg tightening as he grasped the pillow behind my head, burying his face in the crook of my neck and planting needy kisses. 

"Kisame, Ah~ Yes, I'm gunna-" I felt myself tightening. "I'm, I'm coming, K-Kisame~!" I tightened my leg around his waist and he moaned out, thrusting hard a few more times before sheathing himself deep and holding. My orgasm hit like a shockwave and I squeezed my one leg around his waist, trying to bring him even deeper. We held like that for a moment, letting our climax pass in waves. My head felt fuzzy and dazed as I'm sure he did too. 

Kisame lifted his head when I turned my face into his hair, his forehead meeting mine before our lips crashed into each other. He let my leg go and wrapped his arms around me, pressing foreheads when we broke the kiss in need of air.

"Still hurts?" He asked, panting. I smiled with a light laugh and rubbed my nose against his making him chuckle.

"No, it feels wonderful," I replied dreamily, running my fingers along his neck and through his hair. 

There was a knock at my door and I felt my veins turn to ice. Kisame had said the others were gone for the night... It was now some time in the morning but why would they be back so soon? I wasn't ready for anyone else to know about his; to hear what they had to say about a relationship between members. 'Who the heck could it be anyway? Tobi?'

I looked at Kisame who had the same confused expression, though instead of fear it was with annoyance. He pulled out of me and rolled over in the bed, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash by my desk. He grabbed one of my blankets and wrapped it around his waist, checking to make sure I was still covered before he went to the door. I was terrified of being seen but having Kisame show no fear of the others finding out about what just went on helped me relax if only a little. 

"What the hell, Itachi." I heard him say after he had opened the door a crack. 

"You'll have to clean up and get dressed. You and I have a mission." Came Itachi's deep and monotone voice. Kisame grumbled and shut the door.

"Sorry ___, I gotta head out." He said as he picked up his clothing, pulling on his boxers and pants before stuffing his shirt into a pocket. "Don't stand up too fast, you'll fall down." He grinned at me as he tossed my blanket towards the laundry basket. Leaning over the bed he kissed my forehead before he turned and made his way out of my room to prepare for his mission.

"Stay safe..." I called after him as he shut the door behind himself.

I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity after the door clicked shut before finally regaining my senses. Gathering my clothing for the day I then made my way stealthily to the showers making sure no one else noticed me. I wasn't entirely sure what Kisame and Itachi had told everyone to get them out of the base but I wasn't ready to find out until after I washed the smell of sex off. When I approached my destination I noticed that there were small trails of steam coming out of the men's bathhouse but no sound of running water which meant that Kisame had already finished with his shower.

Now safe in the women's bathhouse where the other guys couldn't bother me I looked at myself in the mirror as I started to get undressed. To my horror, I saw splotches of purple and maroon decorating my neck and little rows of sharp indentations puncturing the flesh. With wide eyes, I realized Kisame had given me multiple hickies and bite marks in plain sight for all the others to see. 'I shouldn't be so shocked about this, after all, I remember how they were created, but still, for there to be this many!' They would become a huge distraction for the others and I had nothing to cover them up with; none of my makeup was of high quality so it was only capable of hiding small blemishes. 'Damn you, Kisame...' I gritted my teeth for a moment staring at Kisame's handiwork.

Not being able to do anything about the love bites right now I sighed and then made my way into the shower. The hot water felt magnificent against my stiff and trembling legs. Kisame wasn't joking when he said I would fall down if I stood too quickly; I hadn't even put half my weight on my legs as I slid out of bed before I felt them buckle beneath me. It had taken a few tries to stand and then a few minutes of working on balance before I was able to gather my things for the shower. If the smell of sex on me wasn't the give away for what had transpired last night then the wobbly legs would do it... or would it be the marks on my neck..? 'Damn it...'

I scrubbed my body with my soaps and washed my hair, taking time to carefully clean my now extremely sensitive womanhood with a soft cloth. I had no idea sex with another would be this painful and pleasurable all at once. My books never mentioned the little details, like how the stretching feels, the burn and pulse of stimulation as it slowly eases away to leave only a pleasurable sensation, the feel of his member throbbing inside the tight walls after climax... I realized I had been petting myself as I replayed last nights activity in my mind. 

Giggling softly I rinsed before turning the waters off and exiting the shower. It wouldn't be beneficial if I kept thinking back to that all day, especially in front of the other guys. I shuddered at the thought of them seeing me that way; lust in my eyes while my hands unconsciously explored myself. That would be too embarrassing. 'I would probably die~...' I shuddered for a moment before giggling again.

With a large smile now plastered on my face, I dressed, brushed my hair and then made my way out into the hall after slinging my towel around my neck. 'I'll toss my towel into my laundry basket and strip my sheets before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Today feels like it will be a good day.' I hummed to myself as I walked passed the other member's doors and came to my own. 'I wonder if it smells of sex in there too?' I thought as I reached for the handle.

"Hey, ___, good morning~!" I turned my face, snapped out of my cheerful daze and looked into the masked face of Tobi as he pulled me in for a tight squeeze. "You're the first one back! When did you get here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. I felt a small panic crawling up my spine as my hand rested hesitantly on my door handle. "Do you know why Itachi and Kisame wanted us all out of the base last night?" He pulled one hand up to the chin of his mask and held it in thought. "Oh~ Maybe they wanted some, "alone time"~" He giggled, making air quotes. He looked at me expectantly before letting his shoulders slack a little as he studied me, my face probably showing some sort of contorted distress. "Oh," He pipped up suddenly, "but then Kisame is a real jerk!" He slammed his fists onto his hips. "Kissing you and then spending a night with Itachi!?" I could tell Tobi was starting to get pretty upset as his voice raised in pitch and he waved around a finger scornfully, not yet realizing what had actually happened. This meant that none of them really had a clue, well, except Itachi himself. 

"Hey, Tobi! Good morning to you, too~!" I tried to distract his attention from the rant he was having, not wanting the others to hear him shouting accusations like this. "Where did you go last night? Anywhere special?" He relaxed anew when I spoke to him, his body language becoming light and happy once more. 

"I went with Sasori and Deidara-Sempai into the village passed the hills!" He pointed in a few different directions before settling on the one he believed was correct. "We went incognito, no one knew who we were! It was a blast!" He tossed his arms up in excitement. "Though I wish I could have made them bring you along, Deidara said no girls allowed..." His body language started to droop before he shot back up. "So what did you do last night, ___?" 

Here it was, the question I was trying to avoid. "Oh, nothing you'd find too exciting, Tobi. Just spent some time with someone, that's all. Very relaxing." I rubbed the back of my neck and without realizing it had now brought Tobi's attention to the bruises and bite marks as the towel slipped down.

"___! Who hurt you!?" He cried out taking my shoulders and pulling me closer to inspect the injuries, tilting my head side to side in order to examine them. I tried to pull away before he noticed too much but he had already seen the teeth pattern. "Kisame bit you! He's gone rabid!" He started shouting again and I tried my best to silence him, waving at him as he jumped up and down. The best solution I could come up with was opening my door and tossing him inside in an attempt to at least muffle the sound. Closing the door I leaned against it and glared at Tobi who just stood there holding his head, trying to steady himself against the sudden whiplash.

"Tobi, shush! You don't need to yell. Please!" I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"___, did... Kisame do that to you?" He asked, coming closer again to take another look. "Why..?" He almost sounded hurt, unsure of what to do. Compared to the rest of the members Kisame got along with Tobi and would even laugh at his jokes and take his side in most arguments so I could understand how it must be scary for him to see that I was "hurt" by the Shark-Man.

"Tobi, I don't know how to explain this to you-" I tried to start, rubbing the back of my neck and staring at the floor.

"And what's that smell?" My eyes widened and I slowly looked up to see that Tobi had begun to look around. He moved towards the condom Kisame had forgotten to pick up off the floor and I momentarily froze.

"Tobi, don't touch that!" I yelled, regaining my senses as he came close to picking it up. Racing forwards I pulled him back, spinning him around. "Just go sit on the chair, please!" I pointed at my armchair, leading him to it before grabbing a tissue and going back over to snatch the condom up before he looked at it again. I couldn't see Tobi's face but I knew he was very flustered now. "Tobi, I'll try to explain." I tossed the condom and tissue into the trash bin and leaned across my desk to open the window. 'Hopefully letting some fresh air in will help dilute the smell...'

"What's there to explain?" Tobi looked at what I was doing for a moment before turning back. "If Kisame hurt you, that's bad, isn't it?" He was scratching the back of his head and looking at the floor, puzzlement and worry evident in his voice.

"No, no, Tobi. Kisame didn't really hurt me," I was trying to quickly think of a way to word this. "We were, uh," I thought for a moment on how to describe it, on how to tell a man with the mentality of a seven-year-old that I was having intercourse with one of the other members. "Um," How do I explain that there's certain pain that's very enjoyable?

"Was it something that happened because of the kiss?" He asked looking back up to me as I sat on the edge of my bed to face him. I smiled weakly, still struggling with what to say.

"Uh, yea... It was a sort of a continuation, just more stuff added..." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled awkwardly. "He didn't do anything I didn't give him permission to do..." This didn't feel like it was going over well.

"Oh, so, next level stuff?" He asked, less concerned now. I blinked in surprise and then slowly nodded, now wondering what he actually knew about this kind of stuff. "OK, that makes sense." He nodded, folding his arms across his chest confidently. "I know about some of that stuff thanks to Hidan." I nearly choked.

"Wait, Hidan taught you about this stuff?" I didn't believe it and I didn't trust it. "Like what?" I couldn't hold my questions back, fearful of what Tobi must think had happened. Hidan is not a role model of any kind and I needed to know how much he had corrupted poor naive little Tobi.

"Oh, just that after kissing comes the part where two people spend the night-" He trailed off, pausing a moment and looking at me. "That's who you spent the night with!" He gripped his hair in one hand and pointed at me with the other, excitement returning to his once relaxed tone. "Itachi and Kisame got rid of everyone in the base not to spend time with each other but so Kisame could do that to you!!" I was starting to panic again as his voice raised into a near screech.

"Tobi, hush!" I stood quickly, hands out in front, waving, trying to magically contain the noise. "Shh!" Tobi leaned back in the chair with both hands on his head now and then looked at my bed; sheets tossed every which way and a blanket already in the laundry basket. I swear his eye had widened as the realization dawned over him, and slowly, he lowered his arms.

"He stayed the night, in your room, in your bed, with you?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this as my face began to heat up. "So, you had a hookup?" He asked with a shrug of the arms. I nearly fell over.

"No, not a hookup! Is that what Hidan told you happens after you kiss someone?" I was beginning to get furious at what Tobi must have been thinking. Kisame wouldn't go through all that trouble and then stay the night, holding me close, and still be there in the morning if it was just a hookup. 'Would he?' Anxiety rose to meet my anger and I sat back down. 'Of course not! Stop sabotaging your own happiness!' I countered with my darker self. 

I could feel Tobi watching me, probably wondering what was happening as my face twitched while it tried to decide what expression to make. "Hidan told Tobi that two people kiss, hookup, a bad word, and then maybe do it again some other time if it wasn't horrible." He sat there with his head tilted now. "He was wrong?" I snapped from my daze at the question and looked at him.

"No, that's what Hidan does because he's a slimy creep." I sneered. "What Kisame and I did, it wasn't just a hookup, at least that's not what it felt like. It had meaning. I know it did to me at least." I looked at the floor and thought about last night and this morning. 'Kisame hadn't actually said he wanted to be with me full time and it's not as if we're dating...' My doubts started to wash over me once again and I fidgeted with my hands. All of a sudden I felt like I was suffocating.

"Oh, so what Deidara-Sempai was talking about the other day, when two people love each other they sleep together constantly?" I looked up in confusion at this new exhibit of knowledge. "So, you love Kisame and he loves you which means you're going to be sleeping together from now on?" He made that pondering hand sign again. "Does this mean Tobi will have to share the bed with Kisame when there's a storm?" He sounded uneasy and grossed out, his hand dropping a little and curling at the thought as he shuddered.

I couldn't help it as I bust out laughing, nearly falling over as I held my stomach. Tobi cocked his head at me and watched, unsure of what was happening. "Tobi, Kisame isn't moving into my room," When I finally caught my breath I replied, "You'll still be able to stay with me, protected from the storms." I smiled wide at him as my mood lightened. Tobi did know what was going on, more than I had thought he was capable of knowing and even more than what the others ever give him credit for. 

He scratched his head. "So, it's not a hookup, but you're not sleeping together every night?" I had confused him, but I was sure he could get this.

"I think we're taking things slow and we're only seeing each other, no one else... At least that's what I plan to do." I blushed as I felt a warm feeling growing in my chest. "I do believe I'm in love with Kisame," I placed a hand over my heart and stared downward at nothing, "but I don't know if he feels the same. Last night was special though." Tobi nodded almost as if he understood before scratching at his head again.

Grinning once more I stood and wandered over to my hidden stack of books; the romance novels. I looked through them for a moment before pulling one out and then made my way back over to where Tobi was sitting. "Tobi, I won't read this to you, because it would be super awkward," I giggled a little, "but if you want you can read this to yourself, in your room where the others can't find this." I pointed at the book seriously. "No one knows I have these books." I stared at him sternly as I offered the novel. "It should clear some things up for you, things that I can't figure out how to explain right now." He took the book and looked it over.

"Romance, huh?" I wasn't sure what he was thinking as he studied the book, turning it around to read the back. "OK, I'll read it, but I'll probably have to ask you questions..." He glanced up at me, his voice calm and even.

"I'm alright with that, Tobi." I smiled and sat back down on the edge of my bed. 

We sat in silence for a moment before Tobi spoke again. "Do they hurt, the bruises and bites?" 

I touched the marks on my neck, my cool fingers making the broken blood vessels under my skin itch and sting. "Only if I touch them, I think. I didn't even know they were there until I saw them in the mirror." I scanned my room for my scarf, remembering I still needed to hide the love marks decorating my throat. "I guess I should try and cover them up so the others don't panic too, huh?" I suggested. After spotting the length of cloth I stood up, grabbed the material and began to wrap it around my neck. Tobi watched me and hummed a little. "What is it?" I asked, knowing that tone was his thoughtful hum.

"That scarf might be too small to cover all those bruises." He pocketed the book I lent him and walked over to me, grabbing the thin material and moving it around. "Oh, Tobi knows! You could use a Concealing Jutsu to hide them!" 

"Oh yea, thanks, Tobi. I forgot about that!" 'Duuhhh~..!' I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. "I'll just need to learn the Jutsu before I can cast it. It'll most likely come in handy in the future, too." I chuckled a little as I readjusted my scarf so it wasn't choking me. I felt a little silly at having Tobi remind me that we're Ninja and can do things like that.

"We'll find it!" Tobi pulled at my arm towards the door. "In the Akatsuki Library, there's bound to be something!" His enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't help but run along with him as we exited my room and started down the hallway.

We passed Deidara as we made our way to our destination, almost knocking him over as we separated and ran past either side of him. "What the hell!?" He shouted after us, clay clumped in one hand as he waved his other fist in the air. I thought for a moment that he was surely going to follow us or send explosions our way; that we would have to turn and stand our ground, but instead, he just seethed in the spot for a moment, fists tight before he continued on his way. 

I watched behind me as he mumbled to himself, shaking his head frustratedly. Tobi was dragging me along behind him again as he ran even swifter in an attempt not to get blasted by his angered Senpai. 'At this rate, I don't think I'll ever get back in Deidara's good books.' I mused to myself. 'Oh well.'

Finally, we entered the Library, it's location farther to the back of the base. A portion of the Akatsuki's collection of book and scrolls from all over the nations were stored here so we liked to keep them as far out of sight as possible. The organization had been acquiring them over the years from different raids like the one I went on with Itachi and Kisame but from what I heard our most important books and scrolls, along with the better part of the collection as a whole, was housed in the Headquarters where Leader and Konan stayed most of the time. I had hoped that one day I would be important enough to be able to visit that place and see it all for myself.

"Over here!" Tobi exclaimed, pulling at my arm after a moment of looking over the cluttered space. We ran down a random aisle of dusty books and scrolls before stopping. "We could start here!" He finally let go of my hand and with a shrug, we began to search through the shelves.

I felt like I was back on that mission with Itachi and Kisame, making my way through the collection of book and scrolls of the Temple. I wanted to ask Tobi if we possibly had a secret vault where more could be hidden but without explaining why I asked he probably wouldn't get the joke. Instead, we continued to rummage around, pulling a few out and looking them over together before deciding against it and putting it back. The air in the room was starting to become thick with dust before our energy finally settled down some. Tobi had cleared off a table and we made a pile of material we thought might be useful and then sat ourselves down to read through it all.

It had almost been an hour of searching and reading before I found something that seemed like it could do the trick. We didn't need just any old Concealment Jutsu, we needed a low Chakra draining one that would last the day or until I decided to release it. Sitting cross-legged on the floor with a large leather bound book open in front of me I copied the hand signs. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Hey, Tobi, are they gone?" I inquired. I hadn't felt anything occur but before I tried it again I wanted to get him to check. 

Tobi looked down to where I was from his sitting position on the table and put aside his scroll. He jumped down and walked over to the side I was leaning against, crouching down to my level so he could look at my neck. I pulled my scarf out of the way and he tilted my head from side to side. "Hmm..." He hummed as he studied the flesh. "I don't see them... So it must have worked!" He sprang upwards and pointed into the air triumphantly.

"Sweet~!" I sang. "I'll have to copy this Jutsu down so I don't forget it." I grabbed a piece of paper, pen and ink and began to copy the instructions. As I did this Tobi pulled out the book I leant him and looked at it. 

"Hey, ___," I paused in my copying to look up. "If that was OK to do, why hide it?" He looked from the book to me as he pointed to the cover where a man had his face burrowed into the neck of his lover. I blushed a little as I thought about it.

"Well," I began as I tried to think of how to explain this. "No one else knows yet, and I'm not sure I'm ready for them to know..." I put the pen down and leaned back onto my hands. "I think Kisame is, and that's why he did this, and I think a part of me, no, I know a part of me really wants everyone to know." Tobi walked over and sat down in front of me. "I'm not ashamed of this, but I just don't know how to handle it yet, especially when it comes to Hidan." I let out a heavy breath. "Hidan can be a real jerk at times and I don't want him butting in where he has no business!" Tobi chuckled a little at this. "Also, I'm still finding my place here among the Akatsuki and where would this relationship put me?" Tobi nodded for a minute. 

"What if Kisame tells the others?" I watched him fiddled with the book for a moment before I responded.

"Well, hopefully, I'll still be here by the time he gets back from his mission so I can ask him what he thinks we should do. We didn't have time to discuss it this morning before he had to leave for the mission." I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"I guess Tobi will have to help ___ find Kisame then!" His cheerful attitude took hold of me once more as he sat up straight. "Tobi will keep this a secret until ___ is ready to tell the others." He tilted his head as though he was smiling. "And I'll read this book so I can hopefully understand what's going on better." He rubbed the back of his neck as he held the book up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys, again, thank you for reading!~ Drat, Reader just had a magical night and morning and now Kisame has been pulled away! Damn missions~ Tobi seems to be less freaked out than you thought he would, which is good, right? A confident? Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think. What did you like/love in this story so far, what do you have problems with/think could have been better? Do you feel as though you are in the story? I'd love to know your thoughts!~ So, until next time!~ (Oh, and sorry that this "!~/~!" type of mark keeps changing. I'll try to fix that eventually.)**


	9. We're Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello my lovely readers.~ I've updated this chapter now! I hope you enjoy!~**

Tobi had agreed to help me keep an eye on the Concealment Jutsu I placed on my neck to hide all the hickies and bite marks Kisame had given me. This was a new Jutsu for me so there was no way I would know how long it lasted before I had to cast it again. I was grateful that Tobi had agreed to help out otherwise I would have to carry a mirror around all day, continuously checking my neck. Not only would that look weird to the other members and arouse suspicions, but there was also the high-risk possibility that the Jutsu would wear off in the midst of a conversation when I couldn't check the mirror. 

My masked friend had no problem following me around for the day considering it was something he would do at times anyway. It had been a little while since the last time we had a day to ourselves so we took this opportunity to catch up on this and that. We talked about the last mission we each went on, Tobi's trip to the village with Sasori and Deidara, our favourite kinds of foods and if we were sure no one else was around, some more about Kisame. As we talked we made our way from room to room, deciding that teaming up to do chores was better than splitting up and tackling them alone. 

Eventually, we found ourselves in the Laundry room. Tobi sat with his back to me, giving me privacy while I washed my clothes. We discussed some of the content of the book while I scrubbed my laundry and I informed him that if he was going to listen to anything Hidan has to say on the subject he can consider it bad advice. He tried to question it but I just told him to look at Hidan's lifestyle and ask himself if that's the type of person he wanted to learn from. After a moment of thought, Tobi had shivered and shaken his head. 

It wasn't long until I had finished the last of the wash and we made our way to the drying lines. We were almost done hanging my bedding when Sasori walked in. "___, Tobi, Leader wants to see the two of you in Conference. Don't make him wait." I looked at Tobi questioningly but he just shrugged his arms before dropping the extra clips back into their bucket. Tossing my scarf over the last of my damp clothes, hiding my delicates from view, we exited the Laundry area and made our way down the halls.

After dropping my laundry basket inside my bedroom door we made our way to the Conference room. Entering we then made our way to our seats and began the Jutsu in order to communicate with Leader. He appeared to us not long after, joined with Konan; the two of them their usual emotionless selves. Konan stared at Tobi and me for a moment, as if studying us, criticizing us. It wasn't hard to figure out that she really didn't care for our presence among the Akatsuki. After a moment of silence, Leader looked to the two of us and gave his welcome.

"The two of you are our newest members, neither with a partner, neither proven." He began in his deep monotone voice. "I have decided you will be teamed up on a few missions, your worth will be judged each time as well as your ability to work together. If you prove unworthy of our cause your position here with Akatsuki will be terminated." Tobi made an audible gulp and I felt a sickness building in my stomach for we both knew that "terminated" was a literal term. "I have a mission of worth for the two of you," At this time Konan stood from her seat and stepped forwards with a map in hand.

"You will be visiting the Land of Fire." She stated while unrolling the map. "There is a small Temple concealed near the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She pointed to a forested area. "There is a Relic hidden within the Temple, within that Relic a Scroll containing a powerful Jutsu." She brought the map down and stared at me for a moment. "Bring the scroll back, and only that." I had a feeling she had heard about my sticky fingers on my last mission. No one had told me looting was against Akatsuki rules so personally, I didn't see the problem.

Tobi leaned forward now, intrigued. "So, a Jutsu inside a Scroll inside a dusty Relic inside a hidden Temple in a Forest in the Land of Fire?" He looked at me and giggled. "This sounds like fun!" I cracked a small smile but hide it immediately, trying not to seem disrespectful towards our Leader and Konan. "Just leave it to ___ and Tobi!~" He pointed his thumb at himself, chest puffed slightly. 

"Tobi, this is not a game. You must not be found out-" Konan scorned but Leader cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"The two of you have one week to complete this task and return to our base in the Land of River. Konan and Zetsu will be there waiting to retrieve the Scroll from you." Leader looked between the two of us again before turning to Konan and fading out. 

Konan glanced at us, "Do not be late." Then she too disappeared. 

Tobi and I pulled out of the Jutsu and stretched. It wasn't a long conference but that Jutsu always seemed to lock up the muscles. With a sigh I stood up and glanced at Tobi who had already bounced off his seat into the air, landing on the floor triumphantly. 'His energy reserves are to be envied.' I thought to myself.

"We get to go on our first mission together as partners!~" His glee echoed off the stone walls. "Hey, hey, ___, what do you think we'll encounter?" He raced up to my side excitedly as we walked out of the room and into the hallways. "Do you think we'll get to fight Leaf Shinobi? Or Bandits or-" I cut him off with a 'tsk' sound.

"Tobi, we were just told to not let anyone notice our presence. That means no confrontations with anyone; no Leaf Shinobi, no Bandits. We're to be shadows among shadows." I looked at him for a moment as we walked. What I said seemed to excite him even more, though.

"Oh~ gotcha! Shadows among shadows! How fun!~" He raced ahead for a moment before turning to walk backwards and talk. "Oh, ___, what about Kisame? Itachi and he shouldn't be gone longer than us, what will you do?" I almost stopped in my tracks, eyes widening slightly. He was right, I wouldn't get the chance to talk to Kisame when he returns. 

I gulped lightly, a chill running over me as I thought about what might transpire. Tobi and I would be gone almost two weeks on this mission and from what Tobi has told me of the mission Itachi and Kisame have gone on they shouldn't be away more than a week. I cupped my hand to my face as we walked, Tobi still stepping backwards staring at me, probably waiting for a response, one which I did not have. 

Walking in silence, we eventually came up to the kitchen and with a mission on hand, we decided to enter. If we were going on a two-week journey and Kakuzu was not here to give an allowance for our meals we would have to pack our own. Even though I hadn't been here all that long I can still recount a few times foolish members would take money from the Treasurer without his knowledge and upon his return, they would then suffer his wrath. Tobi and I were not willing to do this as we liked our limbs right where they were.

"Tobi, pack only what we'll need, nothing more." I reminded as he caught the bag I tossed over. "We'll make camp and cook on the way there, but grab some ration packs for the way back," I said as I dug into one of the cupboards. "We will have time to relax and eat before collecting the Scroll but after we'll want to be quick in creating a distance between the Temple and ourselves."

"Okey-dokey!~" He sang as he pulled ration packs from the pantry and began stuffing them into a bag. "One for Tobi, one for ___, two for Tobi, two for ___," He chanted. 

I grabbed a few smoked slices of meat, some vegetables and wrapped them individually before putting them in another bag. Spices and herbs were put into smaller baggies and then I grabbed two sets of travelling dishes and stuffed it all into the bag as well. When the food was packed away I had Tobi grab himself a Canteen and fill it with water before the two of us separated into our own rooms in order to pack our rucksacks for the mission.

We agreed to head out early in the morning just before the sun came up which would give us time to move at a quick pace before the sun began to roast us. Gathering everything we needed right now also gave us a little more time to sleep in before starting our journey. With this in mind, I grabbed my rucksack from under my bed and began to pack. I tossed in a few extra pieces of clothing; underwear, an extra bra along with another pair of pants and a shirt. I tossed a few extra weapons into the side pouches and packed a medical kit in the front one; I wanted to be prepared for anything, but after placing the bag with food and serving utilities in my rucksack, I noticed it had grown quite heavy. 'Well, I need to do more strength training anyway.' I thought to myself with a sigh.

Having completed packing everything that wasn't needed in the morning I made my way to the kitchen once more to grab something to eat. Tobi was also in the kitchen making himself some dinner when I walked in, the place steadily becoming a mess. He paused in his cooking to look up and wave at me before continuing what he was doing. I waved back, making my way over to the fridge and then started gathering ingredients to make my own meal. It didn't take long for the both of us to finish cooking and take a seat at the table.

When we sat down we began to talk about our strategy for the mission. We discussed the route we were going to take and how fast we should travel at the start of each day. The both of us agreed that with the weather we've been having we should cover most ground during the mornings and in the evenings when it's the coolest. The sun would make it too hot in the afternoons to move at a pace more than a leisurely stroll. 

Dishes washed and plan of attack for the morning set we said our goodnights and went to our own rooms. I had already stripped and put my nightgown on by the time I noticed my laundry basket still sitting off to the side with the damp clothing. Exhaling a heavy sigh, I quickly hung my underclothing up, wrapped my night robe around myself and then made my way to the drying lines, stealthily moving through the hallways in order to avoid any of the other members while in my gown. Unfortunately, my plan didn't work but this member wasn't the type to be lecherous. 

"Good evening, Sasori," I spoke as I watched the Puppet Ninja walk towards me. "Have a good night." I waved while passing. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as he continued on his way.

"Good night, ___." Came his reply shortly after.

Upon entering the room with the drying lines I was relieved to find that my laundry was already dry, I wasn't sure what I would have done if it was still damp. I unclipped and folded the fabrics before tossing them back into my basket, making sure my sheets were on the top so I could make my bed right away. Hiking the load up to my hip I then began to make my way out of the Laundry Room. 

As I was walking down the corridor I heard a low rumbling coming from up ahead. Thinking nothing of it I stopped to straighten my nightgown and robe before picking my basket back up, only for a short moment wondering what sort of heck Deidara was about to get himself into with Sasori, but upon approaching my door I heard a fearful shriek ring out as a loud boom sounded throughout the base followed by another low rumbling. In no time I had Tobi running my side in a panic, nearly tripping over himself in the process. 'Ah, so it wasn't Deidara...' I hummed to myself as I watched my Astrapophobic friend panting by my side.

"H-hey, ___, can, can Tobi stay with you tonight?" Tobi asked, desperately clinging to my robe.

"Of course, Tobi." I smiled warmly as I motioned for him to enter the room. Though it would have been nice to sleep in my own bed before heading on a mission I wasn't about to turn out my partner when he needed me.

I placed my laundry basket down beside my bed as Tobi went and sat on my chair. He was in his pyjama's, still wearing his mask, gloves and socks and clutching a turtle plushy. It was rare to see him like this, out of his day clothes, as he would often follow me into my room and just flop down on the mattress when he stayed the night. I quickly pulled out my sheets and blankets from the basket and began to make up the bed. "Sorry, Tobi," I said glancing over at him. "I didn't know we were going to have a storm today. It didn't look cloudy out the window earlier." 

"It's not your fault. The storm snuck up on us." He reasoned, pulling his plushy tighter against his chest.

"Well, you're safe nonetheless. That storm can't get you in here." I smiled, finally tossing the pillows on. "Ah, here we go, all done," I said gesturing to the freshly made bed.

"Will the storm be like this all night?" Tobi asked fearfully as thunder clapped once again, causing the items on the walls to tremble and clatter, the window vibrating at the low rumbling that ensued. 

"I don't know Tobi," I said as I pulled out a different pair of pyjamas for myself, making my way into the closet to change. "It might pour all night," I closed the closet, leaving only a crack to talk from. "But that will be good for us; the rain will help battle against the heat tomorrow might bring," I assured him.

He was quiet for a moment and then squeaked as another set of low rumbles sounded. "What if it doesn't go away by morning..? Can we put the mission off?" His attempt was cute but he should know better.

I chuckled lightly, "No Tobi," I said now emerging from the closet. "Leader and Konan would not be happy if a little storm stopped us." There was another loud boom, shaking objects again. I watched as they moved around on their shelves for a moment before giving my attention back to the man-child hiding behind my bed covers. "Tobi, we'll be together this entire week. You trust me to keep you safe, right?" I asked now sitting down in my chair. 

"Y-yes," Tobi nodded slowly as light flooded the room, casting dark ominous shadows on the ceiling and walls, followed by an even more extreme crack of thunder. 

Tobi hid his face under the covers and whimpered. 'The storm is getting closer. Oh boy,' I got up now and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge, placing my hand on the top of Tobi's head. "Would you like me to sit here until you fall asleep?" I asked, the corners of my mouth turning up gently as he peeked above the covers.

"Y-y-yes, p-please _-___..." He responded, clenching the blankets tightly.

"Alright then." I pushed myself up against the headboard beside Tobi and began stroking his hair. "Sleep, Tobi. We have a lot of work ahead of ourselves beginning tomorrow." He sighed shakily, nodding. With my petting of his hair, he was passed out in no time even amidst the loud noise of the storm. Not wanting to disturb him as the thunder rumbled outside I simply sank down in the bed a little more and fell asleep.

*

When the time to wake arrived I found myself laying in bed with Tobi hugging me tightly, snoring away in a sound slumber. I felt a tinge of panic as I looked out the opening of my curtains, but upon seeing that it was still dark out relief soon washed over me. I had been worried that we were going to oversleep, starting our first mission off poorly. Sasori had told me once that the very start of a mission sets the pace for the entire journey. If you make off with a good start then the rest of your mission will be decent, but if you have a bad start to the mission you can expect the rest to be just as annoying. So far things looked as though this could be a good mission.

Gently I shook Tobi awake, unwrapping his arms from around my waist. He moaned defiantly, attempting to roll over so I tapped his mask a few times. "Tobi, wake up. It's time to get ready to go." I said now tossing the covers off his body. He curled up, clutching his plushy tightly, before finally rolling back to face me and sitting up.

"Awe~ but I'm still tired..." He grumbled as he pretended to rub the sleep from his eye. 

"Too bad, I am too." I huffed playfully. "Now, go get dressed and grab your bag." I pointed towards the door as I slid off the bed. "Hurry up," I commanded, walking over to my dresser. He sighed heavily and rolled off the bed onto the floor. Standing back up he then shuffled his way out of my room, yawning and stretching.

I pulled together my outfit; wrappings, nettings, Ninja Sandals and then strapped on my weapon pouches. Making sure everything was snug in place I then brushed my hair, styling it the way I usually do when going on a mission. Finally, I made last minute touches before pulling on my Akatsuki Cloak. I had always wondered why we wore these strange uniforms, they stood out so prominently when we travelled. 'Rules are rules I suppose.' Stuffing my brush and the last of my necessities into my bag I then made my way out of the room and down to the base entrance to meet with Tobi. 

It didn't take too long for Tobi to show up, still stretching and yawning lazily. Chuckling I waved my greeting with a smile as I watched him approach, frowning when I noticed something off. "Tobi, where is your bag?" I inquired. 

He looked up at mine slung over my shoulder and tilted his head for a moment. I copied his curious head movement as he pulled out a scroll from inside his cloak with a giggle. "In here!" He exclaimed while pointing to the scroll. Noticing my confused expression he then explained, "It's an Enclosing Technique. You can store all sorts of things inside a scroll, such as our packs!" He opened the scroll and waved me over. "Here, Tobi will put ___ pack in with his." 

Handing Tobi my pack I thanked him and watched as he sealed away the heavy item into the small scroll. "You'll have to teach me how to do that some time," I said as we stood back up. Tobi just laughed a little and agreed, offering to teach me later tonight once we stop to make camp.

Walking out of the base now we paused a moment and took in the fresh smelling air. The rain had stopped long ago and the morning was crisp and cool thanks to it. I was grateful for this as I knew the sun would become hot and the air stifling in no time which would make our journey difficult. Taking a deep breath once more the two of us began our mission.

We made our way into the forest, jumping up into the trees and testing the slickness of the damp branches. After jumping across a few trees we stopped and held the map held out in front of us as we determined which direction we needed to head. Once the map was tucked back away we took off, sprinting through the branches towards our destination. In silence we ran, jumping through the trees, always keeping a focus on our footing. 

I was still new to this Ninja way of travel having lived in the forest in solitude my entire life. I had never gone to a Ninja Academy, only learning how to utilize my Chakra ability from travellers so I was thankful to be going along with Tobi. Whether his technique was sound or not he was very agile and made the impossible look easily done and he was more than willing to spend the time helping me better my skills. 

The sun was now starting to come up as we made our way past a small village but with no money on us we continued on our way, sticking to the shadows of the forest. It wasn't long until the heat from the sun started to rise, slowing our pace through the trees, dropping from a sprint to a jog-like speed. Eventually, we jumped down to the forest floor where we could be shaded better from the sun; pulling out our canteens to take a long drink before continuing. 

We walked the rest of the day as the sun made its way across the sky, only picking up the pace once the bright orb was low on the horizon; nearly vanished as only a small glow filtered through the trees. Though we had returned to a run, the pace we were now keeping wasn't near as fast as the one we were going at in the morning. The day's heat was still present in the air as we moved along, making it difficult for us to stay motivated.

Not long after the day had finally lost the last rays of sunlight we happened upon a small clearing on the edge of a river bank. In an agreement, the two of us decided this was where we would set up camp. Hungry and tired from a day of constant movement in this heat we decided it was now time for dinner. As Tobi gathered the material for a campfire I made my way around the small area setting up traps and securing our campsite. 

Once Tobi unsealed our packs, sitting beside me so I could watch how it was done, I collected the food bag and then began to cook, taking some of the meat out and beginning to grill it on a rack Tobi had brought. Though we were on a mission he still thought it would be fun to have a barbeque; grilling meat and vegetables by a campfire under the stars. While I cooked Tobi set up our sleeping bags and refilled our canteens and when I had finished cooking we sat down together by the fire to eat. 

Tobi, though careful not to let anyone ever see his face, didn't seem shy about eating in front of others. He would lift his mask just enough to fit his food into his mouth or if he couldn't eat something without lifting it higher he would turn away and quickly scarf down the food. It was quite astonishing the length he would go to in order to keep his identity a secret. I admired his commitment, even if there were times he would turn food down completely and go without if there were too many of us around.

Dinner now completed we then washed our dishes and packed them back up. Settling in for the night we extinguished the fire and laid down, pulling our sleeping bags open and slipping in. Our first day of travel on this mission felt like a success as we both gave a sigh of contentment. Though we had travelled far today we knew there was still a long way to go before we reached our destination.

The sky was clear and we stared up at the stars sleepily, enjoying their twinkling brightness. Tobi began quietly counting the stars as he laid on his back, arms folded behind his head and in no time he had lulled himself to sleep. I stayed up a little while longer thinking about Kisame as I listened to the sounds of the forest. As I thought of his warm embrace I too drifted to into slumber, hoping that he was safe, wherever he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: It would be nice if AO3 had a Status Update feature, that way we could inform readers when a chapter would be late. Ah well, it's up now! Sorry this chapter isn't as long (4,290 words) or full of events, but the next one should be more exciting. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this! Love, DG~**


	10. Temple Storm

With the twilight of dawn now upon us, Tobi and I packed up our camp. We grabbed a quick bite to eat as we took down our perimeter, only taking time out as Tobi showed me how to use the Enclosing Technique, allowing me to try sealing away our packs myself. With that accomplished, we then made our way back up into the trees and took off at a sprint. As the time drew near for the sun to arrive we watched through the treetops as the sky turned dull; grey clouds hanging in the air blocking the suns warmth. I would be quite pleased if the sun didn't join us today as it meant that we wouldn't have to slow down in the heat of the afternoon. Tobi, though, felt uneasy at the gloomy skies presence and remained unnecessarily close to me as we jumped from branch to branch.

The second day passed with no surprises and the rain held off, not even a rumble of thunder or a flash of lightning dared to appear. By the time we decided to stop for the night and have dinner, there were light drops of water making their way lazily through the canopy of the trees. We found a decent spot among the forest floor and cleared the area to make camp. Tobi pulled a tent out of his scroll and began to set it up as I once again made us a perimeter, this time adding my special "Storm Master Technique" into the mix, as requested by Tobi. I had made the fire and even began to cook a stew as Tobi proceeded to fight with the compressed shelter.

"Ah!~" He cried out in frustration. "I can never seem to get this stupid thing to do what it's supposed to!" He flopped onto the now damp ground and stared upwards. I chuckled at this behaviour as I dished up our food. 

Walking over I handed him his portion before sitting down next to him. "Well, we can figure it out after we eat," I said cheerfully, clapping my hands together and saying my thanks. Tobi sat up and nodded, copying my actions as he then began to dig into his meal.

"Ah! Hot!" He exclaimed, fanning his mouth and grabbing his canteen, turning away to chug the water in an attempt to douse the burn.

"Of course it is, Tobi... I just finished cooking it..." I giggled a little as he turned back and tried once more, blowing on the meat before munching on it this time.

As he chewed on his mouthful I was graced with his pleasurable sounds of approval. "Mmm!~ It's good, ___!" He said happily as he took another bite, moaning from the taste repeatedly. I grinned with a deep blush at the noises as I ate my own.

"I'm happy you're enjoying it so much," I replied with another chuckle. He just hummed happily, scarfing down another bite.

When we were finished eating, Tobi and I worked together to set up the tent. It didn't take long for the two of us to make the thing cooperate; it now standing tall and secure. That accomplished we then found a small creek where we could wash our dishes and then ourselves, rinsing away the layer of sweat we had accumulated during our day of running. Snuffing out the campfire we then made our way into the dry tent, out of the gloomy and chilled evening. Unravelling our sleeping bags and crawling into them we snuggled down for the night. 

I was about to turn over, falling asleep, when Tobi began to talk. "Hey, ___, I forgot to tell you before we left." He began, shifting his position in the sleeping bag a little. "I wrote a letter to Kisame and stuck it to your door." I shot up and stared disbelievingly at Tobi, wide-eyed in horror.

"Tobi!" I all but screamed. 

He chuckled and sat up. "Don't worry, ___.~ It was an open letter, letting everyone know we're out on a mission, so relax.~" He cooed playfully as he watched my face turn red. "It's really only to Kisame, but with it written this way he can see it and know where you are and the others won't know it's for him!" He sounded pretty proud of himself as he unveiled this information. 

I relaxed a little and lightly chuckled. "How does this let him know that I want to talk to him though?" I asked, laying back down now.

"I drew a pillow with a sleeping fish on the letter I stuck to your door and left another letter under Kisame's pillow," Tobi stated laying back down and folding his arms behind his head. My heart jumped at this news and I almost wanted to suffocate Tobi until I remembered that not many members liked to mess with Kisame's belongings. Though he could be a real sweetheart when he wanted he wasn't someone to piss off so it was unlikely that Hidan, Deidara or even Itachi or Zetsu would be poking around his room. We were already two days away from the base so it wasn't as if I could run back and remove it anyway.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly, unsure if Tobi was asleep yet. 

"Tobi wrote that ___ wants to talk privately about personal stuff and that you want Kisame to be hush-hush until you get back." He rolled over onto his side to face me, propping his head on his hand. "Tobi didn't write about the marks he left on your neck." He chuckled and nestled back into his sleeping bag.

Though it wasn't exactly how I wanted the after-coitus conversation to go I was grateful to Tobi who was trying his best to help. "Thank you, Tobi." I breathed, snuggling into my sleeping bag as well. "Thank you for helping so much."

"No problem ___. We're friends, and that's what friends do.~" He cooed sleepily. "Goodnight, ___..." He mumbled between a yawn.

"Goodnight, Tobi," I replied. Our breathing evened and we fell asleep to the sound of rain lightly patting the top of the tent.

*

The next morning we wasted no time, running through the trees until we reached our destination. The sun was still missing from the sky, concealed by dark grey clouds that hung low and threateningly. Tobi shivered as we crept through the forest, both of chill and fear. I was actually quite proud of him, the way he had been braving the weather the last two days, keeping his pace with mine the whole way, not letting even a whimper escape. It was almost as if he had turned into a whole other person. 

Being as careful as we could we stealthily made our way to the edge of what looked like the Hidden Leafs defence perimeter. We pulled out the map again, determining our position compared to that of the Temples. Finding that we weren't too far off we followed the edge of the Leaf's defence until we located a spot that was closest to the Temple. The trick now was getting inside without being detected; this being one of the Nations best Shinobi Villages I was sure we would have a few complications dealing with powerful Barrier Jutsu.

"What type of barrier do you think we're dealing with?" I asked Tobi as he dug around in his cloak.

"I don't think it's a Sensing Barrier..." He hummed, pulling out two scrolls from inside his cloak. "One for ___ and one for Tobi." He giggled darkly, handing me one of the scrolls.

"What are these going to do?" I asked looking mine over, admittedly creeped out all of a sudden by his darker demeanour.

"Just watch closely," He said, pointing to the eyehole of his mask and then the scroll. I felt a strange sensation ghost along my spine for a moment after my eyes had trailed from his mask to the scroll. Chalking it up to nerves I decided to ignore it, instead focusing my attention on the scroll Tobi held. I had no idea what type of Jutsu these scrolls contained that had the ability to break through a barrier without being detected so I watched closely as instructed while my partner activated the scrolls ability. As I held onto the second scroll I had a feeling that I'd be performing this technique as well, probably on the way back out. 

Once the Jutsu was cast I was able to see a shimmering ripple appear to the right of Tobi. He grabbed my hand tight, pulling me through the barrier with him in one swift motion. We stopped on the other side for a moment, waiting to see if we had been detected by any of the Temple Shinobi guards. After a few minutes of listening, when nothing but silence met our ears, we once again began to stealthily make our way to the Temple.

We stuck low on the ground of the forest floor, weaving around fallen branches and other found traps. Even entering through the closest section of the barrier it took us a good forty minutes to get to the side of the Temple. Skirting the edge of the rather small structure we made our way to the entrance. Two guards stood posted outside the open doorway, lounging around and chatting with one another. I rolled my eyes at the arrogance that seemed to have grown in these people by constant praise by the other Nations. Instead of paying attention to their surroundings they talked about what they were going to do when shift change came about and they could return to the Konoha Village.

"I think I'll take my girl out to dinner," One of them stated to the other.

"Oh, yea? Isn't she on a mission?" The second one inquired.

"Oh... You're right... Damn." The first one let his posture slouch and I mentally sighed.

'Going out to dinner... That sounds nice...' I let my mind drift back to thoughts of Kisame for a moment before I noticed Tobi staring at me. Nearly jumping out of my skin I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared back, wondering what I could have been doing that had gained his attention.

In a very low tone, he chuckled with his hand over his mouth. "What could you be thinking of?" My eyes started to water from how fast my face had flushed. "You should focus, your Chakra was starting to spike." He warned as he turned back to watch the guards.

'Wow... Tobi can get pretty serious when he's on a mission...' I mused in embarrassment. 'I should smarten up a bit too or I'll end up giving away our position.' I looked back up at the two guards after I calmed myself and listened to their conversation again. With any luck, they might divulge some sort of secret information about Konoha.

The nonstop talking seemed to go on forever as Tobi and I sat there, waiting for an opening as the two slackers stood in the entryway. Not only were they not talking about anything useful but it didn't seem like they would be leaving any time soon. We weren't supposed to let our presence be noticed so an attempt at drawing their attention from the structure they guarded would be foolish as it might end up only alerting them that an enemy was close by. As it was we were already using much of our concentration to hide our Chakra Signature, at least I was anyway. 

Finally, after another hour of sitting in silence with the air growing colder, two more guards showed up and announced the shift change. Motioning the original two to come forth they held out a thermos and a few empty mugs. Tobi and I watched as the four guards wandered some distance away from the entrance to light up smokes, pouring the hot beverage into the small mugs and taking the time to chat before the first two departed. Using this distraction to our advantage we began to snake our way toward the entrance.

With a little luck made possible by a bright flash and a thunderous boom, Tobi and I were able to slip through the entrance undetected, darting into the dark passages. The group of Shinobi guards had all turned their attention toward the sky to watch another strike of lightning dance chaotically above the treeline as we made our way down the steep staircase. Once we were some distance inside I felt Tobi grab a hold of my arm, a soft whimper finally escaping. I patted his hand and smiled kindly through the dark in his direction. 

"It'll be fine, Tobi," I assured him. "Today, the lightning is on our side." 

Tobi nodded his head and loosened his grip as we began to move again. We snuck through the corridors of the Temple, keeping our eyes peeled for any more guards or possible traps, slowly moving forward until finally, we came to a room lit by torches at the very back. The room held a pedestal in its centre and upon that, a very fine looking object sat.

"Look, ___, that must be the relic Leader was talking about!" Tobi whispered excitedly, pointing to the turquoise and gold item, encrusted with rubies and sapphires.

I nodded my head in agreement and we then surveyed the room. There didn't appear to be any immediate traps, but with Hidden Leaf, there was no telling what they had hidden out of sight. Carefully we made our way into the Temple Chamber, step by step, deactivating what snares we found until we were finally at the base of the pedestal. The two of us were breathing hard as we took one last sweep of the room with our eyes, having used a decent amount of Chakra to undo each trap. 

Tobi pulled out another scroll and unsealed its contents. He held up the turtle plushy he had been sleeping with the night before our departure and snickered. Putting it on the floor he then cast some sort of Transformation Jutsu, transforming the plushy into a duplicate of the Relic before quickly swapping them out. 

"Tobi," I whispered frantically. "What if it's pressure censored? How do we determine the weight?" I stared at the fake Relic, waiting for something bad to happen.

"Oh~" He chuckled, "Relax, it's all a part of the Jutsu!" He responded, not giving any further explanation. With a sigh I let it go, believing it was probably some sort of advanced Transformation Jutsu I wasn't skilled enough to learn.

Turning our attention back to the Relic we knelt down, examining it for any tricks that it might contain. Upon deciding it was safe we slowly opened it and carefully pulled out the Scroll. Tobi rummaged in his pack for a moment before pulling out a balance scale and some sand. I stared at the objects disbelievingly for a moment before glancing up at him. Tobi just shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, before placing the Scroll on one side of the scale and pouring a bag of sand onto the other. Once the two were identical in weights we placed the bag of sand into the true Relic and Tobi swapped it back for his plushy, undoing the Transformation Jutsu in the process.

Tucking our objective and other materials back away into our packs, sealing it all back into Tobi's scroll, we then made our way through the corridors and to the entrance. Hours had gone by and it was now raining heavily outside with the lightning and thunder still going strong. Deep in the Temple were the pedestal was located we could hardly hear the booming; low and muffled rumbles only being heard or felt here and there, but now as we came up to the entryway, we could fully hear each clap of thunder from the angry sky. The two Leaf Shinobi who had replaced the original ones were huddled together on one side of the Temples entrance, yelling at each other in conversation over the storm. Neither Tobi nor I could understand what they were talking about over the wind, but when a stream of lightning made its way into the open area in front of the Temple there was an unmistakable screech and the two Shinobi took off out of sight.

Taking this chance, Tobi and I hurriedly made our way out of the Temple entrance, looking around quickly to check where the two guards had run off to. They had hidden inside a small hut that looked over the Temple entrance, slamming the door shut. We took this moment of Leaf cowardice to make a dash for the section of the barrier we had slipped in through, keeping low as we circled around the exterior of the Temple. With the rain pouring heavily down upon us we were less concerned with making noise and focused just on minimizing the tracks we left and staying out of the traps. 

In half the time we finally made it to the barrier. I pulled out the scroll Tobi had given me and unrolled it, making the same hand signs Tobi had done, activating it. On my first try, it worked, that strange tingling sensation reappearing. 'It must be an effect of the Jutsu itself.' I pondered as the barrier rippled in front of us once more. Grabbing my hand again Tobi rushed us through as another clash of lightning and thunder rattled the ground. We ran as fast as we could through the forest, puddles splashing until we jumped up into the swaying treetops. If we continued to run on the forest floor we would surely leave unmistakable tracks for our potential hunters. 

We ran for what felt like hours, water pouring down our faces, obstructing our view, making the speed at which we jumped branches quite dangerous. Eventually, we made our way out of the heavy storm area and into a more calm rain. The sky was still dark and threatening as the day slipped away, though not nearly as bad compared to what we had just run through. The worst of the storm seemed to be behind us.

Tobi was now visibly shaking as we slowed to catch our breath, either from the cold, fear, exhaustion or all three. We had made it out of Konoha territory in what very well could be record time, the two of us not wanting to get caught by either the Leaf Shinobi or the storms full wrath. As we began to walk again I felt Tobi huddle against me, shivering, and heard his teeth chattering against the cold of the rain. 

We needed somewhere dry so we could warm up for the night, our clothes drenched and bodies chilled to the bone, but if we stopped too soon we risked failure of the mission. We had to finish making our way through the Land of Fire in order to arrive in the Land of River on time to meet with Konan and Zetsu and dawdling too early for any reason was risky. Today was the ending of day three and there was at least another day and a half worth of travel ahead of us. 

Making our way out of the forest to a fields clearing we picked up the pace, running in a zig-zag formation. Being in an open field for any length of time in a storm like this would be a foolish thing to do. Running the whole way it still took us nearly half an hour to reach the edge of the forest. We had exited the high danger zone and I now allowed myself to relax some.

After trudging through the forest some more I felt a deep shudder emanate from Tobi, it vibrating through my arm as we walked shoulder to shoulder. I empathized with how tired and cold he must be and how he most likely wanted to take a rest but was too exhausted to voice it. As we walked I took the initiative and began scanning the area for somewhere we could rest. If push came to shove we'd find some higher ground and set up our tent at the base of a large tree, though I wasn't sure if we were in the eye of the storm or if we had actually escaped it. Without knowing the storms intentions I wanted to make sure there wasn't a possibility we'd get blown away or have our tent struck by lightning so I left that idea as a "Plan B" and continued searching.

About an hour had passed when I finally spotted a cave system cut into the side of a cliff. It looked decent enough; the entrance was tilted outwards so water wasn't tunnelling into the opening but away from it and it looked large enough to fit our tent, there was even a slight overhang. It was unfortunate that at this point in the travels we wouldn't be able to build a campfire seeing as that overhang would have worked perfectly to keep the fire dry. 

I tugged at Tobi and pointed to the area I had chosen and his slouched form sprang up. Realizing what I was suggesting he grabbed my hand and ran towards the entrance, dragging the two of us out of the rain. The lightning above was no longer a bother as we splashed through puddles on the forest floor towards the dry shelter.

Once out of the storm we both let out a long exasperated sigh and dropped to the cold stone floor. We sat there in the dark panting for a few minutes, taking the time to catch our breath after that long distance travelled. Tobi eventually pulled out the scroll which contained our packs and the tent sealed inside and I nodded as he held it up questioningly. Moving a little farther into the cave he then unsealed all of our equipment. The tent popped up into place just in front of where Tobi stood and he fell to his knees dramatically.

"So~ happy we sealed the tent away while it was still put together!~" He chuckled through his exhaustion as he unzipped the flap and opened the tent. 

"It was a good idea, I agree," I responded, standing shakily and making my way over. "Tobi, we should change into dry clothes before we catch a cold," I said as I crawled inside the dry and warm tent, grabbing a hold of my rucksack and dragging it with me.

"But, Tobi doesn't want ___ to see him naked..." Tobi replied sheepishly as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

I giggled a little before responding. "And ___ doesn't want Tobi to see her naked either." Tobi chuckled lightly as well, sitting cross-legged on his sleeping bag and peering into his rucksack. "We have to take our cloaks off to let them dry, so we can hang them up between us while we change." I offered, pulling my drenched cloak off and fastening it to the roof of the tent. Tobi perked up at this and began to copy the idea. "There," I said as we both sat on a different side of the temporary curtain. "I'm going to start changing now so stay over there."

"Okay!~" Tobi sang out as I heard him rustle around with his bag and clothes. "Tobi is going to change too, so you stay over on your side!"

"Roger that," I replied, pulling my own dry clothing out and laying it across my sleeping bag before beginning to strip.

When finished changing we then moved our cloaks out of the tent to be hung in the cave, this way they could drip dry without leaving a puddle of water where we would be sleeping. After cleaning up the little bit of water that had already begun to pool we then pulled out our rations for the night. We ate in silence and when we had finished and had begun to yawn we decided it was time to get some sleep. Slipping into our sleeping bags we then laid down; dry, warm and now fed.

"I think we've done pretty well so far, how about you Tobi?" I asked as I snuggled my nose into the warmth of my sleeping bag.

"Uh-huh!" Tobi exclaimed as he copied my actions. "But I just wish we didn't have that storm... It was too scary..." He confessed as he pulled the sleeping bag tighter around himself.

I nodded for a moment as I tried to think of something soothing I could say to him. "Well, how about this; that storm was working with us." He looked up at me slowly, as if he didn't believe me so I explained. "Those Leaf Shinobi were also afraid of the storm, right? It helped us get in and out of the Temple without being detected and once it's finished raining there will be no traces left of our being there." I uncovered my face so Tobi could see my smile. He thought about this a moment before nodding, his grip on the sleeping bag loosening.

"Once again, ___, Storm Master has tamed the storm.~" He sang as he snuggled farther down into his sleeping bag. It seemed like he felt a little better at hearing my theory on how the storm was really on our side this whole time. "But, I wish it would stop now. I want the sun to come back..." My smile softened and I rolled onto my back.

"Me too Tobi." I closed my eyes as I heard his breathing even out. "We still have a long way to travel so sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So, just if you're wondering, Tobi used a Genjutsu on you when you were entering the barrier. He activated it so you would think you had walked through the barrier while in fact, he had used Kamui to pull you into his dimension and out on the other side of the barrier. The second scroll used a Sealing Technique, holding the same Genjutsu inside that activated when you opened it, so he could do it again and that's what that funny tingling sensation you had both times was.
> 
> So, I apologize but next week there will be no update. I haven't finished writing the next chapter and I want to be able to plot the ending of this. If I don't wrap this story up in the next chapter I want it over in the one after. It's not that I'm tired of Kisame (I could never tire of that lovable Shark-Man) but I just want to start working on my other stories as well. I have Kakuzu and Hidan already started, and my Forced Relations story that I've been meaning to finish.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry, more characters will be brought back in, especially Kisame before I end this. So please, as usual, hit that Kudos button and leave Comment! I love hearing your thoughts as it gives me the determination to do a good job!~ Until next time, Love DG~**


	11. Get Dressed

When we finally awoke the next morning the sun was already up. The storm clouds had finally rained themselves dry; Tobi and I had gotten our wish. After packing we made our way through the hot sunshine of a muggy morning, following a large river which ran in the direction of our destination. Tobi knew the location of the secret base that we were meeting Konan and Zetsu but we decided to follow a river instead of tread through the forests, this way our cloaks could finish drying as we walked. 

The rest of our journey was quite uneventful. We made a stop once to catch a few fish so we could cook some lunch and then walked a little more while digesting. After an hour of taking it slow, we decided it was time to pick up the pace and up into the trees at full speed we went. 

Deciding that we didn't need as much rest tonight thanks to a late start we kept travelling well after the sun had disappeared and the stars had come out. What was left of the waning crescent moon lit up the branches in front of us and it wasn't until sometime around midnight to the early morning that we decided to find a spot and release the tent. We ate our rations and then said our goodnights, falling asleep soon after. 

Then it was now the dawn of the next morning. After we had put away the tent and ate our morning rations, Tobi pointed on the map where we were meeting Konan and Zetsu. They weren't much farther away from our positions so if we used the dim morning to run we would be able to walk the rest of the way once the sun was up, making our arrival with plenty of time to spare. This sounded ideal to the both of us because it meant the mission was almost over and we could return to base and get a decent nights worth of sleep. We made sure everything was tied and strapped to ourselves properly and then took off at a sprint.

It was just past noon when we finally arrived at the Land of Rivers Akatsuki base. I followed Tobi around for a little while as he led the way to this hideouts entrance. After showing me the hand signs to open this bases hidden door we then made our way inside where we stopped for a moment as I looked around intrigued. 

This base was much different than the one we were staying in right now; while ours were stone walls lit by torches and had confusing maze-like corridors this base had claustrophobic dirt and clay walls with lanterns hanging from the low ceiling but only in the halls meant to be travelled. A few of the rooms we passed had electrical lighting but the appliances in the kitchen were very limited, only the fridge used the same electric power which was hooked to a small generator.

After making our way through the dirt halls and backtracking when Tobi forgot which way was which, leading us foolishly into the darker halls, we finally arrived in what appeared to be the meeting room. This too seemed small compared to the one at the base we were all staying in at the moment. I figured that a little base like this wasn't meant to hold members for long but rather be used as a pit stop when passing through. 

Finally, we had stopped walking. Tobi collapsed immediately into one of the chairs and sighed heavily, sticking his feet up onto the table. I was debating on doing the same when Konan and Zetsu suddenly walked in. "See Konan, we told you they were here already." Zetsu's voice came from behind us.

"Thank you, Zetsu," Konan replied as she made her way around the small meeting table and glared at Tobi. "Feet, down." She demanded. Tobi complied almost instantly, feet down and sitting upright. I pondered how long this meeting would take and if I too should take a seat, but before I could make up my mind Konan spoke again. "You're two days early. Did you acquire the Scroll?" 

"Yes, we did. Tobi?" I looked at Tobi who nodded and pulled out the Scroll containing our packs. He released the pack containing the Scroll that Konan had been waiting for and dug it out.

"Tada! See?" He waved the Scroll carelessly in the air and Konan stretched out her hand to receive it to which Tobi complied, leaning over the table and offering it to the blue-haired woman.

"Were you seen?" She asked as she turned the Scroll over in her hands, studying it.

"No," I responded. "There was a massive rainstorm so any footprints or scents will have been washed away as well." Tobi nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"___, the Storm Master had the lightning scare away the Leaf Shinobi so we could get out of the Temple without being seen." He added. Konan and Zetsu looked towards me and all I could do was shrug as Tobi turned his attention to me as well. I didn't feel like arguing about how I hadn't done anything and risk upsetting him right now.

"However it was done," Konan said while beginning to turn. "We now have this so you can return." She began to leave and Zetsu followed after. "Tobi, ___," She stopped just before leaving the room. "Well done for your first mission together." Then with that, her and Zetsu were gone.

Tobi and I stayed still a moment longer before I gave a heavy but relieved sigh. "Well, did you hear that Tobi? We did a good job and we completed early!" I grinned wide at my partner and he bounced up out of his chair.

"Yea! I wonder what our next mission will be? Maybe this time we'll get to fight those Leaf scum!" The masked man made fists and swung them around playfully. I chuckled a little as he took a swing and nearly lost his balance.

"Maybe," I replied as I began to turn around. "But, we'll have to see. I'm still not very powerful yet." Tobi followed as I made my way back through the halls. "So, our mission is finished. Should we head back now?" I asked when we stopped at a hallway intersection and looked around for our correct path; both ways lit up giving me a fifty-fifty chance to chose accurately.

Tobi pulled my arm down the left hall and nodded his head. "Yea! ___, you probably really want to get back and see Kisame!" I felt my stomach tighten nervously at this, butterflies beginning to flap at the mention of the blue man. Tobi still surprised me with his deductive ability even after having spent a whole week with him. 

During our short breaks while we travelled Tobi would take out the book I lent him and read a little bit; ask a few questions here and there while he sat there either completely mesmerized or horrified with what he was reading. Not being able to see his face made it hard to tell unless he sat with the book close to the eyehole of the mask or let out a gasp, nearly throwing the book away.

"That's right, it's almost been a week already." I had tried not to think about the unfolding situation back at the base in the Land of Tea. If I pondered about it too much I'd just work myself up into a nervous wreck and wouldn't be able to step foot in the base, fearful of everyone's reaction and teasing. I'd probably have Tobi go in first and then return with a report about what had happened while we were away.

"Hey, hey, ___! Pay attention to me!" I hadn't realized I had begun to daydream as we walked. We were outside now and Tobi was staring me down with his hands on his hips. "___!"

"Wha- Oh, ah, sorry Tobi. I spaced out there for a second, huh?" Rubbing the back of my neck I giggled a little in embarrassment. Tobi stood there for a moment staring at me before sighing.

"Tobi was wondering if we are going back now but ___ wasn't listening to me.~" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away. Before I could respond though he had turned back around. "Ah~ Tobi forgives you!" I was taken in a surprise hug, nearly being crushed to death. "You're just worried about what the others have probably found out, huh?" I nodded slowly as Tobi released his death grip. "Well, don't you worry ___, we'll make it back in no time!" I smiled and looked to the setting sun. He was right, without having to return to the Hidden Leaf forests we would be able to plot a shorter path back to base, either skirting along the coasts or travelling by boat.

"Do you want to head back in the morning? It'll be dark soon." I offered but Tobi shook his head.

"No, we can leave now." He motioned for me to follow. "If we travel by night and early morning then we won't have to deal with the cruel sun this time."

"But Tobi, I thought you said you missed the sun." I laughed with a playful grin. Tobi turned his head to look at me and raised a finger.

"Yea, when it was storming out! Now we're dry and I remember what it was like running in the sun on the way here." He countered. 

"Alright, travelling by night it is." I agreed as we began the journey back home.

We walked at a leisurely pace until the sun had vanished behind the horizon. Once the sunset had turned completely dark and the moon and stars lit the ground our pace quickened. We didn't need to push ourselves as hard to return to the base but we both couldn't help our desire to be back in our own beds after a much-needed shower. 

We ran the night away, stopping only here and there to take a drink or refill our canteens in a river or creek. Sleeping during the day would be strange and I knew by the time we got back to the base we would both be exhausted, our sleeping patterns completely ruined, but that was the price I was willing to pay to see him again as soon as possible. I hadn't realized until this moment, when we were making our way home, how much I truly missed Kisame. His voice, smile, eyes, his warm embrace, his scent... I wanted to be back with him. I needed to tell him exactly how I felt. 

*

It had taken only taken three days before we finally returned home. It was early in the morning by the time we made our way exhaustedly to the secret entrance and into the cool air of the Akatsuki domain. Not a sound was heard as Tobi and I made our way down the halls towards our own rooms. Both of us, though extremely tired, had decided on dropping our equipment in our rooms and then gathering the needed necessities for a hot, cleansing shower. I really wanted to take a bath this time, to let my aching muscles soak in the hot waters, but I had a sneaking suspicion that once I enter the water I would not be coming back out, possibly falling asleep and drowning. That would be a humiliating death...

I sighed heavily as Tobi and I stopped at my door and he pulled out his Sealing Scroll. After handing me my rucksack he waved lazily and continued on his way to his own room. I entered my bedroom, immediately tossing my bag onto my armchair. Opening it I pulled out my hairbrush and slipped my cloak off before digging through my closet and drawers for a towel, facecloth and nightgown. 

Once I had these things in hand I shuffled toward the bathhouse and began to strip. The hot water felt like heaven as it slowly began to relax my sore and overworked muscles. Very soon I began to feel a little revived as the dirt and sweat of the mission slid off my body and down the drains, a weight washing away. I didn't realize how disgusting I had gotten until I watched the dark water pool at my feet momentarily before spilling down the drain. 

When I finished scrubbing dirt and sweat off myself I then dried my body and dressed in my nightgown. The hot shower did wonders and I was now warm and sleepy, eyes drooping as I gathered my dirty clothing and the towel before walking out of the bathhouse. It was upon entering the cool hallways that I realized I hadn't brought my night robe, chills running along my exposed flesh, erecting goosebumps and making me shiver. My jaw gently quivered for a moment before I sighed and began to make my way back to my room. I was already picturing how amazing my own bed was about to feel. 'Oh, soft and warm... How I missed you...' I mentally cooed.

There were still a few clean clothes in my laundry basket from before our departure so I tossed my dirty and damp pile into the corner beside the basket where my Akatsuki cloak already lay. Deciding I would clean up the rest of my items tomorrow after a good few hours worth of rest I crawled into my covers and curled up, snuggling against the pillows and sheets. I had almost forgotten completely that Tobi had been asleep in my bed before our leave but I was too tired to care at this moment that his scent clung to my bedding. 'I'll change my sheets tomorrow as well.' I said, making a mental checklist as my consciousness slowly faded. 

*

Morning came too quickly; bright light flooding the room as I realized my curtain had been opened. Momentarily I internally scorned myself for wanting a room with a window as the intense glow stung at my still closed eyes. I knew this annoyance wouldn't last though and I would once again be grateful for the easy access to natural light and fresh air so all I did was moan in annoyance and turned my body away from the window and onto my back. 

Lazily I rubbed at my eyes, trying to remove the sleep as I pulled myself up toward my headboard, attempting to look around my room in the brilliant light. To my surprise a figure sat in my armchair, watching me. "What the..." I began, trying to remember whatever it was that I had been forgetting. "Kisame?" 

A chuckle was my first response, his chuckle. "Still asleep, ___?" Came his playfully deep yet soft voice. I wanted to melt as my name rolled off his tongue.

"Um... a little..." I stretched and rubbed my eyes once again. 'Damn, still too tired...' I thought as my focus adjusted itself to Kisame's relaxed form. He was smiling as he stared at my groggy state. "So what's up?" I asked now fully realizing that he was just sitting in my room staring at me. 'I bet he was the one who opened my curtains. Kisame, you ass.' I glared at him for a split second before my expression changed to curiosity. "What's with all the light..?" I questioned, my tone still sounding somewhat irritated. He chuckled again and stood up.

"It's nearing noon" He began, looking from the window back to me. "I had received a letter informing me you wished to talk about something private so I thought I'd wake you while the others are out." He walked over and sat beside me on the bed, handing me a hot beverage. I looked at his hands, in wonder, having not noticed the mug before now. Hesitantly I took it and nodded now starting to remember.

"Um, yea... That letter was Tobi's doing..." I was still too fatigued to think coherently so I took a sip of the drink, the warm liquid running down my insides. "Um, sorry about that..." I mumbled as I stared into the drink. I could see Kisame watching me from the corner of my eyes, his smile wavered a little before growing back with that forced confidence. 

"What's there to apologize for?" He stood back up and looked at the open curtains, pretending to be in thought. Even half asleep I could tell he was feeling uneasy about something. "Hey, how long was your mission?" I scrunched my face as I thought about this seemingly random question. 

"Ah, we were given a week to complete it; making it to the Land of Rivers in five days, and then we ran back in three. We were gone only eight days in total. We left the day after you and Itachi." I placed the mug on my nightstand and looked up to see Kisame walk over to my window. "I'm sorry Tobi went into your room," I said again as I watched him close the curtains.

"No foul." He assured me as he walked back over, sliding me back down and pulling the covers up.

"Erm, Kisame..?" I questioned. He hummed in amusement before walking away.

"We'll talk when you regain a little more energy." He chuckled as he made his way out of the room. "Get some more sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours." He closed the door. 

I was now entirely confused. 'Did he want to talk? Does he want me to actually sleep or should I follow him?' I placed my hand over my forehead and sighed, feeling my eyes droop shut as I stared at the ceiling. 'I'll catch him later I guess...' I decided as I let the darkness pull me back into slumber. 'I just hope he's not imagining that I'm backing out...'

*

True to his word Kisame was back, with curtains flown open and my covers ripped from my sleeping form. I sat upright and glared at the blue shark-man as he just snickered, pointing to my nightgown which had twisted and risen up to my thighs with a strap falling from my shoulder. My face reddened and I quickly pulled at it, attempting to straighten it back out.

Before I could get out of bed though Kisame had brought over a glass of juice and a small tray of food. I stared at the meal for a minute in both wonderment and confusion before looking up at him. He just grinned and kissed my forehead as I took the tray before beginning to rummage through my closet.

"Ahem, excuse you?" I exclaimed with my brows raised. This was pretty bold of Kisame, to just dig through my belongings right in front of me. 

"I'm trying to help you get dressed." Came his playful excuse. 

"And why would that be?" I pressed, looking down at the food and smiling. I happily started to dig into the generous meal he had brought me as I awaited his explanation. Instead of answering he just returned from his expedition in the closet with a confused look and then began digging through my drawers. It was a little amusing, watching him shift through my belongings right in front of me, though at the same time a little infuriating that he wouldn't explain why. The man seemed to have no shame this morning... Or rather, evening. "Oi, Kisame?" I exclaimed as I got ready to toss my pillow at him. 

"I don't get some of the things you own... especially that one shirt..." He mumbled, pulling out a pair of underwear and smirking lewdly. "Here, to start with." I caught the panties and looked at them. They were a pair I kept hidden away for special occasions, the reason being that they made me feel extra good about myself even though no one else could see them.

Then I looked over at the door. Thankfully, it was already shut and by the looks of it, locked. I wasn't too upset about my clothes getting tossed about, especially after seeing that my door was shut so other members couldn't watch my undergarments fly across the room, it was just that I didn't understand why Kisame thought it was his duty to dress me today. 'I'm not two...'

"OK, so you don't like all my clothes. Big whoop." I retorted playfully. "But seriously, Kisame, what's gotten into you?" He stopped suddenly when he found the hidden clothesline that still had some panties and bras hanging on it. Grabbing a bra he seemed to like and tossing it at me he smiled innocently before shrugging. I sighed and took a sip of my juice instead of speaking aloud what was on my mind. 'The feigned innocent look on you is creepy, Kisa...'

"Just trying to help you out." He sat on the armchair now, probably in defeat in his strange quest. "We're going out in a little bit so I'm just wanting to help." I raised my eyebrow at him once more in question.

"Out? Do we have a mission?" I asked as I now got out of bed and began digging through my clothes myself, searching for the extra set I had for training and missions.

"Oh, no." He replied with a laugh. "I meant out, like out-out. Just the two of us." I stopped and turned slightly to look at him. He had a smile etched onto his face.

"So... date?" I asked, a spark of excitement erupting in me as I felt my stomach bubble and my cheeks tingle. 'Please say yes! Please let it be a date!'

Chuckling again Kisame stood up and walked over to me. "Well, yea. We did things a little backwards I guess..." He rubbed the back of his neck before pulling me into an embrace. "Heavy makeout sessions and sleeping together probably should have come after going on a date." He chuckled again and leaned down, taking my lips with his own. I smiled into the kiss, pressing harder before pulling back. 

"I suppose," I hummed, trying desperately to hide my growing eagerness. "But I'm still happy," I stated, tossing the pants I had grabbed back to their spot in the drawer. "When do we leave?" I asked as I began to shoo him out of my room. He looked at me questioningly and I giggled. "I can get dressed on my own, just let me know how long I have." He stopped dead and turned, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a kiss again. I smiled giddily into the smooch and he smirked.

"Meet you out front of the base in an hour." He cooed against my lips before pulling back and walking out of the room himself. I nodded as I finished closing the door.

'OK, you've got an hour to get ready for your first date, ever!~' I hyped myself up as I nervously glanced around the room. Right now nothing felt like it was good enough. Not my clothes, my makeup, not even the shower I had last night. 'OK, the first order of business: another shower.' The one I had last night was pretty much just to rinse off the majority of the dirt before I crawled into bed. I looked at the said object and sighed. 'Also, Tobi slept in it before we left and I just slept in it now, so I probably smell a little like him...' I grabbed my bedding and tore it off, tossing it onto the pile on the floor. 'I'll fix that later.' I grabbed another towel, my hairbrush, robe, toothbrush and other products I was thinking of using before dashing out of my room.

Once in the bathhouse, I had my shower as quick as possible; in and out before the rising steam even reached the doorway. Drying off I then wrapped the towel around myself as I fixed my hair and makeup. After changing my towel for my nightgown I looked in the mirror once more, admiring how cute I looked before quickly making my way back to my room, robed now wrapped around me as I rushed through the base in my pyjamas. I wasn't certain who was in the base today and who had missions, but I was certain that I didn't care at this moment who I might run past in my nightwear. I was too damn excited!

As I hurried on my way down the halls I passed Kakuzu. He stopped like he wanted to talk to me about something but being excessively excited about my first date all I did was wave at him as I passed by, a bright smile on my face. I could feel his eyes on my back as I eventually dashed into my room. 'I might have freaked him out.' I thought to myself with a giggle as I threw my stuff to the side and began to rummage through my clothes. 'Hell, I think I'm freaking myself out.' I thought nervously as I picked up the matching underwear Kisame had picked out for me. 

After going through all of my clothes and turning my room into a complete disaster zone I finally found an outfit I felt comfortable with. It was cute; the right amount of comfort and style. I had no idea where Kisame wanted to go so I had chosen something I could easily add or take layers from. I doubted we'd be going anywhere too cold considering it was mid-summer and there weren't many fancy places nearby that had air-conditioning installed. The small village an hour away had a few small restaurants along their market sector, but nothing special so preparing for the cold was almost a wasted effort. 

I wrapped a small silk shawl around my shoulders and looked in the mirror. My hair still looked good even after fighting with all the outfits I was trying on and my makeup wasn't running, which was my main concern, as what I owned wasn't very high-quality. I looked at my summer blouse and flowing skirt; they showed just enough skin to be a tease but not enough to gain unwanted comments from strangers, as well, this outfit made the heat easier to beat. 

Deciding to keep somewhat to my Ninja-way I wore netted leggings and wrapped a makeshift holster against my one thigh which held a Kunai, hidden out of sight by my skirt. Instead of wearing heels I slipped a pair of sandals on, hoping that Kisame wouldn't care, as I wanted to be prepared for both distance walking without obtaining sore feet and just like with the kunai, to be precautious. We were criminal ninjas after all. Lastly, I added a small amount of jewellery, just enough bling to accentuate my outfit.

Looking out the window I decided it was time to head to the entrance where I was to meet with Kisame. I scanned my room quickly but stopped, looking at the mess I had made. Quickly tossing my unfolded clothes back into drawers and stuffing the rest in the closet I sighed. 'This will have to do until tomorrow, I guess.' I mentally groaned at all the work I had just made for myself before opening my door. I grabbed a small purse and hooked it around my waist, not wanting to assume Kisame would pay for everything. 'Besides, it's always a good idea to have some amount of money on yourself when you go out.'

Exiting my room now I began my journey down the hallway and towards my date. I was so excited I didn't realize the large grin I was wearing and the bounce in my step until I was passing a certain loud-mouthed masochist. Still too lost in my own giddiness I didn't notice the expression he was making and how he stopped walking to lean against the wall. He watched me for a moment and as I was almost past he then called out to grab my attention.

"Hey, bitch, what the fuck are you dressed like that for?" I slowed my pace and turned to look at Hidan. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed in suspicion but the look in them made me want to shudder as they trailed up and down my body. 

"I'm going out.~" I sang, to both my own surprise and Hidan's. He looked up at my face now with a raised brow as I began happily making my way to the entrance once more.

"What the fuck do you mean out?" I just snickered.

"What the hell do you think "out" means Hidan?" I retorted, looking back with a huge grin and seeing his confused expression. I giggled and picked up my pace. 'Now is no time to start bickering with Hidan. If he wants a fight he can go bother Kakuzu or Deidara.' I hummed happily to myself as I finally reached the entrance. 'I hope I 'm not late...' I took a deep breath, shakily exhaling it and made my way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I hope this was worth the wait! Please let me know your thoughts on this, especially if things seem rushed, choppy or too OOC. I'm still having a little issue with Tobi, but his part in the story is over now, so unless I go back and change the previous chapters there's not much to do about it now. Anyway, this is the second last chapter in this book! I decided to make next weeks chapter a longer one. Probably will be hitting the 7,000-word mark with the final chapter, "The Date", just like with the "First Time" chapter. 
> 
> And, just in case you're interested: No, I do not have a problem with Hidan, I actually really love that character and would totally be torn between his psychopathic ass and Kisame if there was ever the ability to jump into the Anime worlds, he's just easy to pin stuff on when you're writing for a character who likes big and blue. I'm sure Kisame will be the target in another story lol
> 
> So, like always, I'd appreciate the Kudos/Comments and I'll see you next week!~**


	12. The Date

'I hope I 'm not late...' I thought as I had finally reached the hidden doorway to the base. I took a deep breath, shakily exhaling it and then made my way outside. 'Hopefully, I'm not too early either.' I didn't want to seem overly eager for our date only to embarrass myself before we even set off.

When I walked outside the sun was low on the horizon and the bright blue sky had begun to fade. I looked up and breathed in the fresh air, smiling at the remaining daylight. The sunset would begin in another half hour and then we would have the stars and hidden moon accompanying us on our date. 'A new moon, a new chapter.' My smile grew as I thought about how romantic this seemed and it only widened when I heard his voice.

"Well, hello ___. Don't you look lovely this evening." I heard Kisame's soft, raspy voice coming from my side. I looked over and saw him leaning up against the outside of the hideout with a toothy smirk. I feel myself blush and I rubbed my arm awkwardly, staring at the ground with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Kisame." I timidly replied, voice soft. I don't know why but all of a sudden I had become very nervous, which I thought utterly ridiculous seeing as we had already slept together and I hadn't nearly been this nervous then.

Kisame stepped out of the shadows and walked up to me, the smirk on his face softening to a loving smile. When he had fully entered the light I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual outfit; he too had made himself more presentable. He had taken off his forehead protector, the Akatsuki ring and his arm-warmers, he replaced his slate blue pants with charcoal grey and wore a dark shirt with a summer coat over top. He still wore his ninja sandals, like myself, but to my surprise, he had left Samehada inside the base. My heart swelled as I came to the understanding that he was really wanting this to go well. 

I caught myself before I stared too long and looked up into his eyes with a happy smile, hoping that it conveyed everything I was feeling at that moment. "So, I take it you like what you see?" He asked, extending his arm for me to take. This simple gesture broke my smile and transformed it into a delighted grin as I hooked my arm around his. 

"Yes," I breathed as we began to walk, "You look very handsome." I looked up to him and saw a light shade of purple dust across his face as he looked ahead of us. 'Awe~ I made him blush.' I thought to myself, suppressing the urge to giggle at how he too was feeling a little shy right now.

We didn't speak for a while as we walked through the forest, my arm remaining hooked with his. He took smaller steps, his pace much slower than normal so I wouldn't trip as I tried to keep up. He didn't seem to mind the slow pace we were taking, enjoying just being there with me and I wasn't going to complain about our solitude either, not after being away for so long. It only makes me wonder how hard it will be when we have to move to different bases.

The dulling light from the setting day filtered through the canopy of the forest, the rays turning golden and creating a mystical scenery as dust and small bugs lingered in the air. It felt as though we were walking through fairy dust, the magical scene around us leaving an air of peace. The nerves I had felt before we began to travel had now melted away and I wore a smile of contentment.

Feeling a little bolder now I looked up into Kisame's face as we walked, a warm smile lingering as I came to the decision that yes, I had fallen in love with this man. He looked down at me and smiled before a curious look took over. "Now ___, it's not polite to stare." He teased as his face broke out into a playful grin. I giggled and hugged his arm tighter.

"I apologize," I replied as I loosened my grip a little. "I just can't help it." I looked up at the fading light in the leaves. "I'm just so happy right now, and it's all because of you." This must have startled him a little because when I glanced back at his face his eyes had gone somewhat wide. A second later his features softened and his smile now reached all the way to those beautiful silvery orbs.

"I'm glad to hear that," He said, turning his face back to our walk. "Because you make me unbelievably happy too." If my eyes hadn't been sparkling before out of the happiness I felt they definitely were now.

We walked in silence once more until we reached our destination at the Village Gates. The sun had vanished far behind the horizon leaving only a ghost of colour as the stars twinkled above. Kisame pulled me along through the Village until we stopped at a small restaurant just at the edge of the market square. I looked at the little building and noticed the patio, now grateful I decided to wear the shawl as a small gust of wind blew past us.

Kisame lead me inside; the place was modestly decorated but the feel was far from that of a tavern or noodle house. Employees wore uniforms as they wandered around the steadily busy room, carrying drinks and trays of deliciously smelling foods. The soft light from ceiling fixtures and the candles on tables created a warm and relaxed atmosphere. 

As I looked around and admired the establishment Kisame spoke with a waiter who then led us to the patio. The poor guy looked a little nervous being around Kisame and I caught him glancing at the shark-man every now an then, a small bead of sweat forming by his temple as he lead us to our seats. I smiled graciously at him in an attempt to calm his fears as we sat down to which he hesitantly smiled back. Once we were seated the waiter lit the candles on our table and inquired what we would like to start. We ordered our drinks and the waiter departed with haste. Kisame just chuckled at the small man's reaction but I knew better than to assume he was not bothered by it.

After taking a moment to look through the menu I smiled, finding one of my favourite dishes listed. Kisame was watching me and once I caught his eye I could feel my cheeks heat. "Now look who's staring." I playfully scorned. He just chuckled and put his menu down.

"My apologize," He replied, a grin forming. "I just can't help it." I giggled at his copying of my words. We started at each other for a moment before he spoke again. "Whatever you want, don't hesitate to order it." He informed me as the waiter came back to our table, drinks balanced on a tray in one hand. "You ready?" Kisame asked and I nodded, smiling sweetly at him before he turned his attention to the waiter.

After the waiter had finished shakily scribbling down our order and departed Kisame turned his attention back to me. "So, ___, there was something you wanted to talk about?" He asked and my gaze lowered, now watching my finger trail through the condensation left on the table from my glass. 

"Well, yea. We didn't have a lot of time to talk after our night together..." I trailed off, stopping to look over at a young woman who was giggling gleefully, the man across from her holding her hand with a large, goofy grin. I smiled and turned back to Kisame who had turned his head to look as well. When he turned back I continued, "I just wanted to know what you thought of us... If what we did had any meaning to you...too..." My face burned as I began to confess how I feel, the romantic atmosphere helping to draw forth my courage. I glanced up at Kisame who was smiling as he watched me, a hint of what was possibly his own blush cast over his face.

"I will say it again, ___." He began, sliding his hand across the table. "I do not regret what we did." His large, rough hand wrapped around my smaller one. "I'm no good with words of expression, but I believe I know exactly what I want to say now." I looked into his eyes, anticipation eating away at me. "You make me happy," He squeezed my hand gently, "I want to be with you if you'll allow it." I felt tears threatening the corners of my eyes as I stared at the sincerity of his expression, my heart pounding so fast it was the only thing I could hear. I must have been staring at him for some time because he started to retreat his hand, confidence waning in his features. 

Without hesitation I grabbed a hold of his hand and gripped it tightly, shocking him. "Kisame," I breathed just above a whisper, "I- I love you." All of a sudden I felt light-headed, like a heavy weight had just been lifted off my chest and I could now breath properly once more. I stared at Kisame as his startled eyes softened and he held onto my hand again.

"Well, I guess those three little words sum up everything I've been wanting to say as well." I smiled as he grinned at me. His toothy smile which frightened so many others only made me feel warm and happy, like I was something special, especially when it lit up his whole face.

Hearing footsteps we looked over and saw our waiter returning, carrying a tray of food and anxiously watching where he was stepping. 'Poor kid.' I couldn't help but think. He looked younger than Deidara and there were no signs that he had any knowledge about being a Ninja so I could only assume how terrified he truly was. 

Attempting not to look at Kisame he set our meals before us and bowed, "Enj-joy," he stuttered out before swiftly taking off. 

Kisame chuckled again. "I'm impressed," He said as he watched the young man relax as he tended to another couple on the opposite side of the patio. I looked at him questioningly and he continued. "Usually the server will switch out by this time." I didn't know what to say to this but Kisame continued. "It must be due to someone as beautiful as you having decided to be in my company." He smirked as he picked up his drink. 

My face flushed and I dropped my gaze, staring at my food as I tried to hide my wetting eyes. I had never been called beautiful before, not by anyone other than my mother and father and that when I was very young. I only dreamed that I would ever find someone as strong and caring as Kisame, someone who made me feel so happy. Being with him was like a loneliness I didn't even know I held was suddenly driven out and now all I wanted to do was smile. 

The rest of the night consisted of getting to know one another; learning about our pasts, our old Villages, why we joined the Akatsuki and more simple topics like favourite and least favourite colours and foods. We talked about the bruises and bite marks he had left and how I had to convince Tobi that I wasn't really hurt. I explained how Tobi then helped me find a Concealing Jutsu for the love bites so the others at the base didn't freak out as well. We joked and laughed about the other members and filled each other in on the last mission we both went on. 

By the time we had finally finished dessert, we were being informed that the restaurant would be closing soon. Realizing the time Kisame paid and we made our way back to the forest, walking underneath bright stars and the black orb of a new moon. Our bellies were full and we walked with bright smiles on our faces, still chatting away as we left the Village.

We walked side by side through the trees in the dark, the once mystical looking scenery now nothing but dark shadows. Kisame didn't seem too bothered by the lack of light but every now and then I would trip and stumble so once again our pace was slow and steady. Eventually, Kisame linked his arm with mine and grabbed a hold of my hand, keeping me close to him as he began to lead me along the path. We both laughed when I would still stumble and then I would playfully complain about how dark it was.

"I don't understand how you can see so well." I moaned as I tripped yet again. 'Some Ninja I am...' I huffed.

Kisame chuckled a little before explaining that his night vision was due to his shark eyes. "They're meant to help reflect light in dark waters so they work just as well, if not better, in a dark forest."

I groaned a little as I mumbled an "Oh", not even trying to hide my envious tone. This prompted a small bout of laughter from the blue shark-man.

The trail eventually became less bothersome as we neared the Akatsuki base territory so we began to quiet down. We knew how much trouble we would be in if we continued to make such a ruckus at this hour. In this forest, sounds had the ability to travel and echo at great distances, especially during the night when everything else was quiet. It wouldn't be a surprise if the more mature of our comrades could already sense our presence, neither of us bothering to mask our Chakra.

Soon enough though, I had to break the silence, my voice betraying the confidence I had been feeling. "Um, Kisame?" I spoke softly as we neared the base.

"Yes ___?" He replied, glancing down at me in the dark before looking back up and pulling me around a fallen branch.

"Does this mean, I mean, are we, ah, official?" I felt my muscles contract and I looked downwards to my feet, trying not to stumble in the darkness as my nerves started to act up. 'Please don't reject me now.' I silently begged. 'Please let this all work out.' It was a stupid thought; that he would suddenly push me away after having just confessed that he wanted to be with me, but I couldn't help it.

Kisame hummed a little before squeezing my hand. "I thought it was obvious." He replied nonchalantly before chuckling a little. "But, if you would like I could always ask you to be my girlfriend. Would that make it official to you?" My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to." I hugged his arm a little, the corner of my lips tugging back upwards. "I just, I guess I needed to know..." I trailed off in thought. Kisame seemed to notice this.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as we stepped out of the forest to the clearing of the Akatsuki base. He paused and looked down at me and I felt my face heat as I looked at his shining eyes in the low starlight. 

"Well, I guess I'm really wondering about what you think of the others finding out." Now that I knew he could see in the dark I felt on display as he was unfairly hidden in shadow. My heart thumped in my chest and I tried my hardest not to look away from his face as I waited for an answer. "Do you want them finding out? What do you think Leader will say?" I added.

There was silence for a moment as Kisame thought this over. He looked towards the base as though he was contemplating the response of each member once they discover our relationship. Turning back to me I then saw the reflection of his pearly teeth as he smiled.

"I'm fine with them finding out and I doubt Leader will care, so long as we do our work," He finally spoke. "But if you don't want them knowing then I guess we can keep this a secret." I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. I could only imagine what was truly going through his mind at the thought of me wanting to keep my relationship with him a secret.

I squeezed his hand and interlocked my fingers with his. "Kisame, I don't want to hide the fact that I love you," I said, pulling him along with me to the base. "If you're not worried, then I'm not." I smiled brightly at him as we made our way to the entrance. Kisame remained quiet but squeezed my hand back before we made the hand signs to enter the hideout. "Also," I continued, "I'll now be able to go to you for protection next time Hidan tries pinning me to my door." I giggled at the thought of Kisame tearing Hidan's arms or head off. 

Kisame stopped as we were entering the base and looked down at me. "He's done what?" He asked, anger and disgust evident in his voice as he stared at me.

"Yea," I began, rubbing my arm where Hidan had left the bruise days before. "He's tried a few times but I had Kakuzu help me out. I think the old man just really wanted an excuse to beat the creep up." I chuckled lightly. "When he saw the bruise Hidan had left the first time he offered to mutilate him the next time he bothered me." Kisame looked at my arm where I was rubbing and he ran his fingers over the spot.

"So that's the full reason you brought those items back from the mission we went on." I nodded and took his hand back into my own.

"Hidan had me pinned later that day so I decided to take Kakuzu up on his offer, threatening to call for him as I struggled. After finding out that Kakuzu wasn't even going to charge me for his help Hidan stormed out and went looking for the fight on his own." I looked down, now a little embarrassed that it had happened. Kisame just watched me carefully, waiting for me to continue. I had a feeling he was debating on finding the masochist right now and tearing him apart. "Anyway, I think Itachi actually finished the fight. I heard him get involved as I slipped out of the base. Hidan hasn't bugged me since." I swung Kisame's hand a little and we began to walk again. He remained quiet for a while as we walked side by side through the halls making our way to our rooms. 

Kisame stopped me for a second as we were nearing my room and looked down at me with a seductive smirk. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him though I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say. He pushed his body up against me until I was pinned to the wall and he bent down to press his lips against mine. The kiss started off sweet but as I lifted myself up onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck the innocence of it was devoured by lust. "I'm going to be the only one pinning you to anything from now on." He breathed against my ear as his lips ghosted downward to my neck.

"Kisame, ah~" I sighed as I felt his lips latch on to my flesh. "My room's a disaster.~" I moaned out as his hands travelled down my hips.

"Then we'll go to mine." He replied before smirking against my skin. Before I could ask why he was suddenly so smug about the chosen location he lifted me up by the hips and pressed me harder against the wall, his hands groping my ass as he nuzzled and licked my neck. "Guess who's coming down the hall right now." He growled possessively.

I tangled my fingers in Kisame's hair and he nipped lightly at my skin. "Well~ I guess you should make it clear that I'm yours, huh?" I breathed out as Kisame ground himself against my hips.

"I was just thinking the same thing.~" He purred as he bit down on my sweet spot, making me gasp and tighten my hold on him.

I watched as Hidan came to a full stop, eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight before him. He chocked for a moment before taking a step back and pointing disgustedly at us, anger starting to bubble to the surface.

"You'll let that fish-face suck on your neck and grind you into the fucking wall but you won't let me?!" He yelled, the sound of his pride being crushed evident. "What the fuck?!"

I smirked at his flustered state and Kisame turned his head to the side to look Hidan in the eyes. "What's wrong Hidan," He cooed mockingly, "Were you rejected?" 

Hidan stuttered before calling up a storm of curses and threats towards Kisame, aiming a few towards me as well. Kisame just snickered at most of what Hidan was saying but his expression hardened when Hidan started to threaten me as well. I sighed in annoyance before calling the loud-mouths attention, feeling that Kisame was now on the verge of murder. "Hidan, go pester someone else right now. We're busy." I pulled Kisame's face back to mine and smirked into the kiss, which he returned hastily. 

"Fuck the both of you! You're fucking disgusting, you know that, bitch?" I just giggled and waved Hidan off with on hand before slipping its fingers back into Kisame's hair as he sucked and bit at my neck. Hidan punched the wall in agitation as he turned and retreated back to his room.

"Well, that was colourful." Kisame chuckled as he squeezed my ass once more. I gasped and he turned to kiss me again, taking advantage of my surprise to slip his tongue in and let it slide against mine. After a moment of our tongues wrestling, he pulled back and pressed our foreheads together. "We better head to the room before I lose control and take you right here against this wall." His hands slipped under my skirt and rubbed along my thighs before pausing for a moment to look at me, half questioningly and half amused. "You brought a Kunai on our date?" He suppressed his laughter as I loosened my arms from his neck.

"Yes," I simply stated, narrowing my eyes and pouting slightly at his obvious teasing. "I'm not able to rip people apart with my bare hands like you are." He openly laughed as he held me tighter to himself and began to walk the hall. I kept my legs tight around his waist as we made our way to his room.

When we made it inside Kisame's room he kicked his door shut, releasing his grasp on me only long enough to lock the handle before his hand went back to its spot on my bottom, gripping firmly and squeezing. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down gently, pulling his jacket off before crawling on top, a lustful smirk etched across his features as he ran a hand up my thigh. My breathing hitched at the touch and instantly my hands were tugging at the base of his shirt. He slid his hands under my skirt and hastily began unwrapping my Kunai, lifting his arms barely long enough for me to remove the shirt before he was practically tearing my blouse off. 

Once he had relieved me of my top he dove down and pressed his face between my breasts, beginning to kiss and suck as he wrapped his arms around my torso, unhooking my bra and throwing it to the side. Once the hardening buds were free he latched his lips to them and began to suck. His one hand groped the other breast, pinching and pulling to keep it stimulated. I gripped at his bedding at the pleasant feeling and he teasingly trailed his free hand down the side of my body, eventually gripping onto my belt and skilfully undoing it one-handed.

"Brought your own money too?" He asked before biting down on my collarbone.

"Ah!~" I squirmed underneath of him, bringing my hands up to push him back. I wanted to begin undressing him as well. "Kisame~" I panted as he kneaded my breasts and rubbed my thighs. "Not now...~" He pulled back but lifted my legs, pulling my sandals off and dropping them to the floor before doing the same to his own. "Question me... later~" I sat up and tugged at his pants to which he happily let me pull off. 

I rubbed the hardened bulge within his boxer shorts and slowly crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply as I rubbed my heat against his stiff manhood. He groaned into the kiss and rubbed my outer thighs more, pulling my skirt down until it got caught. I sat up and slipped the cloth off before pushing him back down, trailing sweet kisses along his stomach, making my way between his legs.

Kisame hesitated as I tugged at his boxers, a look of uncertainty on his face as I revealed his length and grasped it in my hand. "Wait, you-" I squeezed a little causing him to hiss in pleasure. "Hah...~"

"I want to~" I cooed as I brought my head down and kissed his tip. He raised his hips, letting me slip his boxers the rest of the way down before I crawled back up and licked up the precum that had begun to drip onto his stomach. He moaned and let his head fall back as I gently began to pump his shaft, kissing and licking along its length. "You know what," I teased, looking up to his face and into his eyes when he lifted his head. He stared at me, his face flush. "You taste good~" Then, still staring into his eyes I took the dripping head into my mouth and began to gently suck. Kisame threw his head back and gave an animalistic groan, his hand instantly shooting to take hold of my hair. Watching Kisame's face and bodily reactions, how I was able to bring such pleasure to him, gave me the confidence to act so boldly. 

I hummed in amusement, receiving another moan from my lover as I slowly began to bob my head, doing my best to keep my teeth away from his sensitive flesh. It didn't take long until he was pushing my head down farther on his length, heavy panting being heard as I did what I could to fit his sizably large cock in my mouth. I could tell he was struggling against bucking his hips, his grasp on my hair only tightening as he tried not to press my head down too far.

"___~" He moaned as I felt his manhood begin to swell. "___... I-" I could tell he wanted me to pull away but I wasn't going to do as he wished. Instead, I took the hand that wasn't stroking his hard member, its pumping in sync with my bobbing head, and I cupped his sack, gently massaging and squeezing it. As if on queue he let out a long drawn out moan and released his load, the hot, salty substance quickly filling my mouth. I did my best to swallow it down but small streams began to escape.

Sitting up I watched Kisame breath heavily as I licked at the trails of cum that had seeped out of my mouth. He lifted his head, his torso following as he rested his weight on his elbows and then stared at me. I smiled playfully as I began kissing my way back up to his mouth. He grasped me tightly and smashed our lips together before he pushed me back and made his way over on top of me, pushing my legs apart and sitting in between them.

"Damn ___, who knew you were so talented?" He teased as his fingers slipped into my netted leggings and then into my soaked panties. "You're so wet," He mumbled against my neck before trailing his tongue down my stomach. "Sucking my cock turned you on this much, hmm?" Before I could answer he gripped my leggings and panties together, pulling them off in one motion. I gasped at the sudden cold air hitting my heat, my legs instinctively trying to close. "Oh, I don't think so.~" 

Kisame began to rub circles against my clit with his thumb as he brought his head between my legs. My cheeks burned as I watched him begin to eat me out; the sensation was heavenly as he licked and sucked at my already swollen clit. His tongue slid down and plunged deep between my folds, so deep that his teeth ghosted along my sensitive flesh as he moved the hot muscle around. Pulling his tongue back out to run circles around my clit he then sank two fingers into my dripping core.

"Ah!~" I moaned out, arching my back and grasping his bedding once more. "Kisa~" I breathed as he pumped his two large fingers in and out, steadily building a fast pace. As I began to pant he slowed his thrusting only to insert a third finger, almost immediately returning to his quick thrusts. "AH!~" I grabbed a hold of his hair as I fought to keep my legs open. "Kisa~ I'm so close!~" My back arched even more and Kisame sucked harder, pumping his fingers faster. "Kisame!~" I moaned loudly as I felt my release, cum now seeping out of my core onto his fingers. He lowered his mouth and lapped up every last drop before looking at my flushed state.

"My, my~" He purred as he crawled back up and licked my neck from collarbone to jawline. "That was more juice than the last time, and yet just as tasty.~" 

Filled with slight embarrassment all I could think to do was kiss him in order to quiet his teasing. I pulled him down on top of me and smashed my lips to his. The sudden movement caught him off guard long enough for me to slip my tongue into his mouth and begin to explore. I ran my muscle along his pointed teeth and for a moment Kisame remained still, probably worried I'd hurt myself against his razor-sharp teeth. After I had explored their feel I then rubbed my tongue against his, inviting him to another battle. The fight for dominance lasted only a moment before I let him take the lead, our bodies beginning to grind against each other. 

Soon enough we both pulled apart, gasping for air. Kisame gripped my hips and pulled them against his own, rubbing his hard member roughly against my womanhood, drawing moans and breathy gasps from my throat. "Kisa~" I cooed as I looked down at his length.

"You want to feel me inside of you?" His voice was low and husky against my ear.

"Yes...~" I panted in response, bucking my hips against his. 

Kisame sat up and reached over to his nightstand, pulling a small package out and opening it. I sat up and took the rubber from him, placing it on his member and sliding it down just as I had watched him do. He groaned as my hand slid down to the base of his shaft, my fingers trailing farther to brush against his sack.

"Such a tease, aren't you ___?" He breathed as he pushed me back down and lined up with my wet opening. Slowly Kisame sunk into my core, pushing until he was buried to the hilt. I moaned loudly at the pleasurable sensation and Kisame groaned deep in his throat. "Damn, still so tight~" I pushed my hips up against his, wiggling a little to coax him into moving. Without hesitation, he began to slowly pull out and then push back in, the small sting quickly dissipating as his pace began to build. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh accompanied with the rocking of the bed frame filled the room, but our moans and heavy breathing were the only things either of us could hear at the moment.

In an instant Kisame had flipped us over, holding me above himself with a predatory smirk. "How about you ride me for a while?" He growled, gripping my hips and lifting me up some, only to pull me roughly back down.

I sat up and placed my hands on his chest to balance myself as I began to do as requested; lifting my hips and slamming them back down repeatedly. Kisame kept his grasp on my hip with one hand, squeezing each time I would lower myself, his other hand travelling up and wrapping its fingers around one of my breasts, massaging and pinching my erect nipple every now and again. Then he sat up as I bounced on his length, nuzzling against the crook of my neck before pushing me back enough to latch onto my other bud. I ground my hips into him as he held me against himself, my back arched in ecstasy. 

It wasn't long though until he pulled back and began to thrust into me once more, his voice not saying many words but rather growling in a low octave. I followed suit, feeling my climax building and walls clenching as I began to ride him faster. "Kisa~" I moaned lustfully, throwing my head back and squeezing my eyes shut. I grabbed a hold of one breast and squeezed as Kisame held onto my hip, forcing me down onto him harder as he thrust upwards. I felt the familiar swell of his member within my tightening walls and I couldn't contain my sounds of pleasure as I continued to quicken my pace, sweat dripping down my body; the bed squeaking as it rocked, slamming the headboard into the wall repeatedly. "AH~" 

"That's it ___," Kisame growled out. "Keep going," He tossed his head back and squeezed my hip and breast so hard I was sure I would be covered in bruises by the end of this. "Almost...~" I arched my back as the knot in my core snapped, my walls clamping down hard against the twitching cock that continued to pound into me. After another few forceful thrusts, Kisame too released, his swollen member pulsing as I felt his hot seed spill into the condom. We shouted each other's names almost victoriously before Kisame pulled me down into one last heated kiss, our bodies now grinding into each other gently as the high of sexual liberation began to dissipate.

"Fuck..." I gasped as I pulled back for air, feeling my body tremble as I tried to move my legs. I slouch down against Kisame's warm body and sighed after letting his softening member slip out of my soaking wet core.

"Agreed..." Kisame breathed as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "You were amazing." I giggled at the compliment and pecked his lips.

"So were you," I replied. "This whole night has just been amazing." I hugged him tighter as a yawn escaped my lips.

Kisame rolled me to the side as he slowly sat up, pulling the condom off before tugging at his covers, yanking them out from underneath us and then pulling them up as he snuggled back against me. I pressed close against his warm body as he wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. I nuzzled my face against his chest and he let out a quiet chuckle as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Kisame." I softly spoke into his flesh.

"And I love you, ___" I heard Kisame murmur into my hair. "Sleep well, my love." He squeezed me a little before his muscles relaxed and the two of us happily dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: 730 Hits and 45 Kudos already! THANK YOU!~
> 
> Whoo!~ Reader and Kisame are official!~ I really hope I did alright on the dating scene, I mean, I'm far from an expert at social events so I'm not sure it if was done well enough? I'd love your feedback! (Even if this story has been up for a long time because it helps me with future projects!) 
> 
> Anyway, I'm almost finished with this story! I was just going to leave this here and call it done but I thought to have a reaction chapter would be a better ending, so look out for that next week!
> 
> Thank you to all who have Read, left Kudos and Comments! You rock!~**


	13. Morning Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So, let me know if you think the last chapter was a good wrap-up for this story or if this does the trick. (2,160 Words- Posted Aug. 08, 2018)**

The next morning when the two of us stirred from our slumber we immediately noticed how quiet the base was. Kisame informed me during our date that everyone had returned from their missions yesterday so we were expecting the usual ruckus that came from a full Akatsuki base. We looked at each other with slight concern before Kisame shrugged, his grin returning.

"Well, if they're not harassing us or each other I don't see why we should worry." He sat up a little, turning to look at me. "The quiet is strange but good." I nodded at this but still felt a little uneasy at the unusual calm. "How about we go get cleaned up and then have some breakfast? Enjoy the peaceful morning while it lasts." He smiled at me before running his fingers over my neck. I shivered at the touch as he gently brushed his fingertips against the fresh hickies and bites, the stinging sensation reminding me how obvious last nights escapades would be. Kisame smirked as he admired his handiwork and I could see the lust returning to his eyes.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen then?" I more informed than asked as I slid out of Kisame's bed, dodging his attempt to latch onto my neck once more. I began to pick up my clothing, quickly tossing my skirt and blouse on while I bundled the rest up in my shawl and hugged it tight to my chest.

Kisame sat there for a moment looking a little disappointed as he watched me, then that panty-dropping smirk returned to his face as he stood up. "You know ___, if you walk around in a skirt like that with nothing on underneath, you're just inviting me to pin you against the wall again." He declared as he made his way over, eyeing my body like the predator he is. 

I dodged his grasp yet again, giggling as I spun around him and proceeded to his door. "Yea, and you walking around in the nude like that right now isn't helping things either, but I'm hungry so I'm going to sprint to my room and get ready to go have a shower." Kisame sighed and nodded as he heard my stomach grumble. 

"How about we shower together then?" He offered as I was grasping the door handle.

"I'll see you in the kitchen.~ " I replied in a sweet, sing-song tone as I snuck out of this room, closing the door while I stared at him smirking. I was too hungry to allow myself to be sidetracked even though it sounded like fun. I was sure having a shower with Kisame would last three times as long compared to showering alone and that just wouldn't do. My body wanted food right now, not sex. 'Also, Kakuzu already hates how long I take in the shower...' I chuckled to myself and I crept through the corridor.

The hall was quiet. There were no other members present as I made it to my room and entered through my cracked door. After tossing last nights clothes to the side I quickly gathered my things then made my way to the bathhouse, all the while trying to shake the uneasy feeling of silent solitude. 'Where the heck is everyone?'

I showered in silence. Not a sound entered the bathhouse. I would have surely enjoyed the peace had it not become so eerie. I shivered and sighed as I turned the water off, standing still for a moment to try and detect any sounds or Chakra presence. Nothing. "An empty base without warning is rather creepy..." I uttered to myself.

After I had finished redressing myself I left the bathhouse and went back to my room, tossing my dirty outfit on the laundry pile. 'I desperately need to tackle that'. Making a mental note I walked back out into the hall and frowned; I still hadn't found anyone. 'Too quiet...' I thought uneasily as I made my way toward the kitchen. 'Truly disturbing...' 

When I rounded the corner into the kitchen I stopped, greeted by a massive tension creating a suffocating atmosphere which seemed to stop dead at the kitchen door. All Akatsuki members currently living in this base were present, each emitting their own brooding vibration. 'Could this unsettlingly thick aura be the reason I wasn't able to sense anyone?' I questioned myself. 'And why is everyone just sitting gloomily in silence? Did something bad happen? Did Leader get angry with them?'

Kisame was leaning up against the counter with his arms folded over his chest looking mighty smug about something, a large grin plastered across his face. He and Hidan were in the midst of a stare-down and I almost giggled since I knew the reason why. I stayed quiet though and inspected the rest of the members, looking past Hidan to see Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu all sitting around the kitchen as well, many of them looking unimpressed and slightly fatigued. Kakuzu and Sasori sat at the table looking over mission documents while the former drank his morning tea. Itachi was also seated at the table drinking tea but had his eyes closed, ignoring everyone as he sat by the wall, though this was customary and expected of the Uchiha.

When the group of men noticed I had entered I quickly became their main focus and was shot with a couple of irritable looks. Sasori and Kakuzu were the main ones to glare as Itachi just squinted before closing his eyes once more. Deidara kept his eyes on his food and Hidan remained glowering at Kisame. Tobi on the other hand happily waved and wished me a good morning. Giggling he pointed to his neck, apparently amused at the sight of my bruised and bitten nape which I awkwardly rubbed. He giggled again before turning back to his cereal.  
"___, care for some tea?" Kisame inquired with a large, toothy smile as I walked over to him. 

"Ah, yea, thanks," I replied, quietly sending him a questioning look, hoping he would let me in on what was going on. He just chuckled and pulled down a mug for me as I began awkwardly going about making myself breakfast in the unsettling silence. 

As I opened the fridge to gather some ingredients I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Hidan was now glaring at me instead of Kisame and across the table from him Deidara's face had turned a shade of pink, his eyes still glued to his cereal as though he was afraid to look up. I exhaled quietly feeling somewhat uncomfortable and went about my morning business as best I could.

After I finished making my breakfast and Kisame handed me my tea I kind of just stood there, unsure if I should go take a seat at the table or not. Though Sasori didn't seem phased by what was going on in the kitchen, as was expected of a puppet who didn't eat nor sleep, it was obvious that Kisame and I were the sources of everyone else's discomfort. Even Itachi seemed to sit more rigid than usual now that I looked close enough and Kakuzu hadn't once even looked my way other than to shoot me with a quick scowl.

Deciding not to sit I leaned on the counter as I munched on my breakfast, standing close to Kisame as he drank his tea when suddenly I caught the sensation of an even deadlier aura. I looked up slightly to see Hidan glaring at Kisame once more, teeth gritted and fists balled. I peeked over at Kisame and saw an overly amused expression which just widened each time Hidan involuntarily huffed.

Finally, someone spoke up, breaking the horrible, crushing silence. "So... ___, it sounded like you had fun last night, un." I felt my face burn all the way to the tip of my ears. Finally, it clicked. It wasn't just Hidan who was pissed, they all were. This radiating tension was most definitely caused by Kisame and myself and after Deidara's comment I knew they weren't unsettled by the two of us being together, they were angry at being kept up all night listening to us fornicate. Kisame just smirked at me as I glanced over at Deidara who was still having difficulty looking in our direction, his face now a brighter shade of pink.

Tobi giggled and nodded in agreement at Deidara. "Yea!" He exclaimed as he pulled away from his seat and brought his empty bowl to the sink, apparently unhindered by the lack of sleep. "You must have had a lot of fun! You and Kisame were very loud!~" He teased. Kisame chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as I chocked a little on my food, my face burning even more. This, in turn, brought Hidan into the conversation.

"For fuck sakes!" He shouted, standing up and pointing at me, eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything else Kakuzu had hit him upside the head so hard he fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Shut up, Hidan." He commanded in a menacing tone as the Jashinist rolled back and forth holding his head. Then Kakuzu looked up and addressed me. "What this idiot is trying to say is that none of us were able to sleep very well last night." Hidan sat up and glared at Kakuzu in a way that said, 'That is NOT what I was going to say, old man!' Kakuzu just ignored him and continued, "Next time, be less noisy or go somewhere else." He grumbled before bringing his mug up and sipping, ignoring us once again as he stared at the paperwork.

Deidara snickered. "Well," He began looking lewdly at me, now deciding that he wanted to be a pervert about the situation instead of acting all shy, though his face was still tinted pink. "I didn't mind. Those sounds you made were pretty-"

*WHACK*

Sasori didn't even look at Deidara as he hit him. "Shut up, brat." He hissed, now pinching the bridge of his nose as though he was gaining a migraine. "Just eat your breakfast so we can go." Deidara slouched and swished his spoon in the soggy cereal, pouting as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hidan cackled a little and stood back up. "Seriously though, bitch," He began, sitting back down and picking up his toast, a perverted grin on his face as he leaned forward. "I could have had you screaming louder as I bruised more than just your neck." Kakuzu glared at Hidan out of the corner of his eyes but remained silent as Kisame just chuckled and stared at Hidan triumphantly. He leaned against the counter right beside me, making sure our arms brushed for added effect as he proceeded to drink his tea.

"Hidan, are you jealous?" Kisame mocked and in turn received a few quiet chuckles along with one louder giggle from Tobi. 

"Drop dead, fish-face!" Hidan snarled as he slouched back into his seat and glared at his food.

The rest of the members snickered a bit and Hidan turned on Kakuzu in an instant, "Shut the hell up old man or I'll fucking kill-" Before the Zealot was able to finish his sentence he was smashed out of his seat and sent to the floor once again with a louder crack than last time. Hidan laid there whining and cussing under his breath for a moment, holding his head and bleeding nose.

Tobi stopped in front of Kisame and myself as he was getting ready to leave the kitchen. "Does this mean it's official?" He asked raising his hands in a questioning shrug. The other members looked over curiously and I guessed they were wondering the same thing, even Itachi had opened his eyes somewhat.

Kisame wrapped his arm around my torso and pulled me closer, shooting Hidan a satisfied look before nodding at the others. "Yea, we're official." He said confidently before taking another sip of his tea. His relaxed attitude put me a little at ease and I looked at Tobi happily with a nod, leaning into Kisame's embrace.

Tobi cheered and Itachi graced us with a shadow of a smile. Sasori rolled his eyes as if to say 'I don't understand humans.' and Kakuzu studied us for a moment before turning to his work once more. 

"Uhm, congrats, I guess, hm," Deidara responded half-heartedly.

"Just remember what I said. Keep the noise down." Kakuzu grumbled and then added, "And anything the two of you do better be coming out of your own pockets." I smiled and nodded at him.

"Are you serious about this?" Hidan asked as he sat up looking skeptically at us. I wrapped my arm around Kisame's waist now and we both nodded. "FUCK!" He shouted angrily. Then came an even louder crack.

I sighed. 'Our poor blood covered floor...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: It's finished! I can't believe I actually finished a FanFiction for once! Thank you to everyone who has Read, left Kudos and Commented!~ Please, like always, let me know your thoughts on this! I apologize that it wasn't nearly as long as any of the previous ones but I just couldn't seem to make an ending I approved of. I re-wrote this three times and I still hate it. *Nervous laughing* 
> 
> Next on my list is Kakuzu and then Hidan, both of which I have started plotting and writing for. It will be some time before I start posting chapters though because I want to have Kakuzu's story completed with only editing to do so I don't fall behind like I did with Kisame's. I had written up to Chapter Nine on this one and suffered for it. ^_^' Hopefully it won't take too long as between writing and editing this story took me four months to complete. I should seriously stop talking now though, heh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you around!~ Love, DG!**


End file.
